My Innocent Romance
by Monotone Princess
Summary: Dos bandas que se odian estan juntas en el mismo internado.¿Que pasara cuando en medio de una enfermiza apuesta, ella se enamore de aquel chico pervertido y cool que siempre odio con todo su ser?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**nueva historia!**

**Como sabran...Soul Eater no me pertenece-lo dice con toda la pesadez del mundo- es de Atsushi Okubo, solo escribo esto por entretencion y ocio.**

* * *

Me desperté al sonido del despertador. Hoy seria un gran día. Después de todo, hoy iniciaba en el internado Shibusen. Bostecé sonoramente…era tan temprano…pero no! A reanimarse Maka! Hoy conocerás gente nueva!

-Maka! A levantarse!-Papa me levantaba como todos los días, aunque ahora era mejor ni verlo, ya que se ponía a llorar de inmediato. -Siii!- me incorpore de un salto y aliste mis cosas.

Deje la maleta hecha, y junto a ella, mi guitarra eléctrica.

Me fui directo al baño y me demore ahí más de una hora.

Salí, me puse el uniforme, este era de marinero, falta azul, polera manga corta con puños azules y cuello azul. Y para finalizar, una corbatita de un color algo así como celeste. Me tome el cabello en dos coletas. Sonreí. Todo tendría que salir bien. Además, no iba a estar sola, mis compañeras de banda, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty también habían entrado a ese internado y eso me hacia estar aun mas ansiosa.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, tome una tostada y me la metí en el boca. Que rica estaba! Sentí el motor sonar a fuera de mi casa. Ya era hora de irse…La limo espera.

Y digo limo, porque si, lo es. Como no voy a tener una siendo parte de una de las bandas adolescentes mas famosas de todos los tiempos?

Empress of Shôzô .

Eso era lo que mas me agradaba de este internado, poder tener una vida ahí, solo iba gente conocida.

-Magaaaa porfavorr no te vallaaass- mi padre lloriqueando otra vez.

Me subí a la limo mas que rápido y le pedí a mi chofer que me sacara lo mas rápido posible de ahí.

Y ahora estaba de pie frente al gigantesco castillo con calaveras que se alzaba frente a mí.

Death City definitivamente es tétrico.

Entre y me dirigí a la oficina del director. Ahí me entregaron los horarios y las llaves de mi habitación. Aunque no pude ver al director…porque se hallaba en una reunión. Bah! No lo necesito.

* * *

-Habitación 532…534…-seguí recorriendo hasta que al final encontré lo que buscaba- Habitación 564! Deje todas las cosas rápidamente. Hoy mismo tendría que empezar las clases.

Mire la otra cama.

Vacío.

Al parecer no tenia compañera…no importa…así no molestare a nadie. El reloj marcaba las 8:20. Demonios se supone que la primera clase era a las 8!

Salí de la habitación corriendo por los pasillos en busca del salón.

-Arg! Tenia que llegar tarde justo ho…-Plaf! Me choque de lleno con un objeto no identificado y caí de trasero al suelo.- Dios…como duelee…-dije mientra me sobaba la zona afectada.

-Estas bien?- Un chico de cabello blanco me hablaba. Con eso había chocado. Justamente con EL. Me miro detenidamente a lo que yo respondí con odio. Se rió descaradamente con esos dientes de tiburón- Valla, aparte plana, eres tonta!

-Cállate Soul…arg que molestia…que se supone que haces aquí?

-Tus amigas no te dijeron? Nuestra banda se vino a estudiar aquí hace tiempo…

-Insisto…que molesto eres…-Me levante del piso mientras me miraba sonriente.-Bien espero no verte mas…Idiota-Me voltee para ir a mi clase cuando sentí que el imbecil ese me había dado un agarron en el trasero-SERAS IMBECIL! TE MATARE!

-Al parecer lo único bueno que tienes es el trasero!-gritaba burlonamente mientras escapaba de mis improvisados golpes.

-IMBECIL!

* * *

Y al final llegue tarde. Una hora tarde.

-Ya era hora de que llegara señorita Albarn- exclamo lo que parecía ser el profesor. Un tipo de cabello gris con una tuerca en la cabeza. Sonríe Maka. Todavía no se ha arruinado tu día. SONRIE.-Chicos!- dijo llamando la atención de todo el curso, mire al suelo muerta de vergüenza- Les presento a su nueva compañera, su nombre es Maka Albarn…aunque creo que algunas ya la conocen…-Unos silbidos llamaron mi atención. Mire hacia el frente observando a cada uno…O NO!-Bien señorita Albarn, siéntese en el lugar que esta libre, al lado del señor Evans…

Sentí que el alma se me iba del cuerpo.

-Pasa algo, señorita Albarn?- Sonrió, malvadamente. Sin mentir, hasta pude ver un aura negra alrededor del profesor.

-Na-nada

-Entonces siéntese.

Y corrí. Literalmente corrí a sentarme al lado de Soul.

Suspire pesadamente cuando me senté, y mire a mi compañero.

Soul solo sonrió torcidamente y me entrego un papel, sin que Stein se diera cuenta. Lo mire como si estuviese loco. Que demonios quería hablar conmigo?

Vamos, todo el mundo sabe de la rivalidad entre nuestras bandas…no tiene porque disimular ser amable con "la nueva".

Tome el papel con cautela- por si había puesto alguna sustancia asquerosa en el papel- y lo abrí.

"_Estas muerta, Albarn"_

Era lo único que decía, pero no pude evitar estremecerme al leerlo.

Me golpee la cabeza en contra la mesa. Oi una pequeña risita, proveniente de Soul.

Dios! Soul me iba a hacer la vida imposible!

Y ahora si, podía comenzar a cavar mi propia tumba.

Liz, Tsubaki…Patty! Ayúdenme y sálvenme de este pervertido!

* * *

**Bien, nueva historia.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**xoxo**


	2. Una propuesta indecorosa

**Nuevo Capi xdd**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Si tengo tiempo los contestare c:**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 2 **: Una propuesta indecorosa.

Caí a la cama con tal fuerza, que pensé que en cualquier momento se rompería. Estaba cansada, agotada por el maldito día de escuela.

Todo por culpa de quien? Si, de Soul Evans.

Suspire por enésima vez en el día y mire el cielo de la habitación, en un intento de distraerme un poco.

Porque tenia que ser así conmigo? Yo no le había hecho nada…bueno, aparte de tirarle un premio MTV en la cara, pero además, el se lo busco.

-Tonto…

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir un rato, luego tendría tiempo de recorrer la escuela, que para mi, era muy grande. Me estaba quedado dormida, cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta. Por un instante, pensé en hacerme la dormida y no abrir, pero la insistencia de quien molestaba, causo que irremediablemente me levantara.

La abrí, y lo primero que vi, fue la gran sonrisa de Patty y Liz.

-Supimos que habías llegado! Como te fue en tu primer día?- se veía tan contenta.

-Mal, resulta que voy en la misma clase que Soul. Porque no me lo dijeron?- Liz miro hacia otro lado evadiendo la pregunta y Patty con su gran sonrisa me contesto.

-Si te hubiésemos dicho, no estarías con nosotras.

-Claro-respondí con ironía- quien en su sano juicio quisiera estar cerca del odioso de Soul?- dije recordando aquella sonrisa de tiburón que tanto me molestaba.

-Pues…-comenzó Liz- Sus fans, todas las chicas del colegio…las mamas de las chicas del colegio-hizo una mueca de asco y murmuro "pobre chico"-las famosas, algunos chicos…

-Esta bien, lo se, Casi todo el mundo lo ama.

-Aja.

-Y Tsubaki?-me dolió un poco el no haberla recordado durante todo el día.

-En la sala de ensayos, esperándonos.-Me llene de alegría al escuchar eso. Ensayar…por fin!

-Entonces vamos!-dije tomando mi guitarra y mis cosas.

Liz y Patty me llevaron por todo el lugar y de paso, me señalaron cada parte de la escuela. Cuando llegamos a la sala, se encontraba Tsubaki, sentada en el piso, con su guitarra en mano y un cuaderno que reconocí a la perfección.

-Maka-chan, que bueno que llegas- me sonrió tranquilamente, como siempre lo hace-ten,-me entrego el cuaderno- lo cuide como si fuera mío.

Luego de abrazarla, mire el cuaderno con detención, sonreí al pensar lo que tendría escrito, ya que ese era nuestro diario compartido, y cuando ella entro al internado, le pedí que escribiese todo, para que cuando nos volviésemos a ver, yo me enterara de todo lo que pasa en esta maldita escuela.

Sonreí y tome con fuerza mi guitarra.

-Están listas?-pregunte y rápidamente cada una tomo su instrumento. Patty, en la batería, Liz en el bajo y Tsubaki y yo, con nuestras respectivas guitarras.

Tsubaki se acerco al micrófono, y comenzó.

Sentí una que la adrenalina corría por mis venas cada vez que deslizaba mis dedos por la guitarra.

Mire a mi alrededor, las chicas disfrutaban la música al igual que yo.

Pero una risa estridente interrumpió todo.

Aquella risa, perteneciente al demonio de ojos rojos, que tanto me hizo sufrir durante el día.

-Ah! Hola chicos! Como están?-Tsubaki y su amabilidad. Sin embargo Liz y Patty tampoco se quedaban atrás, rápidamente fueron a saludar a los chicos. Y yo me quede ahí, con mi guitarra, aguantándome las ganas de romperle la cara a Soul.

-Hola!-Saludaron todos a la vez.

-Nyajajaja! Yo! El gran Ore-sama! He venido a ensayar!- Black Star, un autentico egocéntrico e hiperactivo chico, según el seria el próximo dios y siempre habla puras bobadas. Baterista de la banda. Ah, y grita mucho.

-Pero nosotras estamos ensayando…

-Si, lo sentimos, no sabíamos, volveremos mas tarde…-Kid, bajista del grupo, atractivo, con cabello negro y unas tres extrañas líneas blancas en lado izquierdo del cabello, además, era todo un caballero. Pero tenía un GRAN problema – a las 8 en punto, ya que es la hora más simétrica…-Dijo con una sonrisita. Tenía una obsesión con la simetría.

-Muchas gracias Kid~ -comencé a decir, mientras me lanzaba a abrazar a Kid. La verdad, es que nos llevábamos bien. El problema era que Soul y yo nos odiábamos.

-Ni crean que nos iremos.-Soul, con su típica actitud de chico cool , y de "a mi no me importa nada".Soul era el líder de la banda, debido a su popularidad, además de ser guitarrista y vocalista. Se apoyo en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con una enorme y traviesa sonrisa.-Es mas, hace tiempo que no veo tocar a Maka, esperemos que ahora pueda sacar más de un acorde…

En ese momento nació un instinto asesino en mi. Tuve ganas de partirle la cabeza con un Maka-Chop, pero se salvo, debido a la interrupción un chico.

Rubio, ojos verdes, alto, con la camisa medio abierta y la corbata desordenada…toda la pinta de un chico algo rebelde.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y rápidamente oculte el libro con el que había estado a punto de golpear a Soul. Puse mi mejor sonrisa y las chicas también. Los chicos solo rodaron los ojos y saludaron al chico.

-Esto…hola, siento haberlos interrumpido, pero Shinigami-sama ha dicho que nos reunamos todos en su despacho.

Lo seguimos hasta al despacho del director, todos conversando en grupos.

-Esto…Liz-la llame. La aludida me miro con una sonrisa.-El…quien es?

-Sabia que preguntarías-dijo con autosuficiencia-Su nombre es Hero, y es el vocalista de la banda Paranoia, son nuevos, pero han tenido mucho éxito. Va en nuestra clase…-Es decir que tiene 17 años…-y esos de allá- dijo apuntado a tres chicos y una chica que iban conversando con el- son sus compañeros de banda.

-Ah si?

-Sip. El de ahí- dijo apuntando a una chico calvo con tan solo dos puntas de pelo a cada lado- es Ox Ford, Baterista y el mejor de la clase.

-El de allá,-interrumpió Patty- es Kilik Lunge, bajista de Paranoia. También esta **Harvar D. Éclair, guitarrista.**

-Y la chica que los acompaña es Jacqueline , en el teclado.-Agrego Tsubaki.

-Bien…creo que lo he captado todo…-dije sobandome la frente.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Shinigami-sama, o mejor dicho el director que no conocía hasta ahora, creo que casi da un infarto de la sorpresa.

El director, era nada más que un tipo disfrazado de negro, con una simpática mascara de calavera y unos guantes enormes y blancos.

-Holas! Holitas! –nos saludo, con una voz demasiado simpática y de caricatura. Sonreí inconscientemente y salude como los demás.

-Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama.

-Oh! Maka-chan que bueno que llegas! No eh podido verte en la mañana. Como te fue en tu primer día?- Como demonios me conoce? Mire a Soul de reojo y lo vi sonriendo torcidamente.

-Muy bien, aun me pierdo por el lugar, pero ya me acostumbrare.

-Que bueno! Bien! A los que los llamaba.

Todos pusimos atención de inmediato.

-Sus manager me han permitido realizar una serie de conciertos a los largo del mundo, todos juntos. Son 7 conciertos en el año, y todos ustedes tocaran juntos.

-Juntos…juntos?-pregunto Soul.

-No todos juntos, lo que digo, es que será un festival. Que en cada país durara 2 noches. El nombre será Mosh! Shibusen Festival. Y ahora lo único que falta es la aprobación de las bandas de rock.

Todos nos miramos entre si y nos reunimos con nuestras respectivas bandas.

-Crees que este bien?-pregunto Liz- vas a tener que convivir un año completo junto a Soul…

-Es verdad, Maka-chan, si quieres no participamos.-un sentimiento de culpabilidad me inundo.

-Que sea lo que Maka quiera!-gritaba Patty en medio de risas. Amo a las chicas, siempre pesando en lo que yo quiero. Asentí con la cabeza y pude ver como sonreían.

-Hagámoslo.

Nos volteamos y miramos a Shinigami-sama, quien estaba bebiendo una taza de te?

-Shinigami-sama, Empress of Shôzô se une!

-Muy bien! Y ustedes chicos?

-Paranoia también se une Shinigami-sama.- Hero me miro disimuladamente, sonrió y me susurro algo que sonó como "mucho gusto de conocerte", a lo que respondí con una sonrisa de idiota y un sonrojo demasiado pronunciado quizás.

Pude escuchar como Soul bufaba por lo bajo y respondía.

-Skeleton Crew estará en el festival.

-YAHOO! Nyajajaja!-comenzó a reír Black Star- Que seria de ustedes sin su Dios!- A todos nos resbalo una gotita por la cabeza.

-Muy bien! Esta todo listo! Ahora, a ensayar!-Shinigami-sama, tiene mucha energía, eso es definitivo.

Salimos del lugar entre murmullos y risas. Paranoia se despidió y rápidamente se fue del lugar.

Solté un suspiro.

-Definitivamente esto va a hacer que por fin todos se den cuenta de que somos mejores que ustedes…-soltó Soul de la nada. Kid lo miro con desaprobación y Black Star solo tenía ojos y oídos para Tsubaki.

-Idiota.-dije desviando la mirada y dándole la espalda. De pronto sentí unos brazos tomándome por la cintura desde atrás y una respiración en mi cuello. Nerviosa, me separe rápidamente del agarre de Soul. -E-eres un pervertido!- Sentía que la mejillas me ardían.

-Sabes, estoy aburrido. Hagamos una apuesta.

-Ni loca. Demasiado tengo ya con estar cerca de ti –dije sacandole la lengua.

-No seas cruel Makita ~

-No.

-Si ganan, admito públicamente que ustedes son la mejor banda de rock de todos los tiempos, y además, diré públicamente que eres una de las chicas mas lindas y tiernas del mundo…-mas sonrojo, a lo que sonrió- aunque sea una mentira.

-Bien, entonces acepto. Cual es la apuesta?- Soul sonrió victorioso.

-En cada concierto tendrás que besar a dos chicos, mínimo…aunque con lo sosa que eres quizá pierdas enseguida…

-Algo mas?-pregunte ya molesta y con un libro en mano.

-Y antes del último concierto…-maldad…había pura maldad en su rostro- deberás dejar de ser virgen.

-QUEE? Como tu sabes…QUE? Como me pides eso! Lo sabia, eres un idiota pervertido!

-Ya aceptaste, y si no lo cumples contare a todo tu secreto mejor guardado…

-Esta bien! Esta bien!- Las chicas me miraron horrorizadas- Pero yo también tengo una condición.

-Dime, aceptare lo que sea.

-Bien, lo diré en una sola palabra. Abstinencia.-Ja! Con eso lo mate!- Sin besos ni nada.

Puso cara de malestar, pero nada más. Rayos, eso había sido muy poco!

-Acepto. Pero te lo advierto. Perderás Albarn. Juro que perderás.

Y se fueron.

Y empecé a sentir terror.

Como demonios lo iba a hacer? Digo…soy plana, y un ratón de biblioteca.

Arrg! Siempre caigo en las redes de Soul. Lo sabía.

Voy a morir joven. Y lo peor, en manos de un pervertido.

Tsubaki, Liz…Patty! Por favor sálvenme de este idiota pervertido!

Las chicas me arrastraron – literalmente, ya que estaba semi-inconsciente debido al shock- a mi habitación y comenzaron con el interrogatorio.

-Porque aceptaste?-Liz.

-Mi orgullo…

-Como es eso de "contare tu secreto mejor guardado"?

Y es que Soul, sabía mi secreto, secreto que escondí de pequeña y por culpa de eso, terminamos odiándonos.

Las mire fijamente y trague saliva. Me miraban expectantes.

-Bien…supongo que se acuerdan del incidente del premio, cierto?

Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Claro-exclamo Patty riendo- como olvidar ese golpe!

-Bueno, todo eso comenzó debido a algo que me dijo Soul esa noche…

-Y que fue?

-Les contare todo ok, pero no interrumpan.

-Buenoooo.

_El día anterior a la premiación, me había decidido a decláramele a Wes si es que ganaba el premio…_

_

* * *

_

**Fin del capi c:**

**Lo continuo?**

**xoxo**


	3. Soy una chica Playboy?

**Hola c:**

**Aquí de vuelta con la conti c:**

**Gracias por los reviews –los respondere en cuanto pueda- y siento mucho la tardanza, de este fic y bueno…del otro tambien xd**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 3**: Soy una chica Playboy?

_Y es que Soul, sabía mi secreto, secreto que escondí de pequeña y por culpa de eso, terminamos odiándonos._

_Las mire fijamente y trague saliva. Me miraban expectantes._

_-Bien…supongo que se acuerdan del incidente del premio, cierto?_

_Todas asintieron con la cabeza._

_-Claro-exclamo Patty riendo- como olvidar ese golpe!_

_-Bueno, todo eso comenzó debido a algo que me dijo Soul esa noche…_

_-Y que fue?_

_-Les contare todo ok, pero no interrumpan._

_-Buenoooo._

_El día anterior a la premiación, me había decidido a decláramele a Wes si es que ganaba el premio…_

-QUEEE?Te gustaba Wes y nunca nos contaste?-Liz gritaba histéricamente.

-Lo siento, pero es que nadie debía de saberlo. Además, tenia 12 años, en ese tiempo no estaba segura de nada.-Me miro algo resentida-Bien, continuo.

_Pero para hacerlo, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. Y ese alguien, fue Soul._

_Yo era pequeña e inocente…_

Liz esbozo una sonrisa de lo más traviesa. De seguro debe estar pensando "esta chica? Inocente?".

_Y creía en todo lo que me decían, y más si era Soul, ya que nos llevábamos bien._

_Me sentía nerviosa, no sabia como decírselo, y sabia, que el jamás me correspondería, pero de cualquier manera lo intentaría._

_Después de los ensayos para la presentación, no se si recuerdan que me lleve a Soul del lugar, para hablar a solas._

_Le conté todo, que estaba desesperada, y que si el podía ayudarme. Al principio, se puso raro. No entiendo porque, pero se negó._

_Le suplique que me ayudara, y creo que en ese momento, sintió lastima por mi._

_Claro que mas tarde me enteraría de que eso no era lastima._

_Me dijo, que la fantasía de Wes era una chica disfrazada de gato._

_Le mire con cara de "estas de idiota si crees que me disfrazare de gato", pero me ignoro olímpicamente, y me dijo que teníamos que juntarnos en su camarín en unas horas mas._

_Idiotamente, le hice caso, y unas horas mas tarde estaba en su camarín, con un disfraz de gata horriblemente sexy. Que vergüenza._

_Por supuesto que no lo use._

_Y puesto que no ganamos, no me confesé a Wes, y ahí murió mi amor._

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada buscando una caja. Como recién había llegado y no había ordenado casi nada en la habitación, era de suponer que la encontraría a mi lado.

La abrí y tome un montón de fotos que había en el interior de la caja.

-Miren esto.

Las caras de mis amigas se volvieron una mueca de burla en cuanto las vieron. Patty comenzó a reírse histéricamente y eh de decir, que no fue la única. Liz y Tsubaki también estaban muertas de la risa. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, de seguro ya estaba más roja que un tomate.

-De-de que se rien?

-Maka…kyajajajaja ! mira que hacerle caso!-Liz seguía riendo- Estas como para portada de la revista Playboy!

-No es así! Ese idiota de Soul! Es todo su culpa!

-Si esto llegase a los periodistas…te comerían viva…-dijo Tsubaki, ya calmada, pero sin dejar de lado aquella sonrisa burlona.-Pero…de donde las sacaste?

-Como hoy, Soul las ha guardado para amenazarme.

-E-ese Soul es un perverso! jajaja -decía Liz. Aun riéndose-creo que ahora me cae mucho mejor!-Creo, que si no fuese por que es mi amiga, le hubiese estampado un buen Maka-chop en la cabeza.

-Menos mal que aceptaste Maka! Pobre de ti- hasta Patty se compadecía de mi situación.

-Pero, aun me queda una duda…Que fue lo que te dijo como para que le tiraras salvajemente ese premio cuando ganaron?

-Primero, ganaron. Segundo, cuando estaba a mi lado me dijo "Apuesto a que Wes debe estar divirtiéndose con otra chica ahora, lo he visto con una tipa mucho mas linda que tu, miss copa A".

Mis amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Maka-chan, sea como sea, le tienes que ganar la apuesta a Soul.- Mire a Tsubaki y le sonreí feliz y nerviosa.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos!-Liz y Patty sonrieron macabramente.

-Esto…creo que puedo hacerlo sola…-Las dos hermanas comenzaron a negar con la cabeza y hasta creo que uno que otro rayo resonó por el lugar.-Pero muchas gracias.-dije sonriéndoles a mis siempre fieles amigas.

* * *

-Bien, hoy comenzaremos con una disección!

Se me revolvió el estomago de solo pensar en diseccionar. De las semanas que llevo en esta escuela, todas las clases de Stein he tenido que diseccionar algo vivo con mis propias manos.

De hecho creo que comenzare a ver fantasmas de animales por los alrededores.

Y para mas, me tocaba siempre hacer grupo con Soul, quien con el afán de molestarme siempre me tocaba la cara con las manos –los guantes en realidad- totalmente ensangrentados, provocando que mas de algunas vez haya tenido que huir a la enfermería o al baño.

Pero no podía negar – y esto me molesta mucho- que Soul, cuando quería, podía ser muy atento conmigo. Varias veces me ha llevado a enfermería y se ha quedado cuidándome, aun si yo insisto en que se valla.

Aunque puede ser que quiere saltarse las clases.

Cuando vi lo que tenia en frente mío, una rata o mejor dicho, un pobre hámster inconciente casi me da un paro cardiaco. Mire a todos mis compañeros y no parecían en mejor situación que yo. Cada uno de ellos tenía una cara de tristeza enorme, indicándome que no querían ni siquiera tocar al pobre animalito.

-Albarn, comience a cortar.-Comencé a sudar frío, demonios, como iba a abrir un pobre animalito? Mire a Soul buscando ayuda, pero pude ver en su cara claramente que tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Esto…yo no puedo hacerlo…mmm….es que…me duelen mucho las manos! Si, me duelen mucho las manos!-Stein me miro sin de reojo, sin tragarse la historia. Se acerco a mi puesto y saco un bisturí, sonriendo perversamente.

-Entonces comenzare yo.-Y lo corto. Y vi la sangre y no pude evitar marearme. Todo se veía extraño a mi alrededor y escuchaba todo como si estuviese muy lejos de mi.

"Maka…Maka…Maka…"

Demonios! Maldito Stein y sus clases para asesinos!

Sentí que mis piernas tocaron el frío suelo del lugar. Pero si yo estaba de pie…

Abrí los ojos intentando ver a mi alrededor, pero no veía nada. Nada. Estaba prácticamente ciega. Solo veía todo de un color gris y ni siquiera podía diferenciar la cosas a mi alrededor.

Una mano se deslizo por mi espalda y me tomo de la cintura, y otra me tomo de las piernas, levantándome del piso. Abrace asustada lo que pensé que seria el cuello de mi ambulancia personal.

-Donde estoy? – pregunte algo incomoda. Si hay algo que me maree mas que un hámster abierto, es que me lleven a lo princesa.

-Estamos en el pasillo, te llevo a la enfermería.

-Soul? Eres tu?

-Quien mas podría ser? Es que acaso no me ves bien?- Esforcé mi vista al máximo, y lo único que logre ver fue una mata de cabello blanco y también me gane una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Gemí de dolor.-Estas bien? Te estas poniendo azul, lo sabias?

-Lo siento mucho. Si quieres puedes bajarme, supongo que no queda mucho para llegar. Además, Kim se enojara si te ve otra vez cerca mío.-Kim Diehl, según el diario de Tsubaki, es la novia de Soul, y una de las cantantes pop del momento. Pelo rosado y buena figura, como se podría imaginar, una chica muy linda, pero también, algo diva.

-No pasa nada. Ella sabe que jamás miraría a una pecho plano como tú- Y estallo en carcajadas.

-Idiota. Ojala fuese Hero el que me lleva en estos momentos…-Soul bufo y murmuro algo que no llegue a comprender.

-No me compares con idiotas.- Sentí que soltaba su agarre y muerta de miedo, abrace su cuello con fuerza, inhalando ese aroma tan varonil de desprendía, y que provoco que en mi estomago se formara una sensación demasiado placentera.-Tranquila, que ya llegamos, solo te intento dejar en la camilla.

-Ah, esto, gracias.-Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Mejor te quitas ese sonrojo, pareces tomate.-Dijo soltando una carcajada. Parpadee varias veces, logrando aclarar un poco la imagen a mí alrededor. Estábamos en la enfermería. Solos, ya que al parecer la enfermera no estaba.

-Idiota-murmure.

-Iré a buscar a Medusa, espera un poco.

-Esto…Soul!-grite.

-Ah? Pasa algo?- Pude ver que había dejado esa pose _cool_ por la de un chico totalmente normal y preocupado. Sonreí burlonamente.

-En estos momentos, no te ves nada _cool_.-Y comencé a reírme feliz.

* * *

Ya eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, y yo estaba recostada en mi cama, con la cabeza aun dándome vueltas y completamente sola.

Medusa-sensei había dicho que tenía que descansar, y por lo tanto, me salte todas las clases siguientes y me tome la tarde libre. Por supuesto, cuando las chicas se enteraron de que estaba algo enferma, no habían dudado en venir a cuidarme y en el caso de Patty, a contarme cuentos sobre jirafas y también algunos chismes. Como por ejemplo, que Kim se había peleado con Soul por mi culpa y que en estos momentos, Soul estaba más enojado que nunca.

Me levante y me lave la cara, la culpa me carcomía por dentro y lo que mas me calmaba, era tocar mi guitarra.

Me fui directo a la sala de ensayos, rezando porque estuviese abierta y porque Sid –el cuidador y profesor de educación física- no me encontrara.

Cuando llegue allá me encontré con que las luces estaban prendidas y las puertas estaban abiertas. Sigilosa como una pantera, tome mi guitarra y me senté en una esquina de la habitación.

Pero unos pasos interrumpieron mi ensayo, provocando que casi soltara un chillido. Me escondí entre los instrumentos, escuchando el jadeo de la persona que acababa de entrar.

-Ahhh…esto no es _cool_…si Sid me encuentra me matara…-Al escuchar claramente la voz de Soul, Salí de mi escondite.

-Soul? Que haces acá?

-SHHHT!-Dijo tapándome la boca y estirándose de sobremanera para apagar la luz – sin lograrlo, claro esta- para luego soltarme y correr a apagar la luz.

-Que demonios haces?-susurre enojada.

-Le hemos hecho una broma a Sid, con Black Star, nos esta buscando. Parece que nos quiere matar-dijo totalmente extasiado. Rápidamente, me tapo la boca antes de que lo regañara y me escondió, junto a el en mi antiguo escondite, provocando que nuestras respiraciones chocaran y nuestros cuerpos estuviesen muy juntos.-No Hables.-Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo la adrenalina de cuando cometes alguna travesura, correr por mi cuerpo.

-Hay alguien aquí?-Grito Sid desde la puerta de la habitación, alumbrando hacia adentro con una linterna- idiota, hay luces- provocando que los dos contuviésemos la respiración.-Parece que no…-Suspiramos aliviados.

Pero todo ese alivio murió cuando sentimos las llaves cerrar completamente la habitación.

Estábamos encerrados. Juntos.

Los pasos se alejaron y rápidamente Soul salio corriendo para ver si la puerta había quedado abierta.

-Demonios!-exclamo totalmente enojado, sentándose en el piso con evidente frustración.

Fui hacia las ventanas, esperando que estuviesen abiertas, pero nada.

Comencé a desesperarme, esto es lo peor que me podría haber pasado, estar junto a Soul, encerrados, solos! Ese idiota quizás hasta me viole!

Me abofetee mentalmente. Tenia que calmarme.

-Esto…Soul.-El aludido levanto la cabeza.

-Pasa algo?

-Como saldremos de aquí?- Soul saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar. Podía escuchar claramente el sonido que indicaba que aun no contestaban, debido al silencio que había en todo el lugar.

-_Que pasa viejo?_

_-_Black Star, donde te metiste?

_-Estoy en mi habitación, un mortal como Sid jamás podrá atrapar a su Dios! Nyajajajajaja!_

Me resbalo una gotita por la sien al escuchar su risa, eh incluso ya me lo imaginaba riendo como loco, con esa típica pose de "dios" sobre la cama y un Kid mas que enojado.

-Black, necesito tu ayuda. El idiota de Sid me ha dejado encerrado en la sala de ensayos, junto a la plana de Maka…-Le estampe un Maka-chop en la cabeza-Ay!-Se quejo sobandose- necesito que le robes las llaves a Sid y nos saques de aquí…

-_Yahooo! Tranquilízate, tu Dios se encargara de todo!_

_-_Espera…que mejor sea Kid…

Pero no alcanzo a decirle, ya que el idiota egocéntrico ya había cortado. Soul suspiro derrotado y luego dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia mi.

-Siéntate.-su tono autoritario por un momento me hizo querer hacerle caso, pero, quien era el para mandarme?

-No.

-Que te sientes.

-Ya dije que no.

-Maka…

-No quiero.- Valla…que infantil puedo llegar a ser.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pude ver como sonreía torcidamente y como estaba distraída con su sonrisa, no me di n cuenta cuando su mano tomo la mía, jalándome hacia el piso y haciendo que me sentara a su lado forzosamente.

-Idiota…-murmure avergonzada. El solo se limito a mirarme con esos penetrantes ojos suyos, de los que apenas podía percibir ese color carmín que tanto me gustaba…Y tampoco pude evitar sentir el roce de nuestras manos, aun juntas, dándome ese calor y confianza que me volvían loca y hacían que se me derritiese el alma.

Demonios, que estoy hablando?

Black Star! Por favor sálvame! Comienzo a delirar!

* * *

**Hasta aquí!**

**Les gusto?**

**Lo continuo?**

**Adelantos en mi blog!-estaba aburrida xd-le quitan los espacios xd ah y si les da flojera, vean mi perfil, ahí esta el link directo.**

h t t p : / / i m y o u r f a v o r i t e d r u g . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

xoxo


	4. Un concierto algo incomodo

**Aquí esta la conti.**

**Gracias por los reviews y los comentarios en el blog.**

**Las canciones aqui no me pertenecen (Bad Romance, I`m not okay,American Idiot y Going Under) y tampoco Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Cap 4:** Un concierto algo incomodo.

Estaba incomoda y muerta de frío. Comencé a abrazarme a mi misma, tratando de darme calor.

Y Soul no ayudaba mucho. Hacia rato que no hablaba nada y eso hacia que sintiese aun mas incomoda. Seguramente esta enojado conmigo.

-Hey, Soul.

-mmm?

-Siento mucho lo de Kim…-De pronto, comenzó a reírse como si le hubiese dicho un chiste o algo así. Le mire enojada, YO había dejado todo mi orgullo de lado y le pedía perdón, y el se burlaba?

-No te preocupes- dijo entre risas- ya me la pagaras…

Comencé a sudar frío…

-No le iras a contar, cierto?- me miro con cierta perversión y luego sonrió.

-No…-suspire aliviada- ese no…pero podría contarle otro…

-Como que?- De pronto tiro de mi brazo, haciendo que nuestro cuerpos quedasen mas pegados.

-Como que fui yo quien te dio tu primer beso…

-N-no!-demonios! Era verdad que el me dio mi primer beso, pero no fue con mi consentimiento! Es mas, me robo mi primer beso!

-Mientes.-dijo sonriendo, provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante el.-Si no fui yo, quien fue el valiente?

-Mi primer beso fue con…-miente Maka! Miente!- esto…sabes, Black Star ya lleva dos horas de retraso…deberías llamarlo…

-No cambies el tema, de verdad quiero saber quien fue el idiota que lo hizo.

Para que quiere saber quien lo hizo? Digo, ni que fuera mi padre, o mi novio…o Liz.

Arrg! Uno nunca puede saber que pasa por la mente de este idiota.

-Y? – insistió.

-…esto…fuee…

-YAHOOO!-Black Star había llegado al rescate, gritando como siempre y para mi sorpresa y la de Soul, rompiendo la puerta de una patada, haciendo que pegáramos un salto y nos separáramos al instante.

-Black Star!-acabe soltando de la nada. Black y Soul me miraron algo perdidos. De pronto, Soul se percato de lo que había dicho. Apunto a Black Star de manera acusadora.

-Tu primer beso fue…con Black Star?-pregunto aun sin creérselo. Asentí nerviosa, rezando para que Black no soltara alguna de sus idioteces.

-Que? A ESA PLANA?- exclamo confundido. Impulsivamente le tape la boca y lo arrastre hacia fuera, alejándolo de Soul.

-Le dirás que tu me diste mi primer beso, me oíste?- Black Star negó con la cabeza asustado, aun con mi mano en su boca, incapaz de hablar o gritar.- Le dirás, o sino le diré a todos que a los once creías que te iba a llegar una carta de Hogwarts y que lloraste porque no querías dejar a tus amigos!- siguió negando con la cabeza, claramente avergonzado, aunque lo mas probable seria que después dijera que un Dios como el no creería esas cosas- entonces…le diré a Tsubaki que estas enamorado de ella!

Claramente eso pareció funcionar ya que rápidamente comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Así me gusta.

-Un ser tan Big como yo no puede dejar que revelen esas cosas.-Dijo avergonzado. Soul salio de la sala con aparente irritación.

-Vamos.-dijo dándole un empujoncito a su amigo, para que avanzara.

En cuanto a mi, me quede sola, pero aliviada. Black Star sabe lo que le conviene. Aunque de alguna manera no puedo evitar preguntarme…Que será lo que pasa por la cabeza de Soul? Manera de enojarse…no lo comprendo para nada.

Comencé a caminar bajo el manto de oscuridad que se extendía por la escuela. Cada uno de mis pasos se escuchaba con claridad debido al silencio. Un enorme aviso colorido llamo mi atención.

"MOSH! Shibusen Festival Presenta a las mejores bandas del país!

Una gira única, con grandes artistas y muchas sorpresas.

Primer concierto: 27 de Febrero. Las Vegas."

Y de fondo, había un Enorme Shinigami-sama saludando, al lado de un enorme casino y abrazado de dos bailarinas con poca ropa y unas cartas y fichas de póker en las manos.

Momento…27 de febrero? Eso no es en 3 días mas?

Por dios! Shinigami-sama no avisa nada! Me fui corriendo a mi habitación, eufórica porque el gran momento se acercaba. Esto definitivamente se va a poner muy bueno.

* * *

Sentí un poco de envidia al ver como Kim salía majestuosamente al escenario. Todo estaba lleno de gente, gente que la alababa y coreaba sus canciones.

Mire a todos a mí alrededor. Black Star y Kid estaban peleando, porque Black parecía un vago y Kid decía que tenía que vestirse más simétricamente. Por otro lado estaba Ox, mirando a Kim embobado, y Soul, en las mismas. Tsubaki estaba conversando con Kilik, provocando que mas de alguna vez Back Star e lanzase miradas asesinas. Liz y Patty se pintaban las uñas y charlaban alegremente. Bueno, en cuanto a Harvar…estaba durmiendo sobre una silla. Y Hero, estaba a mi lado, ya que habíamos estado conversando, y ahora los tres, junto a Jacqueline, mirábamos la actuación de Kim.

Toda la gente comenzó a cantar junto a ella, mientras una decena de chicas bailaban a su espalda, con extraños atuendos y movimientos un tanto…sensuales.

En tanto Kim cantaba con el público algo tan pegajoso…digno del pop.

_I want your love and__  
__I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
__(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)__  
__I want your love and__  
__All your lovers' revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance_

Suficiente de pop por hoy.

Me aleje un poco, esperando a que terminara de cantar luego, e hice lo mismo que Harvar. Intente dormir.

Pero una voz me impidió dormir, y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré de frente con la cara de Hero. Muy cerca. Me eché un poco hacia atrás, tratando de no perder la cordura y besarlo ahí mismo.

-Pasa algo?- su voz preocupada me puso nerviosa- Estas enferma? Si quieres le puedo decir a Shi…

-No le pasa nada.-le interrumpió una voz de forma cortante. Era Soul.-Hero, le toca a tu grupo. Date prisa.-Hero le miro un poco irritado, pero aun así, se giro y me sonrió tiernamente.

-Estas bien?-me pregunto de nuevo. Asentí con la cabeza. Hero se paro y se fue corriendo hacia su grupo, sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa victoriosa a Soul.

Me pare enseguida, y fui tras el, para ver su actuación.

Pude sentir la mirada de Soul clavada en mi espalda, y luego las risas de Kim, y los besos que se daban. Valla…que asco me dan.

Hero comenzó. La guitarra sonaba excelente, la batería, el teclado, el bajo, todo! Aunque solo había algo que quería escuchar con mayor ansiedad: Su voz. Y cuando comenzó a cantar, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que yo ya conocía esa canción e incluso, me sabia hasta el coro. Y no pude evitarlo. Gritaba y cantaba, como una fan más. A mi lado, Liz se destornillaba de la risa junto a Patty y Tsubaki me observaba sorprendida.

_But you really need to listen to me__  
__Because I'm telling you the truth__  
__I mean this, I'm okay!__  
__(Trust Me)_

_I'm not okay__  
__I'm not okay__  
__Well, I'm not okay__  
__I'm not o-fucking-kay__  
__I'm not okay__  
__I'm not okay__  
__(Okay)_

La canción termino, y le toco salir a Skeleton Crew. Al pasar por mi lado, y sin que Kim se diera cuenta, Soul me susurro al oído "ahora escucharas música de verdad".

Debía admitirlo, ellos eran buenos.

Pero ahora que lo recordaba…hoy me tocaba pagar parte de la apuesta. Me puse nerviosa como nunca…y si no besaba a nadie? Soul de seguro muestra las fotos…no puede ser…menudo problema en el que me he metido.

-Maka, supongo que ya sabes a quien besar, cierto?-Mire a Liz con los ojos llorosos, negando con la cabeza.

Todas me miraron sorprendidas y murmuraron "estas perdida…" mientras un aura negra se apoderaba de ellas y se deprimían al máximo.

Mire a Soul, quien ya estaba cantando una de sus canciones mas conocidas, haciendo que la gente saltara se empujaran los unos a los otros.

_Don't want to be an American idiot.__  
__One nation controlled by the media.__  
__Information age of hysteria.__  
__It's calling out to idiot America._

Y pronto terminaron su canción, bajo los gritos de miles de personas. Y ahora le tocaba al último grupo. Nosotras.

Trague saliva y Salí al escenario. Cada una todo su instrumento. Y yo comencé.

Deslizaba rápidamente mis dedos por la guitarra, cambiando de acorde, sintiendo la adrenalina y escuchando los gritos histéricos del público.

Uno, dos, tres ataques de peluches nos llegaban sin cesar, aunque ya el suelo se encontraba casi repleto de cosas que había tirado para los demás, incluyendo algunos sostenes enormes para los chicos.

Y la voz de Tsubaki sonaba hermosa, denotando todo el sentimiento puesto en la canción

Se acercaba el gran final.

_I'm dying again, I'm going under__  
__Drowning in you, I'm falling forever__  
__I've got to break through, I'm going under__  
__Going under, I'm going under_

Un último rasgueo marco el final de la canción, y el público estallo en gritos.

Salimos del escenario corriendo, felices como nunca.

Luego Shinigami-sama salio y dio toda una charla, haciéndonos pasar a todos los artistas adelante.

La gente aplaudía contenta y yo también lo estaba, hasta que Soul le pidió el micrófono, y pensé que la vida se me iba a hacer cuadritos. Sabia lo que pretendía, y por eso temía lo que pudiese decir.

-Buenas noches-saludo cortésmente- hace un tiempo, hice una apuesta con una amiga. Y parte de esa apuesta, es que deberá besar a dos chicos en cada concierto del Festival.- Mire a mi alrededor. Las cámaras comenzaron a grabar y los paparazzi a fotografiar.-Que pase adelante la señorita Maka Albarn.

Es seguro. Soul me odia. Avance nerviosa y me puse a su lado, con las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón a mil por hora.

-Bien Maka, a quien vas a besar? – Tenía ganas de llorar, Soul solo me quiere humillar. Mire a mi alrededor, a mis amigos y algo hizo "click!" en mi mente. Mis amigos…Me voltee y los mire esperando complicidad, y todos me sonrieron. Que buenos amigos tengo!

Me acerque a Kid…que vergüenza, pero bueno, es guapo y lo conozco hace mucho tiempo, así que lo bese. Y luego tome a Black Star de a polera y le bese también.

Me voltee hacia el publico totalmente sonrojada y luego les sonreí. Y todos comenzaron a gritar por mí. Soul me miraba incrédulo y los paparazzi me bañaban en flashes.

-Creo que ha sido todo por hoy. Muchas gracias!-Grito Kim, quien ya tenia otro micrófono y reí feliz.

Liz y las chicas me arrastraron literalmente hacia fuera del lugar, y cuando ya no había nadie, estallaron en risas.

-Deberías haber visto la cara de Soul!

-Estaba enojadísimo!

-Fue grandioso Maka!

Las chicas me felicitaron por los besos que les di a los chicos, burlándose y pensando en que estarían pensando ahora, como Kid, diciendo "ese beso fue de lo mas simétrico!" o Black Star "la plana de Maka a besado a un Dios como yo!".

Decidí volver al lugar, puesto que después nos iríamos al hotel New York New York para pasar la noche y luego volveríamos al Shibusen, a nuestros deberes normales.

Me di la vuelta, pero el brazo de Liz fue más rápido y me atrapo al instante.

-Ni creas que te dejaremos ir. Hoy hay que celebrar.

Y todas juntas me arrastraron hacia los bares y casinos de Las Vegas.

Aunque en realidad Liz ya se conocía el lugar de memoria, y no llevo a la discoteca mas grande y llena de gente que se pueda encontrar.

Y también lleno de chicos lindos…y paparazzis.

Algo me hacia sentir un placer enorme…pero no sabia porque.

Porque Soul estaba tan enojado?

* * *

**Well, eso es.**

**Si quieren la conti me avisan c:**

**Proximo capitulo: Paparazzis! Soul que piensas?**

**Avance próximamente en el blog.**

h t t p : / / i m y o u r f a v o r i t e d r u g . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

**Nos vemos!**

**xoxo**


	5. Paparazzis! Soul que piensas?

**Aquí esta la conti.**

**Gracias por los reviews y los comentarios en el blog.**

* * *

**Cap 5: **Paparazzis! Soul que piensas?

La música electrónica hace rato había dejado de sonar, dando paso a la música romántica, en donde todas las parejas salían a bailar lentamente y se abrazaban y besaban como si no se hubiesen visto en meses o quizá en años.

Si lo pensaba bien, es porque tal vez estuviesen enamorados, aunque yo jamás sentí algo así. Cuando estaba junto a Wes, y el me sonreía, yo también lo hacia, porque me sentía muy bien junto a el. Pero nunca sentí todas esas cosas que describen en las revistas o que dice Tsubaki que siente cuando Black Star le sonríe. Jamás sentí que le corazón se me fuese a salir o que mi alma se derritiese por el. Quizá no le amaba. Talvez solo lo quería mucho.

Y talvez Soul se dio cuenta de eso.

Un carraspeo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Un chico mas alto que yo, pelo café y ojos violeta, me invitaba a bailar. Acepte para pasar el tiempo.

El aroma del chico con el que bailaba, me embriagaba poco a poco. Mis amigas me observaban a lo lejos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción increíble. Me di cuenta, de que los demás chicos también andaban por ahí.

Tsubaki con Black Star, Jacqueline con Harvar. Todos bailando a paso lento entre la multitud.

Me sorprendí de no ver a Kim por ahí. De seguro debe estar dando una entrevista o algo por el estilo.

Sentí las manos del chico bajar peligrosamente por mi cintura. Esto no me gustaba nada. Tome sus manos y las subí nuevamente hacia la espalda, pero nuevamente las bajo, depositándolas en una zona bastante peligrosa.

Le empuje despacio, dándole a entender que no deseaba bailar mas con el. En este momento hubiese deseado estar leyendo, para estamparle un Maka-chop en la cabeza.

Pero no funciono, ya que me pego mas a su cuerpo, aplastando mis pechos en contra de el.

Furiosa, intente separarme. Pero no me dejo. Me apretó más y con su mano, me obligo a mirarle. Me iba besar. Por dios, me va a besar y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Déjame!-grite, pero gracias a la música nadie mas que el me escucho.  
-Vamos muñequita rockera, déjame llevarte a mi cama...-mi virginidad...con este tipo? nunca. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, cuando ya se avecinaba aquel despreciable y asqueroso beso.  
-No! -grite otra vez. Estaba tan cerca...

-Te dijo que la dejaras!-y Paf! Soul lo golpeo en la cara, botándolo al suelo y rompiéndole la boca.

El chico se levanto furioso y se fue directo a por Soul.

Y la pelea había comenzado.

Estaba asustada por toda la situación que se formaba a mí alrededor. La masa de gente que antes bailaba, ahora se encontraba agrupada, haciendo un espacio para que Soul y el chico –del que nunca me entere su nombre- pelearan con toda libertad mientras ellos miraban.

Dos tipos grandotes se acercaron a Soul, dispuestos a golpearlo también. Estaba preocupada, digo, si alguna vez odie a Soul por algo, en estos momentos había echado todo ese odio a la basura, y no podía creer que era el, quien me defendía. Impulsivamente, tome unos vasos que había en la barra, y se los lance en la cabeza. Error. Se voltearon furiosos, y ahora venían por mi.

Mire a Soul, en busca de ayuda, pero el ya estaba en el suelo, peleándose con el otro chico…aunque en realidad seria, golpeando al otro chico o matándolo.

Mierda.

Yo y mis idioteces. Ahora, estaba atrapada entre dos gorilas que de seguro no me harán nada bueno.

Escuche a mis espaldas, el sonido de dedos tronándose. Me voltee y vi a mis amigos, Kid y Black Star sonriendo, para luego cada uno ponerse a golpear a su gorila correspondiente. Suspire aliviada y me fui directo hacia Soul, quien había dejado inconsciente a su rival y ahora estaba sentado en el piso, cansado, con algunos rasguños y con un poco de sangre en la boca. Me arrodille junto a el preocupada, y le limpie la sangre con mi polerón.

-Estas bien, Soul? –le pregunte nerviosa. Demonios, no podía sentirme mas culpable. Me miro tranquilo y luego sonrió torcidamente, provocando que me pusiera nerviosa y me ardiera la cara.

-No te preocupes-me dijo al oído- ,a un chico tan _cool_como yo no le afectan estas cosas.

-YAHOO! Un mortal como tu jamás podrá derrotar a un Dios como yo! – gritaba Black Star, con un pie sobre el gorila y con una de sus manos apuntando al cielo, en su típica pose de "Dios", mientras reía histéricamente.

Mire a Soul confundida, y los dos nos largamos a reír del idiota de nuestro amigo.

Me sentía bien, es extraño…pero no odiar a Soul, se siente realmente bien.

* * *

Bostece otra vez y me acurruque en mi cama, ya que estaba aun muy cansada. Después de la fiesta, no había dormido nada, primero, por que aun estaba algo alterada, segundo, porque la fiesta termino a las siete de la mañana, y tercero, por que las horas siguientes, en las que estuve en el hotel, me mantuve limpiando las heridas de Soul y dándole las gracias por haberme salvado. Además, en el camino a Death City, no pude dormir ni un poco, ya que estaba ocupada conversando con Hero de cuanta idiotez se nos viniera a la cabeza.

Hoy era día sábado, por lo tanto, no había clases.

Y eso significaba que era libre.

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta con insistencia y la única opción que me quedo, fue la de abrir, y encontrarme con la cara sonriente de Liz, Patty y Tsubaki, quienes venían con una torre de revistas en mano.

-Maka! Que haces aun con pijama? Ve a bañarte! Tenemos que leer revistas!- como todos los meses, Liz venia, y compraba todas las revistas en las que pudiésemos salir.

Por lo tanto, mientras mis amigas conversaban algún tema trivial, yo me fui a la ducha.

Me mire la cara, aun tenia cara de enfiestada. Me desvestí, y di el agua caliente, y por mientras me mire en el espejo. Rayos, aun sigo siendo plana. Suspire y apoye mis manos en mi cadera, aunque lo único que provoco fue que me doliera la piel. Me mire. Tenía un enorme moretón debido a que el idiota de la fiesta me apretó demasiado fuerte. Me metí a la ducha, y me quede parada, esperando que el agua caliente me cubriera por completo y relajara mis músculos. Cuando estuve lista, Salí y me cambie de ropa, en el baño, ya que si se me ocurría salir así, Liz y Patty se me lanzarían encima y me vestirían a su manera.

-Ya estoy lista!-dije alegremente mientras me sentaba en el suelo, junto a mis amigas.

-Entonces comencemos.-dijo tranquilamente Tsubaki.

-La primera! la primera! Kyajajaja-comenzó a reír Patty, aun me pregunto como puede reír tanto…

Cuando vi la primera portada, me quede de piedra, y las chicas también. Comenzamos a revisar todas la revistas, todo.

"Maka Albarn rompiendo corazones…que se trae esta chica?" o " Black, Kid y Soul, acaso Maka a conquistado a Skeleton Crew?"

-No puede ser…-fue lo único que logre murmurar.

-Y mira esto…-me indico Liz, pasándome una revista, en la que salían imágenes de la pelea, he incluso, de cuando le limpiaba la sangre a Soul de la boca.

Sentí como algo vibraba cerca mío, y no tenia que verlo para adivinar que seria Spirit, llamando por teléfono para que le explicara el asunto. Opte por lo sano y corte la llamada.

Tenia que seguir leyendo.

Mire otra portada, que decía, "Evans y Albarn, dos rockeros en resonancia" y una foto en donde salía Soul saliendo de mi habitación. Se me subieron los colores a la cara y mis amigas no hicieron nada más que mirarme como pidiéndome una explicación.

-No es lo que creen, solo le curaba las heridas. Me preocupe por Soul.- Me miraron sorprendidas y luego sonrieron picaronamente.

-Maka-chan…

-Que pasa?-dije con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Estas segura de que odias a Soul, tanto como dices?

* * *

Me torcí el tobillo por tercera vez en la noche, debido a estos odiosos tacos y a este incomodo vestido. Para variar, Shinigami nos había hecho participes de otra de sus grandiosas ideas, una "pequeña celebración" por el éxito del festival. Claro, si hubiese sido pequeño, lo creo, pero no, era una celebración de lo más ostentosa, con trajes de gala y músicos refinados.

Las chicas me tomaron de los brazos y me sujetaron durante todo el camino.

La verdad es que se caminar con tacos, pero con tacos de altura normal, no de doce centímetros como los que me dio Liz.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, pude divisar, a muchos periodistas, músicos de otros lugares, actrices, directores y otros. Es decir, mucha gente famosa. Me puse algo incomoda, usualmente no vestía de esta manera y además, mis amigas, se veían mucho mejor que yo.

Nos paseamos por el lugar esperando no ser reconocidas por nadie, aunque no funciono, ya que rápidamente nos comenzaron a rodear periodistas y a preguntar estupideces como:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tu y Evans saliendo?

-No estamos saliendo.

-¿Entonces se podría decir que sales con Black Star?

-No! No salgo con ninguno! Tampoco con Kid!-reclame ya enojada.

-Te hemos visto con Hero, vocalista de Paranoia. Son novios?-contraataco una periodista de farándula.

-No, no tengo novio, ni nada, solo me dedico a la música.

Algunos periodistas rieron y otro voltearon al ver a la pareja emblemática del año: Soul y Kim.

Rápidamente se agruparon alrededor de ellos y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas. Vi como Soul parecía incomodo por las preguntas y Kim, enojada. Liz me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a algún lugar donde no nos acosaran, aunque de reojo pude ver como Kim le reclamaba algo a Soul y este ni se inmutaba. Valla parejita de novios.

-Que tal Maka, como estas?- A mi lado, apareció Hero, sonriendo. Me sentí feliz y le abrasé de inmediato.

-Muy bien y tu?- dije sonriendo. Puso una cara de cansancio y luego se largo a reír.

-Tocaron muy bien el otro día, tocas muy bien la guitarra.

-Tu también, cantas muy bien, además.

-Me dio mucha risa verte cantando nuestra canción, me hubiese gustado que la cantaras frente a todos.-Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Por un instante, la mirada de Hero se perdió entre la multitud, me voltee a ver, y era Jacqueline, con un vestido hermoso y a paso hipnotizante se acercaba a nosotros. Hero sonrió como idiota al verla. Sonreí.

-Te gusta, no es así?- Hero pego un salto y me miro sonrojado.

-Se nota mucho?-me pregunto.

-No tanto-bromee- es que justo ahora parece que necesitaras un balde para la baba que te quiere caer de la boca.

Reímos juntos y luego, cuando Jacqueline llego, la salude y me fui con mis amigas.

-Viste con quien esta Hero?-me pegunto Liz de inmediato.

-Con Jacqueline…-respondí tranquila.

-Te va a robar a Hero!-dijo histérica.

-Hero no me pertenece. Es mi amigo y nada más.

-Yo pensaba que te gustaba…-me dijo Tsubaki.

-Yo también…pero no me ponía celosa ni nada, así que eso significa que es solo mi amigo.

Las chicas me quedaron mirando como si les hablara en chino, e incluso Patty dejo de reír por un momento, para luego estallar en risas otra vez.

-Lo-lo-qu-que pasa-dijo Liz en medio de las carcajadas- es que a ti-ti

-Te gusta Soul!-dijeron al unísono mientras seguían riendo.

De seguro ya estaba más roja que un tomate. Comencé a negar con la cabeza.

-Como creen! Ese idiota? Nooooo.

Pero no me creyeron. Y siguieron riendo mientras yo me hundía mas y mas en la desesperación y la vergüenza. Tenía mucho calor, así que me fui directo por un poco de ponche, para ver si se me bajaba el sonrojo.

A mi lado apareció Soul, algo irritado y dispuesto a servirse ponche también. Me sonrió torcidamente, como siempre. Le devolví la sonrisa, aun nerviosa y sin poder quitarme de la cabeza lo que dijeron las chicas.

"Te gusta Soul!"

-Aléjate de mi novio.- esas simples palabras hicieron que despertara por completo y también, el liquido que caía de mi pelo.

Me voltee confundida y me encontré con Kim, quien tenia un enorme vaso de una sustancia que no supe identificar y una mirada amenazante en el rostro. Mire a mí alrededor. Todo aquel murmullo que había en el salón hace un rato, se había extinguido completamente, produciéndose un silencio espantoso. Mis amigas me observaban sorprendidas –como todos los demás invitados- y Soul, estaba riéndose. Me rompió el corazón.

Furiosa, tome lo que tenia más cercano, que resulto ser una tarta, y me lancé en contra de Kim. Pero para mi mala suerte, ella logro escapar y a quien recibió el golpe –y de lleno en la cara- fue nada mas y nada menos que Soul.

Se quedo unos minutos procesando lo que había pasado y luego, esbozando su sonrisa mas _cool_, me enterró otra tarta en la cara. Todos estaban en silencio mirando con sorpresa la vergonzosa situación. Por atrás de Soul y Kim, apareció Hero, con dos vasos de lo que parecía ron, y se los dio vuelta en la cabeza. Soul estaba enfurecido y Kim indignada.

Me mire. Estaba mojada, pegajosa y llena de tarta. Mire a mi alrededor, y me encontré con la mirada penetrante de un chico que jamás había visto, cabello negro con puntas blancas, vestido completamente de negro y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y a su lado, una chica pelirosada, me miraba entristecida, era muy delgada y vestía un largo vestido negro.

Todos habían visto mi humillación.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir y no pude hacer nada más que salir corriendo en medio de todo el silencio. Mire una ultima vez mas y pude ver a Hero corriendo detrás mío, y toda una guerra de comida a mis espaldas, encabezada por mis amigas, Liz y Patty.

Salí del lugar y me metí a una de las aulas, dispuesta a llorar. Me senté en el piso frustrada, y una mano se deslizo por mi espalda y me atrajo a su pecho.

-No se porque-dije en medio de hipidos- me odia tanto!

-no te preocupes Maka,-me dijo Hero- es un idiota. Todas tus amigas te quieren. Y yo también. Eres como una hermana para mi.-Le abrasé fuerte.

-Yo también te quiero Hero.

Y ahí me quede, llorando un largo rato en sus brazos.

Y juro, que jamás me enamorare de Soul.

Tu! chica pelirosa! Seas quien seas, por favor ayúdame a lidiar con lo que siento!

* * *

**Well, eso es.**

**Si quieren la conti, me avisan c:**

**Próximo capitulo: Una gatita llamada Blair.**

**Avance próximamente en el blog.**

h t t p : / / i m y o u r f a v o r i t e d r u g . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

**Nos vemos!**

**xoxo**


	6. Una gatita llamada Blair

**Aquí esta la conti.**

**Gracias por los reviews y los comentarios en el blog.**

* * *

**Cap 6:** Una gatita llamada Blair.

Era como si me hubiesen pegado una bofetada. Inmediatamente corrí detrás de Hero, aunque en realidad, detrás de Maka. Liz y Patty habían comenzado una guerra de comidas, poniendo de blanco de tiro, a Kim. De un momento a otro, Hero había desaparecido de mi vista, y no me quedo otra que pararme y buscarlo con la vista. Escuche un llanto. Demonios. Maka estaba llorando. Por culpa de la diva celosa de Kim. Me acerque hasta donde se escuchaba algo de ruido, aunque algo me decía que no me acercara. Y lo pude escuchar claramente salir de sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Hero.

Me sentí idiota, por haber presenciado, aquella absurda declaración de amor.

Por alguna razón, sentí que el pecho se me oprimía de tristeza. Hace mucho tiempo, era yo quien secaba las lágrimas de Maka, y quien decía chorradas para que sonriera. Pero ahora estaba Hero. Y ahora ella me odiaba.

Chasquee la lengua molesto y me fui directo a mi habitación. Me toque el cabello, el cual estaba pasado a ron y además, tenia la cara pegajosa. Rápidamente me saque la chaqueta y la corbata, para luego dirigirme al baño, y darme una ducha con agua fría. Necesitaba despejarme.

Al otro día, como siempre, me recibió una mañana cool. Digna de un chico cool.

-Viejo! Que tal estas?-me salude como siempre con Black Star, chocando las palmas. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y pronto comenzó a contarme todo lo que había pasado mientras yo no estaba.-Hubieses visto a Kid llorando por la simetría nyajajaja!

-Paso algo mas?-pregunte entre carcajadas también.

-Pueeees…Maka volvió a la fiesta…-dijo poniéndose extrañamente serio. Bufe.

-Apuesto a que volvió con su nuevo novio-dije sarcástico.

-Si por nuevo novio te refieres a que venia con los ojos hinchados, rojos y aparte acompañada de nadie…

Sentí que se me retorcía el estomago por la culpa. Le mire buscando su ayuda.

-Crees que deba pedirle disculpas?- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y comenzó a reírse histéricamente.-Que te pasa?

-Tu Dios te dice que lo hagas!-tenia que haberlo sabido, viniendo de Black Star, la respuesta siempre seria idiota. Le sonreí y entramos al salón de clases, siendo para variar, los últimos en llegar.

-Esta es la ultima vez que los dejo pasar tarde, me oyeron?-Stein nos lanzo una de esas miradas amenazantes, de esas que matarían a cualquiera.

-Siiii…-respondimos al unísono, muertos de miedo.

Rápidamente me senté en mi puesto, al lado de Maka, quien ni siquiera se volteo a mirarme.

-Buenos días…-le salude. Nada. No se volteo, ni me sonrió, y no me contesto. Se limito a mirar la clase de Stein como si yo no existiera.-Esto…Maka…-susurre, para que no nos oyeran.-Ella seguía escribiendo en el cuaderno los apuntes que daba el profesor.-Maka.-le llame tironeándole un poco el uniforme.

-Cállate.-me ordeno.

-Oye, no tienes porque enojarte…solo quería pedirte disculpas.-Sentí que me ardía la cara y suspire, contento de haberme sacado este peso de encima. Se volteo y me miro con las mejillas coloradas.

-Ni creas que te perdonare. Te comportas como un idiota, tú no eras así.-Abrí la boca para replicarle, pero gracias a un "amoroso" empujón de Maka, me salve de que un bisturí volador me cortara por la mitad. Trague saliva con dificultad.

-Ibas a decir algo, Evans?-pregunto Stein sonriendo macabramente. Negué con la cabeza de inmediato y abrí el libro de la asignatura de biología. Lo deje parado, para que no se viera mi cara, apoye los brazos y me acosté sobre ellos, intentando dormir.

De verdad Maka creía que yo había cambiado?

Es decir, hasta cierto modo es obvio, ya no soy el niño que era antes. Crecí, y soy mas famoso que antes…tengo fama de tener todas las chicas que yo quisiera, y de contar con todo el dinero que yo quiera. Además, antes me veía con mi familia. Ahora no. Vivía solo, hasta hace poco, gano mi propio dinero y a Wes, no lo he querido ver desde hace años. Lo odio.

Aunque…no creo haber cambiado del todo. Aun sigo siendo cool, y disfruto de la música, tal y como lo hacia en un principio. Aun me siento culpable cuando molesto a Maka, pero me sigue gustando verla avergonzada.

Que estupideces digo.

Sentí un dolor en mi espalda, lo que hizo que me despertara más que rápido. Mire a mi agresor, y me encontré con Black Star, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Despierta viejo! Nos toca Educación física!-Aun medio dormido, me levante y mire a mi alrededor. Todavía quedaban algunos que se arreglaban para la clase. Bostecé y me estire para quitarme el sueño de encima.

-Educación Física? Hoy nos toca con la profesora nueva?

-Si! Escuche por ahí que esta muy buena- los dos sonreímos pervertidamente y nos fuimos al gimnasio, para comenzar la famosa clase.

Todos los chicos estaban totalmente ordenados, con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro, sonrojados, y tapándose la nariz, para evitar que cayera al piso la sangre que derramaban. A un lado estaban las chicas, algunas con la boca abierta y otras enojadas. Mire a la profesora, y de inmediato una gran hemorragia nasal se me vino encima. No tendría más de 20 años, y tenia un cuerpo demasiado sexy. Grandes pechos, gran trasero, delgada y con poca ropa, eran unas de sus cualidades. Me miro sonriendo gatunamente. Que bueno que Sid ya no nos da clases.

-Tu eres Soul-kun?-me miro de una forma un tanto pervertida. Asentí con la cabeza.-Yo soy Blair, y soy tu fan numero uno! Nyyyaaaaa~- Y se me lanzo encima. Enterrando –literalmente- mi cabeza en sus enormes pechos.

Una gran catarata de sangre salio de mi nariz y de inmediato intente salirme de ahí, ya que no quedaba mucho oxigeno. Alcance a salir, antes quedar inconsciente por la falta de aire y vi que todos estaban con la boca abierta. Vi a Maka, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido. Bufo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Valla, que perdida de tiempo.-dijo mientras se iba.

Que demonios fue eso? Acaso fueron…celos?

Moví la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y me fui corriendo detrás de ella. Ahora, aparte de odiarme por idiota, me va a odiar por pervertido. No me fue difícil alcanzarla, ya que de todos modos ella caminaba.

-Oye! Maka!-le grite, con tal de que me esperara. Me miro detenidamente y luego se echo a reír.-Que te pasa?-le pregunte algo irritado.

-Es que pareces sacado de una película de terror! Mírate!- Y siguió riendo. Su sonrisa es demasiado hermosa. Momento. Yo dije eso? El chico mas cool dijo eso? Arrg! Que idiota me siento. Me mire, y claro, estaba cubierto de sangre, y además, estaba todo sudado, como si hubiese escapado de, no se, Jack el Destripador.

-No te rías…demonios….que poco cool…

-Bien, y que querías?- su tono volvió a ser cortante, como el de la mañana.

-Esto…yo…-a que mierda la había perseguido? Porque ahora me importaba la forma en que me viera ante sus ojos? -yo…estoy perdonado?- le pregunte tratando de sonar desinteresado, pero una nota de ansiedad cubrió mis palabras.

-No-dijo mirando hacia el suelo-de ninguna manera.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada! Fue Kim quien te ensucio toda.-Empuño las manos con fuerza y me miro hecha una fiera.

-De quien crees que fue la culpa? Tu crees, que si no fuera porque andas coqueteando por ahí con cualquiera, Kim no desconfiaría? Toda tu vida has hecho lo mismo- dijo con la voz cargada de dolor.- Toda tu vida, me has humillado como has querido. Soul…eres tan idiota!

Y salio corriendo sin siquiera mirarme una vez mas. Golpe la pared mas cercana, totalmente enojado. Luego me fui corriendo a mi habitación. No me importo saltarme todas las clases siguientes. No tenia animo para verla.

Al llegar a mi habitación, azote la puerta y me senté en la cama. Estaba frustrado.

-Arrg! Maka!- me revolví el cabello con desesperación.- Porque eres tan irritante!

Prendí la televisión, esperando distraerme de aquella pelea. Pero al rato, comenzaron a tocar la puerta, calmadamente. Me levante de la cama y abrí, para encontrarme con Kid, a quien no había visto desde que fue el incidente de la fiesta.

-Que le pasa a Maka?- fue lo primero que me pregunto.

-Porque?-pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

-Por lo de la fiesta, y porque la acabo de ver llorando. Y por lo que se, el único que la hace llorar aquí, eres tu.-Chasquee la lengua molesto.

-Lo de la fiesta, fue culpa de Kim. Y lo de ahora…no entiendo como piensan las mujeres.

-No fue culpa de Kim. No entiendo cual es la razón de humillarla.

-A ti que te importa? Deberías preocuparte de Liz, que mas de algún chico le ha pedido salir con ella, y tu sigues ahí, sin decirle "cuan simétrica es para ti".

-Es mi amiga.-murmuro avergonzado.

-Aja.-murmure mientras me volvía a sentar a la cama.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio. Pero el seguía ahí, esperando no se que.

La mirada de Kid me hacia sentir inquieto. Como puede transmitir tanta desaprobación en ella? Me tire a la cama, para evitar mirarle, pero aun así, se las arreglo para fastidiarme el día.

-Le pedirás disculpas a Maka?- cuando dijo su nombre, con tanta libertad, me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

-Y a ti que? No me interesa para nada como este la plana en estos momentos. –Bufido por parte de Kid.

-Dime algo.-Me levante de la cama y le mire irritado. Esto parecía una especie de interrogación por parte del papá de Maka o algo así.

-Que quieres.

-Tu odias a Maka?- esa pregunta me pillo totalmente desprevenido e hizo que tartamudeara varias veces antes de responder.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces?

-Entonces que?

-Por que la humillas frente a todos o a veces la tratas bien?

-No se –respondí indiferente- me justa verla sonrojada…-se me escapo.

-Serás idiota…-dijo golpeándose la cabeza con la mano.

-Porque?

-No seria mejor, en vez de verla sonrojada por las humillaciones, verla sonrojada por ti?- Me atragante con mi propia saliva.

-No creerás que a mi me gusta la pecho plano de Maka o si? –Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No lo creo.-Sonreí complacido- Lo se.

-A mi no me gusta Maka. –Afirme.

-Entonces, supongo que no te importaría que le pidiera a Maka ser mi novia o si?-Le mire boquiabierto. No se atrevería a acercarse a Maka, cierto?. Enojado, me acerque a el y le tome de la camisa.

-Te gusta Maka?-Exigí saber.

-No, pero veo, que a ti si.

Le solté la camisa, mientras el sonreía victorioso.

-Me has dejado totalmente asimétrico.-me reclamo.

Chasquee la lengua enojado y me lance de nuevo a la cama.

-A mi no me gusta Maka.-Insistí.

-Claro.-me respondió con una sonrisa- y Black Star es el ser mas simétrico que existe.

Bufe por lo bajo.

-bueno, me voy.-dijo mientras abría la puerta. Levante la mano, en señal de despedida.-Ah, y Soul.-dijo antes de cerrar.-Si no te apresuras, la perderás.-Y cerró la puerta.

Ignore todo comentario, ya que después de todo, a Maka ya le había perdido. Porque aun recordaba con claridad y dolor esas palabras que por alguna extraña razón me hacían tanto daño como mil cuchillos.

"Yo también te quiero Hero".

Demonios. Esto no es nada _cool._

Seguí viendo televisión. Esperando dormir y sacarme a Maka de la mente.

* * *

Otra vez estaba en clases, con Marie haciéndonos la clase de Arte. Mire a Maka de reojo, y pude ver como intentaba dibujar algo y que también, evitaba mirarme. Había pasado una semana desde nuestra discusión. Volví a dedicarme a mi obra de arte, aunque en realidad, era un dibujo de lo más horrendo. Me había pasado la tarde del otro día, viendo un anime por la televisión que se llamaba "Bebedor de espíritus"**(1)** y ahora, intentaba dibujar a la protagonista principal. Aunque no me salía.

Bufe. De pronto, la puerta del aula se abrió, y por ella, entro Kid. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando escuchar lo que tenia que decir. Pero se fue directo a por Marie y le hablo entre murmullos. Sentí la mirada de los dos clavadas en mí, y se les escapo una sonrisa de lo más diabólica.

-Soul! Maka! Vallan con Kid, tiene algo que decirles.

Me pare rápidamente y también Maka. Salimos del aula, junto a Kid.

-Pasa algo Kid?-le pregunto Maka tranquilamente.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que les informe sobre su castigo.-dijo cortésmente.

-Castigo?-pregunte rascándome la mejilla con el dedo.

-Aja. Ustedes dos, deberán limpiar el baño de los muertos. En recompensa por haber destrozado el lugar, el otro día.-Casi me pongo a vomitar ahí mismo de saber que limpiaríamos ese baño.

-Estas bromeando cierto?-Maka nos miro a los dos confundida.

-No. Vallan ahora. Mi padre les a dado permiso.

-Kid…porque ese baño tiene ese nombre?-Kid sonrió y desvió la vista, evitando la pregunta. A lo que respondí yo.

-Porque ese baño, es el baño del sótano y no lo han limpiado NUNCA. Y se dice que, quien entre ahí, morirá al instante.-Una mueca de asco apareció en Maka. Suspiró.

-Esta bien.

-Estas loca? Moriremos!- Pero me ignoro completamente. Se despidió de Kid con un beso en la mejilla –maldito desgraciado! me las pagara!- y se fue al baño de los muertos.

-Tu planeaste esto, no es así?- Kid se encogió de hombros y me miro sonriente.

-No crees que es un plan de lo mas simétrico? Vete, o sino te odiara mas, por no ayudarla.

Me di la vuelta y guarde las manos en mis bolsillos, para luego irme caminando al baño. En seguida, me encontré con Maka, y juntos caminamos en silencio.

Llegamos al lugar y un hedor increíble nos hizo tapar la nariz. A un lado de la puerta, había un balde con agua, un trapero, paños, guantes y mascarillas, acompañados de un papelito que decía:

"_Diviértanse"_

Nos pusimos todo el implemento, y entramos, aunque rápidamente tuvimos que salir a respirar aire fresco. Pero teníamos que limpiar aquel desastre, así que comenzamos a limpiar el piso, y luego las paredes, la cuales estaban llenas de algo…asqueroso. Estábamos sumidos en un silencio agobiante, que por supuesto Maka no intentaría romper. Bufe, y seguí con mi tarea, procurando no tocar los lugares sucios, aunque gracias a dios, ya habíamos terminado con las paredes.

-Oye…Maka…

-Cállate.

-Porque estas tan enojada?

-No estoy enojada.

-Entonces porque no me miras? O me hablas? Acaso tu novio te lo prohibió?- Me miro confundida.

-Yo no tengo novio…-murmuro sinceramente.-Porque creías eso?-murmuro sorprendida. Me encogí de hombros, mientras una enorme felicidad crecía en mi estomago.

-No lo se.- Siguió limpiando el piso, ignorándome otra vez.- Maka.

-Que?

-Me vas a perdonar?

-Porque habría de hacerlo?

-Porque si.-Rodó los ojos- arrg Maka! Me irritas! Porque? Por que no me gusta que estés enfadada conmigo y menos que me ignores.- Wow, eso se me salio. Me miro sorprendida y sonrió.

-Que estas dispuesto a hacer?- Una pequeña idea cruzo por mi mente y rápidamente la tome de los brazos y la acorrale contra la pared, para luego besarla. Si. La bese. De primera se tenso, pero luego, me correspondió y así estuvimos, hasta que le mordí un poco el labio inferior, provocando que soltara un gemido, y así aproveche me meter la lengua. Y yo no tenia la culpa de nada esta vez, ya que ni siquiera intento detenerme. Seguimos por un largo rato, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. Los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente, aun muy juntos.

-Estoy perdonado?-le susurre a la oreja. Desvió la mirada avergonzada y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Me separe de ella, sonriéndole torcidamente, para luego seguir limpiando. Maka se metió a uno de los baños.

-KYYAAAAAA!-grito desde adentro. Rápidamente fui con ella.

-Que? Que pasa?- Maka estaba aterrorizada mirando algo al interior del inodoro. Una masa oscura y café, estaba adentro y luego comenzó a moverse.

-Esta vivo!-grito y se me subió encima, provocando que sus pechos quedaran frente a mi cara, y por lo tanto, haciendo que una enorme catarata de sangre saliera de mi nariz.-Soul Idiota!-grito bajándose y saliendo del baño aterrada.

Ahhh…esto no es cool.

* * *

Estaba en mi habitación, contento, porque Maka ya no me ignoraba, además, porque habíamos terminado de limpiar el baño de los muertos, y por si fuera poco, hoy era sábado. Que día mas cool. Estos días habíamos ensayado mucho, ya que el segundo concierto ya se avecinaba. Pero, que hay de la diversión?

Black Star me fue a buscar, junto a Kid, para que nos escapáramos de la escuela, y así salir un rato. Por supuesto, debía cubrirme el pelo, ya que con este color tan peculiar, quien no me reconocería. Opte con ponerme una gorra, y salimos escondidos, hasta donde tenia aparcada la moto. Pero mi vista se centro en otra cosa. En las chicas.

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, se encontraban subiéndose a un taxi, con lentes oscuros, gorras y algunas pelucas. Los chicos también las vieron, y rápidamente, nos fuimos tras ellas. Tendría que saber a donde iban y con quien iban. Las seguimos, y llegamos, al lugar mas obvio del mundo.

El centro comercial.

Viniendo de Liz…era de suponerse.

Aunque bueno…seria divertido espiar a las chicas…de una manera muy cool.

* * *

**(1) : Bebedor de Espiritus, es la parodia de Soul Eater en mi historia. Pronto subire un bonus de Soul viendo la serie xd**

**Well, eso es.**

**Si quieren la conti, me avisan c:**

**Próximo capitulo: Acosada en el centro comercial.**

**Avance próximamente en el blog.**

h t t p : / / i m y o u r f a v o r i t e d r u g . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

**Nos vemos!**

**xoxo**


	7. Acosada en el centro comercial

**Aquí esta la conti.**

**Gracias por los reviews y los comentarios en el blog.**

* * *

**Cap 7:** Acosada en el centro comercial.

Me senté en la cama, con los músculos tensos, y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Me toque los labios con suavidad, recordando el sabor amargo que me había quedado luego del beso. Soul me beso…y lo peor de todo, es que me deje. Se supone que lo odio! Además, lo único que hace con eso, es dejarme confundida.

Suspire y me lance hacia atrás, cayendo fuertemente sobre el colchón. No entiendo que pretende. No entiendo hasta que punto quiere llevar su juego.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que soltara un chillido agudo y saltara más que rápido de la cama para meterme en algún lugar seguro.

-Maka!-Liz acababa de abrir de una patada mi puerta, algo realmente extraño en ella, ya que jamás usaba la violencia…a menos que….

-No. No iré.

-Pero Maka…por favor!-Comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas de cocodrilo, pero yo ya sabia su objetivo, y era algo horrible: Acompañarla al centro comercial. Siempre que íbamos, terminábamos todas viendo que se gastaba un dineral en prendas que supuestamente tendríamos que usar durante los conciertos. Puras mentiras! Solo le gustaba jugar a las muñecas con nosotras.

-No.-Dije firmemente, mientras me incorporaba.

-Maka…-suplico con la típica carita de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia. Comencé a pensar en las posibilidades de salir viva de ahí…que va, de todos modos si me quedo aquí, lo único que are será pensar en el idiota de Soul.

-Esta bien, vamos.-De inmediato, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y en menos de un pestañeo me tenia con unos lentes oscuros y una peluca de color café. Me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro a donde estaban las demás, todas con sus respectivas pelucas y/o gorras y unas gafas oscuras. Me sonrieron alegremente cuando me vieron.

-Mi onee-chan lo logro!-grito Patty.

-Pues claro, acaso dudaban? Se los dije, Maka, vendría conmigo.-Mire a todas un poco sentida. Arpías, malas amigas! Lo habían planeado desde el principio!

-Bien Maka, vámonos.-Dijo Liz alegremente mientras me jalaba de la muñeca, seguida por Patty y Tsubaki, quienes sonreían felices y conversaban cosas que no alcanzaba a oír.

Descaradamente, se pasaron por al lado de la oficina del director, y salieron de la escuela como si nada.

-Esto…Chicas? Shinigami-sama sabe algo de esto?-me atreví a preguntar.

-Claro que si, Maka-chan- me respondió Tsubaki- el mismo nos facilito el taxi.-…No me lo esperaba. Es decir, de Shinigami-sama se puede esperar de todo…pero se supone que es un internado, y no podemos salir cuando sea.

-Como consiguieron que Shinigami-sama nos dejara salir?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Pueeess….-comenzó Liz.

-Mi onee-chan se lo pidió a Kid en secreto!-Claro! Kid! Siendo el hijo del director…

-Y como todas sabemos que Kid haría lo que fuese por Liz…-murmure, provocando que Liz enrojeciera.

-Se equivocan! No es así! Es que…somos amigos…es por eso-dijo sonriendo forzosamente y desviando la mirada hacia cualquier parte. Tsubaki soltó una risita contenida y luego todas nos echamos a reír.

Salimos del Shibusen rápidamente, ya que éramos las únicas que podíamos salir-al parecer-, y nos fuimos directo al taxi. Ahora, ya con nuestras verdaderas identidades ocultas, podíamos salir tranquilamente a comprar sin que nos acosaran o nos dejaran sordas de tantos gritos, cortesía de nuestros fans.

* * *

Me lancé al suelo y lo bese mínimo unas 10 veces. Ese taxista era un enfermo! Creí que moriría…nos llevo todo el maldito camino zigzagueando entre las veredas! Por poco atropellamos a unas 20 personas! Mire a mi alrededor, y pude comprobar que mis amigas estaban en igual condición que yo, Liz, besando el piso, Tsubaki, tirada en el suelo a punto de llorar y Patty, descomunalmente feliz.

Para variar.

Me levante del piso en medio de tambaleos, y también levante a las chicas, quienes estaban llamando la atención como nunca con esas demostraciones de amor al piso.

-Esto…Liz…-no responde. Carraspee un poco, tratando de aclarar mi voz.-LIZ!-No responde! Muy bien…tendré que usar mi técnica secreta.-HEY LIZ! ESTA TODO CON UN 50% DE DESCUENTO!-Liz pestañeo varias veces, y puedo jurar que sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente. Nos tomo a todas de la ropa, y salio corriendo, arrastrándonos por el centro comercial y atropellando a quien se le cruzara por el camino.

Nota mental: Jamás decirle eso otra vez.

Ahora, estábamos todas dentro de la tienda favorita de Liz, preparando nuestras tarjetas de créditos y billeteras para lo que se acercaba.

-Ven Tsubaki! Ven!-chillo emocionada.-Esto le encantara a Black Star!-Tsubaki se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, mientras que de fondo pude oír un grito finísimo, muy lejano y decía algo así como "Nyajajaja…siempre recuerdan a su Dios!". Demonios, ahora ya estoy alucinando con Black Star.

-Mira Maka, encontré algo perfecto para ti!- Claro, perfecto para mi. Si estuviésemos hablando de una pervertida, pechugona, y con un coeficiente intelectual de menos 100. Mire amenazadoramente a Liz, quien tomo el micro vestido de color transparente, y lo devolvió a su lugar totalmente resignada.-Eres aburrida, Maka. Te imaginas lo que diría Soul si te viera con eso? Lo conquistarías de inmediato!-Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y comencé a balbucear bajito, provocando que todas se acercaran a mi tratando de escuchar.

-A…a…mi..no me gusta Soul!

-Kyajajajaja MAKA DICE QUE LE GUSTA SOUL! Kyajajaja!-grito a todo volumen, ganándonos las miradas amenazantes de la vendedoras e incluido un "Váyanse!".

Suspire cansada-vaya, últimamente se me ha hecho una costumbre- y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo por todo el centro comercial, mientras Liz se quejaba una y otra vez de que nos habían echado de la mejor tienda y otras idioteces mas. Patty al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo que había provocado y ahora miraba fijamente una heladería, con la saliva cayéndose de la boca. Tsubaki suspiraba cansada y sonreía forzosamente.

-Oh!-grite al ver una tiendo de lo mas genial-Acompáñenme a comprar!

Frente a mi, estaba la tienda de mis sueños! No, no era una librería, si no que una tienda otaku! No es que sea una otaku, pero es que el otro día, cuando me pelee con Soul, mi única forma de despejarme fue viendo televisión. Y que va, termine quedándome toda la tarde viendo un anime llamado "Bebedor de espíritus". Y ahora, tenía la oportunidad y el dinero, para comprarme la guadaña de la protagonista.

-Maka-chan…no me digas que ahora eres otaku…

-No! Tsubaki! Lo que pasa es qu-

-Ya se lo que pasa!-interrumpió Liz de repente- Tsubaki, mira bien el afiche.-Tsubaki miro concentrada el afiche tratando de entender a lo que se refería Liz.-No crees que el chico se parece mucho a Soul?-las chicas soltaron una risita llena de complicidad.

-Qu-que dices?-exclame indignada.

-No me digas que no te habías percatado de eso…-murmuro la rubia-ahh-suspiro- que bello es el amor!

-Que no! Además, ni siquiera se le parece!

-Mi onee-chan tiene razón! Es igual!

-Hasta tiene los ojos rojos, como Soul…-susurro Tsubaki.

-La única diferencia, es que este chico es rubio. Como tu.-Una sonrisa burlona aprecio en la cara de Liz.-Eso quiere decir…que es como si fuera tu hijo con Soul!

-QUE?-grite a todo pulmón.-Están locas!-Claramente en el reflejo del vidrio se veía mi cara totalmente sonrojada.

-Kyajajajaja!-reía Patty sin control mientra yo me quemaba por dentro producto de los nervios y la vergüenza.

-Tsubaki...ayúdame…-suplique.

-Esto…por que no vamos a tomar un helado?-pregunto me amiga con su típica sonrisa amable, que como siempre me salvaba de todas la burlas del tipo amorosas que hacía Liz.

Patty de inmediato corrió a comprar su helado y ahí quedo la conversación. Hicimos la fila y cada una se compro un helado, y Patty, se compro un "super helado jirafa africana" que tenía-obviamente- forma de jirafa. Que raro que no me sorprenda. De pronto, me di cuenta de que algo no encajaba aquí. Todo estaba…demasiado ordenado. Las sillas y mesas del local estaban ordenadas simétricamente. Primero Black Star y ahora Kid. Aunque quizás…

-Chicas.-les llame.

No era una alucinación.

-Los chicos están aquí.

-Que?-Dijo Liz.-Maka, es imposible, se supone que solo nosotras estamos aquí.-Le indique con la cabeza las mesas y sillas. Se quedo en silencio.-OHH MIREN!-exclamo exageradamente-Que poco simétrico esta este lugar! Además, no creen que falta una estatua de nuestro Dios Black Star?-Conteniendo la risa, miro hacia los alrededores buscando a los chicos.

-Nyajajajaja! Yo! El gran Ore-sama esta aquí! No lloren por mi mortales!

-No…no…-lloriqueaba Kid-Soy un cerdo asimétrico…ni siquiera puedo dejar ordenada una simple heladería…

Reímos contentas, los chicos siempre han sido muy entretenidos. Me acerque a Kid, y me arrodille a su lado.

-Kid-kun, mira, esta todo ordenado, lo dejaste bien.-dije a modo de consuelo. Levanto la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Tu crees, Maka?

-Si que lo cree.-hablo alguien a mis espaldas. Una mano tomo a Kid, y lo saco fuera de mi campo visual, y en cambio, ahora estaba Soul, mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa torcida.

Una extraña calidez recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sedándome por completo. Volvía a sentir la presión que sus labios ejercieron sobre los míos, y me sentía cada vez mas abrumada. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, bombeando sangre desesperadamente a mi cuerpo que casi se desvanecía. Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más, y creí que no podría aguantar más.

-Que tal pecho plano?-Zas! De lleno en la cara. Siempre tan…tan idiota!

-Soul Evans! Eres un idiota!

Una chica se volteo a vernos, y nos miro fijamente.

Demonios…

-Es Soul Evans!-chillo histérica, provocando que varia chicas mas nos miraran y se acercaran emocionadas. Incluso algunas habían comenzado a llorar de emoción. Que bueno que lo habían descubierto a el y no a mi.

-Hey! Maka! Porque no admiras a tu gran Dios?-dijo revolviéndome la peluca, la cual con tanto ajetreo se había soltado y gracias al idiota de Black Star, ahora estaba en el suelo. Mire a las chicas, y luego a Soul.

-KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron las fans emocionadas-Soul y Maka!

-Grandioso…-murmuro Soul-ahora si que nos comen vivos.

-Dirás, se los comen vivos…

-Que?-pregunto sin comprender, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse lentamente de las fans.

-Apenas yo grite, tu corres, me oíste?-asintió con la cabeza, y yo me dedique a carraspear un poco para llamar la atención de las chicas. Varias chicas se callaron de inmediato y algunas hacían callar a otra con cosas como: "silencio! Maka-sama va hablar!".-MIREN BLACK STAR ESTA DETRÁS DE USTEDES!-Me desgarre la garganta de tiron, pero a cambio salvaría nuestras vidas.

Increíblemente y en cosa de segundos, Black Star se subió a una mesa, gritando –como siempre- que el iba a ser el próximo dios y que otras idioteces. Las chicas gritaron y se fueron directo a por el. Mire a mi lado, y me encontré con que estaba sola. Que bien, el valiente de Soul ni siquiera me espero.

Mire hacia todos lados, y esperando no ser descubierta, huí del lugar, dejando a mis amigas y amigos de carnada para las fans. Asustada como estaba, ya veía que las zombie-fans me seguían por todos lados y gritaban reventándome los oídos. Tenia que escapar, tenía que escapar. Lo sabia, venir acá, había sido una pésima idea. Primero, había venido para no pensar en Soul, y ahora me lo encuentro acá mismo y segundo, la ultima vez que me encontre en este tipo de situación, quede con 3 costillas rotas producto del golpe que me lleve cuando las zombie-fans se me tiraron encima. Tengo miedo.

Corrí y corrí tratando de esconderme, sin mirar hacia delante. Y claro esta, me choqué con alguien. Caí al piso de culo, cosa que me dolió mucho. Seré idiota. Frente a mi, había un chico vestido de negro, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Boba- dijo entre risas. Infle los cachetes enojada, quien se creía el para llamarme boba? Me levante de un salto y lo encare.

-Tonto!-le grite. Dejo de reír, y pude ver claramente sus ojos color violeta. Momento. Lo conozco!- Tu!-le dije apuntándolo- tu estabas en la fiesta del Shibusen!-Rió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Soy Ragnarok. Y tu eres…Maka Albarn, cierto?-Asentí.

A simple vista parecía bastante normal.

Bueno, a simple vista, ya que apenas me distraje, me levanto la falda enfrente de todos. Sonrojada, le golpee con una enciclopedia de 1000 páginas, de lleno en la cara, provocando que todos me miraran.

Comenzó a sobarse la mejilla, adolorido.

-Pervertido!-le grite. Me miro con carita de Perrito debajo de la lluvia. Sentí compasión por el y estuve a punto de pedirle disculpas, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Usas unos calzones muy sosos-río-, sabes, me gustaría hacer cosas mas sucias…pero te faltan tetas y culo.

Un aura oscura apareció a mi alrededor y unas ganas de matarlo se apoderaron de mi. Escuche unos pasos acercándose, y cuando me voltee, me encontré con Soul a mi lado. No pude evitar sonrojarme, al recordar aquel beso en el baño de los muertos. Miro a mi acompañante con el ceño fruncido. Ragnarok lo miro de vuelta.

-Tu también lo crees, cierto?

-Que cosa?-pregunto Soul confundido.

-Que le faltan tetas y culo.

-Pues claro, quien no lo notaria…-murmuro desinteresadamente.

Ahora si los mato a los dos.

-TU!-grite-SOUL IDIOTA!

Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, todas las fans se habían agrupado a nuestro alrededor, con corazones en los ojos, dispuestos a atraparnos.

Demonios! Aquí están otra vez. Que insistentes!

Mire a Soul, buscando algún tipo de solución divina, pero este lo único que hizo fue esbozar una sonrisa de lo mas cool.

-Miren…No es Ragnarok Makenshi?-comenzaron a murmurar. Vamos! Hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad! Tome la mano de Soul y tire de el mientras comenzaba a correr. Ragnarok se volteo hacia mi, y pude distinguir, por el movimiento de sus labios que decía algo.

Traidores!

Lo siento! Dije mirándolo por ultima vez, antes de que las fans me taparan completamente la vista. Mire a Soul, quien solo corría a mi lado mirando a Ragnarock, o bueno, lo que quedaba aun del pobre chico. Mekenshi. No se porque me suena tanto ese apellido. Bueno, que sea lo que sea.

* * *

-Demonios…-exclamo contrariado.-Esto no es nada cool…

Gracias a toda la persecución, cuando nos dispusimos a encontrar a nuestros amigos, no los encontramos por ningún lado de centro comercial de Death City. Por lo tanto, cuando dejamos de buscarlos, ya era MUY tarde, había caído la noche, y el centro comercial había sido cerrado. No tenia con quien irme, ya que no me atrevía a decirle a Soul que me llevara, porque bueno…aun se me hacia algo incomodo tenerlo cerca, y me molestaba un poco el hecho de que ni siquiera le haya importado aunque sea un poco, besarme. Aunque me disponía a tomar un taxi, Soul me subió a su moto –en contra de mi voluntad- y me llevo al Shibusen.

Entramos rápidamente, sin que nadie nos viera.

Pero que va, los problemas me persiguen.

-Soul, estas seguro que los chicos no responden el Móvil?

-Que no.-exclamo con pesadez.

-Entonces que harás? No te puedes quedar a dormir aquí afuera. Morirías.-Bufido por parte de Soul. Gracias a la "maravillosa" persecución de las zombie-fans, el idiota de Soul había perdido sus llaves, y ahora no podía entrar a su habitación.

-No se.

-Entonces?

-No se, te digo!-Se me hacia un nudo en la garganta de solo verlo así de furioso. Aunque ahora mi mente se posaba en mi habitación, donde habían dos camas. Era la única que podía evitar la muerte segura de Soul. Bueno, no la única. También estaba Kim. Pero por alguna razón no quería que se quedara en su habitación, no quería de ninguna forma que se hicieran realidad aquellas imágenes para mayores de 18 años que nadaban por mi cabeza.

Decidí tragarme todo mi orgullo.

-Esto…Soul.-le llame. Gruñido.-Sabes, en mi habitación hay una cama mas…-murmure al tiempo que me sonrojaba –o al menos eso creo- y lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Sonrió.

-Porque mejor no dices: " Soul, quieres pasar la noche conmigo?" –dijo a modo de burla, provocando que le estampara un Maka-Chop en la cabeza.

-No seas idiota. No quiero que me culpen de tu muerte por congelamiento.

-Aja.

Nos fuimos hasta mi habitación, donde milagrosamente mi puerta estaba reparada. Entramos, y nos sacamos las chaquetas, y cosas que molestaran, y cuando fue el turno de ponerme la pijama, Soul se metió al baño y así tuve el tiempo de cambiarme.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi cama, me oíste?-dije mientra me acurrucaba bajo las gruesas mantas –últimamente había comenzado a hacer frío- y Soul apagaba la luz de la habitación.

-Lo mismo digo Maka.

-Idiota.

Suspire y escuche atentamente las pisadas de Soul hacia su cama y luedo como se metia bajo las sabanas. Este maldito dia habia sido de lo mas raro y encima, ha terminado peor. Sinceramente espero que el imbecil de Ragnarok siga vivo, y que Soul no se cuele en mi cama esta noche.

O si no…Lo castro.

* * *

**Well, eso es.**

**Si quieren la conti me avisan c:**

**Proximo capitulo: Has perdido la apuesta!**

**Avance próximamente en el blog.**

h t t p : / / i m y o u r f a v o r i t e d r u g . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

**Nos vemos!**

**xoxo**


	8. Has perdido la apuesta

**No no no me maten!*se tira al suelo escapando de los tomatazos***

**Aquí les traigo capi nuevo!**

**Lo de siempre:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a Atsushi Okubo, y las siguientes canciones tampoco, Kings and Queens (30 Seconds to Mars), Salve María –Peace be with you-(Soul Eater OST 2) y Situations (Escape The Fate)**

* * *

**Cap 8**: Has perdido la apuesta.

Sentí como el colchón se hundía, muy cerca de mí, y una respiración chocaba contra mi piel. Unas manos me tomaron los brazos y me movieron un poco.

-Eh! Maka! Estas despierta?-Gruñí ante tal pregunta. Claro que estaba despierta, el lo había hecho.

-Que quieres?

-Me puedo acostar contigo?

-Q-Que?-Tartamudee histérica- Estas loco? Pervertido!

-Hey! No me golpees! Es tu culpa, me has dado la cama mas fría.-exclamo como un niño pequeño. Me moví una poco de mi lugar, dándole espacio.

-Bien, pero no hagas nada raro, me oíste?

-Siii.

El colchón se hundió aun más y Soul entro a la cama en un pestañeo. Inevitablemente nuestro cuerpos se rozaron y no pude hacer nada mas que reprimir un gemido ante se cuerpo frío. Estaba demasiado incomoda, ya que constantemente trataba de alejarme de el, ya que por alguna estupida razón su cercanía me ponía muy nerviosa. Sus brazos me atraparon antes de que cayera de la cama.

-Venga, Maka, Que te vas a caer.- Me acerco mas a el, abrazándome contra su pecho y provocando que mis mejillas ardieran. Irremediablemente, se me vino a la cabeza toda la escena del beso, nuevamente sentí ese maldito cosquilleo en el estomago. Tan solo recordar sus labios aplastándose contra los míos me llevaba al punto del desmayo. Es que acaso me gustaba Soul? O acaso sus besos eran especiales? Y yo y mí apuesta habían privado a su novia de sus besos. Que malvada y egoísta soy. Dulce Ironía.

Momento…apuesta? Sonreí llena de felicidad al darme cuenta del asunto.

-Soul.

-Que?

-Has perdido la apuesta.

-Que? Por que?

-No podías besar a nadie, y lo hiciste.- Que suerte que la habitación estaba oscura porque o si no se habría percatado de lo nerviosa que me puse…- Así que mejor ve preparando el discursito…

-Estas loca! Lo hice por una causa común!-causa común? –Si tu no me hablabas no había apuesta, y si no había apuesta no pierdes la virginidad hasta los 40!- Le golpee con el pie, provocando un quejido de su parte.

-Como sea! Has perdido! Y una apuesta es una apuesta! Así que venga, admite tu derrota!

-No.

-Que si! Me besaste, así que perdiste. No me bese con Kid y Black Star en el concierto pasado por nada.

-No, además, puedo negar la historia…

-Y a quien crees que le creerán?-le amenace- a ti, el chico cool, líder de Skeleton Crew , que se acuesta con cualquiera o a mi, la única responsable y nada rara de Empress of Shôzô?- Soul soltó un bufido, y yo sonreí victoriosa. Había ganado. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio. Al estar rodeada por sus brazos estaba muy tibia y además, cómoda, provocando que rápidamente lo ojos se me volvieran a cerrar, producto del sueño.

-Espera…-me dijo.

-Que…?-pregunte molesta por su nueva interrupción.

-Te propongo algo.-Dude un poco…Soul de verdad odiaba perder…-mira, en el próximo concierto no besas a nadie, y yo quedo con libertad de besar a quien quiera, vale?-no entiendo porque me molesta eso…- hasta que volvamos a Death City.-Suspire. No era tan malo…después de todo, era un juego solamente.

-Esta bien…-exclame con resignación- no se porque te sigo haciendo caso, después de todo lo que me haz hecho.-solté inconscientemente.

La habitación se sumió en silencio otra vez. Un incomodo silencio.

-Quizá por que aun me quieres…-dijo Soul pensativo. No había ni una pizca de burla o perversión en sus palabras.

-Quererte?

-Claro que si. Acaso no éramos amigos?- Me acurruque un poco mas en el pecho de Soul, tratando de abrigarme.

-Lo éramos. Hasta que…bueno, tú ya sabes.

-Aja…-murmuro.-Espere unos segundos, para ver si seguía hablando, pero su mutismo me indico que el tema no era lo mas cómodo para el. Ansiosa, y casi atropellando las palabras, pregunté:

-Porque hiciste eso? –Su cuerpo se tenso alrededor mío, y su reacción me hacia preguntarme que era lo que realmente había pasado por su cabeza en ese momento.

-Diversión?-pregunto riendo.

-No sabes cuanto te odie por eso.-Sentía que los ojos me ardían. Se supone que era mi amigo, y yo confiaba en el. Porque ese día me había tratado así?

-Vale…lo se, soy un idiota. Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes. Ya no me importa.-mentí.

-Aun somos amigos, cierto?

-Con una condición.

-Dime.

-Por favor. Por favor-rogué- no me vueltas a romper el corazón.-Y me voltee, dando por terminada la conversación. Sus brazos seguían abrazándome, pero ya no sentía sus latidos. Ahora solo se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, y luego, ya no escuchaba nada más.

_-Soul?-pregunte. Una voz infantil llego a mis oídos. Mi propia voz. Unos brazos de niño pasaron por mi cuello, tomándome por atrás. Su risa estridente me envolvió por completo._

_-De verdad, no sabes nada de música.-dijo y siguió riendo. Infle las mejillas, deje la guitarra aun lado y me pare, un tanto enojada. _

_-Eres muy cruel, Soul…-murmure haciendo pucheros.-Mal amigo.-Sus brazos volvieron a atraparme y me apretaron aun mas. Debo tener unos 10 años… -Que dices? Solo te ayudo. Además, yo no soy tu amigo, soy tu mejor amigo. Corrígete._

_-Ya, ya, como digas…Mejor amigo. Mejor me enseñas a tocar esta cosa, que si no lo logro acabare tomándole algo de odio._

_-Vale, vale. Como digas. – Y me senté de nuevo, tome la guitarra y Soul poso sus manos sobre las mías- Mira, si pones así la mano, sonara la nota Mi…_

-Maka! Maka!-Un golpeteo insistente me despertó esta vez. Toc, toc, toc.-Maka! Despierta!-Solté una risita cuando algo suave rozo mi nariz, y con pereza, abrí los ojos, para encontrarme de frente con el rostro dormido de Soul. Se veía tan lindo…Que estoy diciendo?

-Ya voy!-grite casi por inercia. Me levante un poco, y parpadee confusa. ¿Por qué me sentía tan alta?

Mire hacia abajo, y Soul seguía ahí, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, de la cual salía un pequeño hilo de baba. Sonreí. Intente levantarme, pero no podía, Mi trasero literalmente estaba pegado a la cama. Trate de enfocar mi vista, y de despertar por completo. Demonios. Ahora por fin lo comprendía todo. Yo y mi maldito mal dormir había provocado que ahora estuviese acostada encima de Soul, y ahora, ese pervertido, inconcientemente me tiene agarrada del trasero y con una cara de placer increíble.

Yo le mato.

-Maka! Despierta!-La voz de Hero resonó en mis oídos.

-E-espera! Ya voy!-me levante de golpe, botando al suelo de Soul de paso, y despertándolo por completo.

-Estas despierta? Voy a entrar…!-La perilla comenzó a girarse, y juro, que vi pasar todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor en cámara lenta. Hero, con la puerta abierta, mirando a Soul, quien estaba sentado a mis pies, restregándose los ojos, sin polera, y yo, con el pijama todo desordenado, con cara de idiota y las palabras en la mitad de la boca.

-Esto…-murmure.

-Pasa algo?-pregunto Soul normalmente.

-Esto…Ah!-dijo Hero, cambiando el tema y lanzándole miradas asesinas a Soul-Shinigami-sama dice que partimos en dos horas.

-Que partimos a donde?-pregunte confusa.

-Pues a Japón…No les dijeron?

-A Japón?

-Si.-suspiro-parece que Shinigami-sama nunca avisa nada, cierto? –Un silencio incomodo se formo. Nadie se dignaba a decir palabra alguna.-Bien, los dejo. Los instrumentos ya fueron enviados, solo faltan las bandas. Ah! Y Soul! Kim te estaba buscando, dijo algo sobre una charla y no se que mas...-Soul suspiro.

-Vale, tendré que hablar con ella.

-Será otro día, ella ya se marcho a Japón, y no dará el concierto con nosotros.

-Ahh…

* * *

We Pray for Japan. Ese era el titulo del concierto, es decir, el titulo de los conciertos. Por que si, ahora eran dos. Estaba feliz. Por alguna razón estaba feliz. Quizá el no tener a Kim cerca mío me hacia feliz.

-Maka, ven, ya saldremos otra vez!-me llamo Liz, quien estaba cerca del escenario, junto a Hero y Kilik , quienes esperaban que terminara la presentación de Skeleton Crew. Me acerque a Liz, quien no paraba de sonreír de solo verme. Pese a haberle explicado todo, ella aun cree que algo pasó entre Soul, Hero y yo. Porque? Porque durante el viaje en avión, se habían lanzado miradas durante todo el día. Hero, quien asesinaba a Soul con la miraba, y Soul, que sonreía burlonamente a Hero. Y de paso, sus miradas también me recorrían a mi.

Mire a Soul, quien estaba callado, dejando que sonaran los instrumentos. Con una mano, le indicaba al público que subiera al escenario, y rápidamente, este se lleno de gente. Las chicas gritaban histéricas y los chicos saltaban de un lado a otro. En medio de todo alboroto, los chicos seguían tocando, y Soul comenzó a cantar otra vez.

_The age of man is over__  
__A darkness comes and all__  
__These lessons that we learned here__  
__Have only just begun_

_Whooo ohhhh ohhh _

Grito, y el público le acompaño, seguido de muchas manos que se levantaron solo para seguir la canción. Definitivamente es increible como maneja a las fans…lo desean…

_Whooo ohhhh ohhh_

_Whooo ohhhh ohhh_

_We were the Kings and Queens of promise__  
__We were the victims of ourselves__  
__Maybe the Children of a lesser God__  
__Between Heaven and Hell__  
__Heaven and Hell_

_We are the Kings  
We are the Queens  
We are the Kings  
We are the Queens_

Los últimos gritos se esparcieron por el escenario, y luego las luces se apagaron, dando por terminada la presentación de Skeleton Crew. Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego todos comenzaron a gritar alegres. Eso era lo más hermoso de los conciertos.

-Bien! Eso ha sido Skeleton Crew!-grito Shinigami-sama con su típica alegría, y Soul, Kid y Black Star se despedían de sus fans. Ahora finalmente nos tocaría salir a todos, y luego nos iríamos a un hotel de Osaka, la cuidad donde nos presentamos, ya que era la mas alejada del desastre nuclear de Fukushima. Valla desastre…-Ahora! Les tenemos una sorpresa!-Todos los presentes nos miramos sorprendidos, al parecer nadie sabia lo que pasaba- Les presento a nuestra nueva artista! Chrona Makenshi!

El estadio estallo en aplausos y pronto, las luces se apagaron. Pasaron unos minutos, y luego, de sopetón, se prendió un foco, iluminando el centro del escenario. Me sorprendió ver a la chica pelirosada de la fiesta, sin embargo al público no. Extrañamente todo se quedo en silencio, y ella, con sus dedos pálidos y delgados, tomo el micrófono frente a ella. Miro nerviosa a todo el lugar, y luego –como si estuviese asustada, se tomo el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda. Miro al suelo, y comenzó a cantar.

_Salve María,_

_Piena__ di grazie_

_Il signor è__ teco_

_Tu sei benedetta fra le donne_

_E Benedetto è il frutto del ventre tuo, Gesu._

Chrona se inclino hacia atrás, dejando caer sus manos y mirando hacia el cielo, Su delgado cuerpo hacia parecer que se iba a romper y su largo vestido negro la ayudaba a verse aun mas delgada. Y solo con su voz, canto más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros con micrófono.

_Santa María, Madre di Dio,_

_Prega per noi peccatori_

_Adesso e nell´ore Della Nostra morte._

_Amen_.

Era un soprano. Esa chica era una soprano. Su voz se había deslizado por cada nota como si fuera un juego, y no solo eso, si no que también llego a notas que nosotros jamás podríamos lograr. Increíble.

Mire al lugar donde estaba Chrona, pero ahora, en vez de ella, había un chico pelinegro, junto a su banda ubicada en el escenario. Giro su cabeza…y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y un ligero rubor cubrió al mío. Como no saberlo antes! Chrona Makenshi, una Makenshi! Al igual que Ragnarok.

-Den la bienvenida aaa...SCREAM RESONANCE!-El público aplaudió y ahora, una pequeña niebla comenzó a salir del piso del escenario.

_Situations are irrelevant now__  
__She loves the way that I tease__  
__I love the way that she breathes_

_I touched her (ooh)__  
__She touched my (ahhh)__  
__It was the craziest thing.__  
_  
Tan pronto como Ragnarock comenzó a cantar, los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar, causando una especie de estruendo muy pegajoso. En una que otra parte de la canción Ragnarok soltó unos cuantos gemidos un tanto…-porque no decirlo?- orgásmicos.

Y en realidad, cada parte de la canción me atraía más. Y es que frases como:

_Amo a las chicas que odian amar porque son justo como yo.__  
__Una chica segura, ella tomo su mano y la puso en mi regazo__  
dijo __de esta manera, una vez que me tengas siempre regresaras__._

No se escriben en cualquier canción.

_Darling (Leave Me) what is going on?__  
__Honestly that never happened__  
__Lying is your favorite passion__  
__Leave me (Darling) go where you belong__  
__Hired heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your favorite passion_

Termino de cantar y al instante, miles de aplausos estallaron. Ragnarok se volteo a verme, y me sonrió, para luego despedirse con la mano, y caminar hacia el otro extremo de escenario.

¿Qué demonios ha sido todo esto?

Y yo que pensaba que por fin las fans habían hecho un buen trabajo y se habían llevado-o matado- a Ragnarok.

Shinigami-sama salio al escenario y dio por terminado el evento. Y se supone que todas las bandas salimos al final, pero lo único que hicimos fue quedarnos ahí, como tontos, y luego irnos a los camarines cuando las luces se apagaron por completo.

-Maka!- Hero me llamaba junto a su banda. Atrás de el pude ver como Jacqueline nos miraba, interesada. Me acerque a el y antes de que comenzara a hablar le susurre:

-Te has confesado ya a Jacqueline?-Hero se sonrojo y miro hacia atrás, tratando de asegurarse si Jacqueline nos oía o no.

-No…aun no…no se, y si no le gusto?-Suspire. Esta situación se parecía mas a la de una chica confesándosele a un chico.

-Bien, primero mírala.-Hero se giro descaradamente a mirar a Jacqueline- Se nota muchísimo que en estos momentos soy la primera que debe morir en su lista de "chicas que me quieren quitar a Hero".-Hero rió.

-Tu crees?

-Si…y si te rechaza…bueno, te ríes y le dices: era una broma!-Sonrió tiernamente y me acaricio el pelo.

-Y tu?-me pregunto-de que vas con Soul?-Mire al suelo, tratando de evitar su mirada.-No me digas que tu y el…?-claro, enseguida pensando mal.

-Que dices!-le chille-el…y yo…-me quede callada, pensando que su insinuación era estupida. Suspire -nada. No paso nada.-Comencé a caminar hacia donde se veían los demás, incluidos Soul y Ragnarok.

-Nada? Entonces…porque estabas así en la mañana?

-Así como?

-Chascona y toqueteada.-Soul se giro a mirar a Hero y a mi. Que no haya escuchado nada…

-No paso nada!-le susurre.

-Oi plana!-me llamo Soul, mirando con desconfianza a Hero. Me voltee avanzando un poco hacia e con cierto enojo.

-Espera un segundo,-Le dije, yendo de nuevo hacia Hero- voy enseguida, necesito hablar con…

-Niña cuidado!-Un grito por sobre mi cabeza me alerto, y cuando mire hacia arriba, un fuerte empujón me lanzo al suelo y un ruido ensordecedor hizo que mis oídos casi reventaran.

-Auch!-me queje en el suelo.-Que demonios…?

Definitivamente no se si tengo mucha mala suerte, o alguien quiere matarme como sea.

-Están bien allá abajo?-grito uno de los tipos encargados del escenario, que habían dejado caer accidentalmente un enorme amplificador, del cual me salve de morir aplastada gracias a …

-Viejo estas bien?-Soul estaba en el piso, al igual que yo, mirándome preocupado. Asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo, cuando Black lo tomo del brazo, su rostro se crispo de dolor.

-Soul! Estas bien?-me acerque hacia el gateando, preocupada. Pese al dolor, intento sonreír, pero el al parecer el dolor era tan fuerte que incluso sudaba.

-Stein-sensei! Stein-sensei! Acérquese por favor! A ocurrido un accidente!-Jacqueline gritaba llamando al profesor Stein. Mientras tanto, Kid y Black Star ayudaban a Soul a pararse, sin siquiera rozar su brazo.

-Que poco cool…-murmuro Soul.

-Ah…que ha pasado aquí?-pregunto Stein con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

-Le ha caído un amplificador en el brazo!-Chillo Tsubaki.

-Ah…-Stein dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo, y miro a Soul pensativo. Todo el mundo esperaba que nos diera al menos un diagnostico, ya que siendo medico…-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital.

Creo que si no fuera porque Hero me sostuvo, yo le hubiese partido la cabeza de un Maka-chop. Pero al final Stein solo estaba tratando de mantenernos calmados…o al menos eso creía. Pero ahora, lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba…

Era Soul.

-Solamente tiene una contusión en la muñeca…-explico el medico con calma- Ha tenido suerte, si se hubiese llegado a fracturar la muñeca…pues tendría que haber reposado unas 6 a 10 semanas…-suspire tranquila con el diagnostico del medico que gracias a Dios hablaba ingles. Estaba en la habitación de la clínica acompañando a Soul, sola, ya que a eso de las tres de la madrugada todos fueron al hotel a descansar, dejándome de enfermera personal. Luego de algunas radiografías, y resonancias magnéticas, el medico finalmente había concluido.

-Pero sanara bien, cierto?-pregunte mirando a Soul, quien se hallaba dormido a mis espaldas. El medico sonrió tiernamente, tanto así, que incluso le salio muy…paternal.

-Claro que si. Solo necesita un buen cuidado.-Asentí.- Sabes, este chico tiene mucha suerte.

-Porque?-pregunte confusa.

-Por tener una novia tan dedicada y atenta como tu.- Me sonroje.

-Yo no soy su novia…-confesé- Su novia en estos momentos esta en otro lugar…

-Ahh…pero bueno, al parecer le quieres mucho, y eso es lo que cuenta.-sonreí tímidamente.

-No pasa nada…es solo mi amigo.

-Bien, yo me iré. Tu puedes quedarte a cuidarlo si quieres. Mañana le daremos el alta y podrá ir al donde se hospedan…Muy buena suerte…

Se despidió, y salio por la puerta de la habitación. Bostecé, ya estaba medio dormida y lo mejor era mantenerme al lado del idiota este, que cuando puede me llama plana…

Ya vera como lo mato por haberse puesto entre el amplificador y yo. Soul siempre será…tan idiota.

Chicas ayúdenme! Será que acaso…me gusta Soul?

* * *

**Vale, aquí esta. **

**Siento la tardanza! Soy una idiota sin tiempo :c **

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado y volas xd**

**Nos vemos!**

**xoxo**


	9. Las chicas grandes no lloran

**Hola!**

**Gracias por sus reviews c:**

**Aquí les traigo el capi nuevo c:**

**Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece (nyajajaja! Por ahora!) si no que a mi Dios Atsushi Okubo, y la cancion que aparece tampoco, You´re so Beautiful de Escape the Fate.**

* * *

**Cap 9:** Las chicas grandes no lloramos.

-Soul, que tal te sientes?-pregunte algo incomoda.

-Bien…-respondió aburrido-tu sabes que a alguien tan cool como yo no le afectan estas cosas-sonrió, provocando que yo también le sonriera. Soul estaba sentado en el enorme sofá de la habitación, con una botella pequeña de cerveza, viendo televisión. Volví la vista de nuevo a mi libro en el momento en que su mirada se cruzo con la mía. No se que hago todavía acá. Soul puede hacer sus cosas solo…sin embargo me pidió que me quedara. Seguí leyendo mi libro, hasta que sonó el timbre.

Cerré el libro de golpe, no sin antes poner un marca paginas entremedio, y me levante. Soul solo miraba la puerta, con demasiada pereza como para abrirla el mismo. Le lance una mirada asesina y fui hacia la puerta.

-Que tal Maka!-me saludo Ragnarok apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con una mano alzada a modo de saludo.

-Ragnarok? Que haces aquí?-pregunte sorprendida. Mire hacia atrás, y comprobé que Soul miraba interesado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a nuestro visitante.

-Pues vine a verte.-respondió con una sonrisa. Simple, y sin ninguna mala intención…o eso creo. Abrí la puerta un poco mas, dejándolo pasar. En cuanto paso, cerré la puerta, para reunirme con el.-como estas?-pregunto a modo de saludo mirando a Soul.

-Bien-respondió Soul- lo bastante bien como para no poder tocar hoy- Sarcasmo.-y tu?

-Estoy muy bien-respondió Ragnarok-Me han pasado cosas buenas últimamente-y me miro. Me sonroje de pies a cabeza, entendiendo su indirecta. Y al parecer Soul también lo entendió, ya que de un momento a otro la atmosfera se puso tensa.

-Eh eh…quieres algo?-pregunte.-Una cerveza, bebida o algo?- negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes…es mas yo vena a invi-

-Maka!-grito Soul, interrumpiendo a Ragnarok-puedes traerme algo?

-No, has comido mucho!

Estúpidamente ya me había hecho la idea de tener que cuidarlo durante todo este tiempo, pero jamás me imagine que seria tan insoportable y menos que ahora que estaba Ragnarok se pondría así. Se puso a pedir cosas como si el fuese un invalido total.

-Maka! Tengo hambre!

-Que? Acaso estas parapléjico que no puedes ir tu mismo?-respondí con hostilidad.

Vale, que a veces me pasaba. Lo se, pero el tener que correr de un lado a otro como una sirvienta ya me tenia harta. Soul estaba decidido a hacerme la vida imposible –lo supe desde que llegue al Shibusen- y no se iba a detener, y menos cuando yo había cedido a ser su amiga otra vez.

-Maka, estoy destapado. Arrópame.-Deje la bandeja de la comida –si, al final le había hecho caso-sobre el mesón de la cocina, y de inmediato fui a su lado, Ragnarok lo miro con pena mientras yo lo tapaba de nuevo. Una sonrisa burlesca se formo en su rostro apenas me vio. Suspire cansada. No había podido dormir en casi toda la noche, pero Soul, como es un idiota inconciente, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de las marcadas ojeras de mi cara ni de cuan irritable estoy hoy por su culpa y por mas que Ragnarok intente hablar, el lo interrumpe de nuevo con alguna petición. No puedo creer que sea tan infantil.

-Maka…-un tintineo de llaves llamo mi atención e ignore por completo a Soul. La puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció Kim, totalmente sonriente y con las manos repletas de bolsas de tiendas, las cuales estaban escritas en japonés. ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

-Soul! Cariño! Mira lo que he comprado!-chillo desde la puerta, para luego ir con Soul. Me ignoro completamente, sin embargo recorrió a cuerpo completo a Ragnarok, para luego guiñarle un ojo, mientras Soul no prestaba atención.

Es una puta!

Apreté los puños, enojada.

Kim –la puta- dejo las cosas a un lado de Soul y se sentó en las piernas de este. Comenzó a hablarle estupideces, como que se había comprado, que todo el mundo la miraba, que bien lo pasaba con sus amigas Lisa y Arisa, entre otros. Soul miraba embobado el cuerpo de Kim, quien a pesar de hacer frío, no llevaba chaqueta. Rodeé los ojos. Porque los hombres tienen que ser tan idiotas?

-Kim, que haces aquí?-le pregunto Soul. Kim rió.-Pensaba que estabas en otro lado…

-No podía separarme de ti-respondió con amor fingido.

-Awww….-murmuro Soul, la abrazo y se fue directo a por sus labios. Vale, que aquí, estoy demás. Me ha quedado bien claro. Y también me ha quedado bien claro que Kim ni siquiera sabe del accidente de Soul, y que tampoco le interesa. Que momento tan incomodo…

-Vamos…-me susurro Ragnarok al oído, tomándome del brazo y jalándome silenciosamente para sacarme del lugar.

Solo pude respirar tranquila cuando estuvimos fuera del hotel.

-Gracias.-dije apenada. El rió, como si le hubiese contado un chiste.

-Nada de gracias-me dijo entre risas- págame en carne- creo que en esto momentos…un tomate es pálido en comparación conmigo.

-Cállate! Pervertido!

-Al menos no me has golpeado-y se toco la cabeza, como si aun le doliera el glorioso Maka-chop de la otra vez.

-Aunque te lo mereces! Por pervertido!

-Esta bien, esta bien. Ahora, vamos a tomar un café, me muero de frío.

Fuimos a un café cercano al hotel, aunque siendo sincera…no entendía que estaba pidiendo. Entre señas e intentos de ingles –por parte del vendedor japonés- logre escuchar algo parecido a "café". Nos sentamos en una de las mesas, cada uno con su respectivo café y otras cosas como muffins de chocolate y un sándwich. Di un sorbo a mi café, colocando mis manos alredor de la taza.

-Yo pensaba que tu y Soul…-comenzó.-Andaban…-bonita forma de comenzar una conversación.

-No, nada que ver, si el tiene novia. ¿Por qué creías eso?

-Por la forma en que te mira y desde la primera vez que los vi, han estado juntos.

-Forma en que me mira?-reí con ironía- Soul solo me mira para gastarme una broma o reírse de mi, y siempre estamos "juntos"-aclare haciendo unas comillas con mis manos- porque nuestros grupos se llevan bien, es solo eso.

-aahh-respondió y tomo un sorbo de su café.-Eso es muy bueno.

-Bueno? Porque?

-No lo se-se encogió de hombros- Me gusta eso.-Su penetrante mirada provoco que me estremeciera. Intente cambiar el tema.

-Y que edad tienes?

-17, y Chrona tiene 16.

-Chrona?

-Mi hermana-aclaró- la con cara de deprimida y que esta flaca hasta los huesos.

-AAhhh! Chrona!-se rió de mi falta de memoria y yo, de que haya dado esas descripciones de su hermana.

-Si, Chrona, la rarita.

-Ustedes se van a unir a los conciertos?-pregunte sin poder reprimir una sonrisa estupida. Venga, que tengo que admitirlo. Ragnarok es bastante atractivo. Es alto, tiene facciones muy bellas, ojos de un color azul muy profundo y una mirada…no lo se. Es muy opuesto a Soul, desde su cabello negro, hasta su actitud despreocupada. Pero hay algo en lo que coinciden. Los dos son unos idiotas. Aunque por Ragnarok aun no he derramado ni una sola lagrima.

-Claro, y también a las clases.

-Estarás en el Shibusen?

-Aja.-respondió complacido.

-Pero en cual de todos?

-En cual mas? En el de Nevada, iremos a la misma escuela.-canturreo.-y ligare con todas las chicas del colegioo~

-ajajaja, seguro, eso solo si ellas quieren.

-Caerán rendidas a mi-replico con autosuficiencia.-todas lo hacen.

-Yo no lo he hecho-y rápidamente agregue- y no lo hare.

-Eso es lo que dices tu-dijo divertido.-Nadie logra resistirse a mi.-Me reí en su cara de su auto confianza.

-Esta bien, señor Irresistible, vámonos luego, se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos un presentación que dar…

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y dejamos una propina al chico que le costo tanto entender nuestro idioma. Cuando salimos, pudimos percatarnos de que realmente hacia mucho frío, y de que si no llegábamos luego al hotel nos empaparíamos con la lluvia que había comenzado a caer y que ya cubría las calles. Me puse la capucha del polerón y mi compañero también, para luego salir corriendo y riendo como niños pequeños debajo de la lluvia.

* * *

-Ra-Ragnarok do-don-de es-ta-baas, te estaba bu-bus-can-do-do- tartamudeo Chrona en las puertas del camarín de Scream Resonance, con los brazos cruzados, totalmente empapada y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Pasa algo?-le pregunto Ragnarok mientras le jalaba el cabello y le aplastaba la nariz.

-Ragnarok! Su-suéltame!-y Chrona se volvió hacia el y le estampo un golpe un toda la cara.

-uyyyyy mira como tiemblo!-exclamo levantado las manos- la rarita de Chrona me acaba de golpear!- y comenzó a tirarle el vestido, el cual era negro y largo, con las puntas terminando en pequeñas flechas.

-Raaagnarook!-chillo Chrona. Tosí para llamar su atención. Chrona me miro, aun temblando y se escondió detrás de Ragnarok.

-Hola?-salude.

-h-h-ho-la-Ragnarok suspiro.

-Chrona, esta es Maka, salúdala bien rarita.

-Ho-hola Maka.-Dijo estirando la mano.

-Bien, las dejo. Me tengo que cambiar, y tu también cámbiate rarita, estas toda mojada y eres la única que falta.-me apunto-Maka ya esta lista y tu no.

-Cl-claro.

-Ah y por cierto. Existen los móviles, sabias?-Chrona fue a reclamarle algo, pero Ragnarok ya había cerrado la puerta. Un silencio incomodo se formo entre nosotras.

-mmm…te acompaño a cambiarte?-pregunte cautelosa. Ella desvió la mirada.

-Bue-bueno.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo que estaba tras el enorme escenario, y como diversión, me dedique a leer cada una de las puertas, las cuales tenían escritas el nombre de la banda o el artista correspondiente. Al pasar por la puerta de mi banda, vi a las chicas, que tenían la puerta abierta y estaban leyendo unas revistas de chismes, aunque cuando me vieron rápidamente se nos unieron.

-Maka! Donde estabas? Te llamamos al móvil y no contestabas!-Liz y su histeria.

-Estaba…por ahí.

-Soul nos dijo que te fuiste con Ragnarok!

-Maka-chan, quien es Ragnarok?- Y todo el mundo preguntaba incoherencias sin siquiera percatarse de que Chrona seguía ahí.

-Chicas-les llame- esta es Chrona Makenshi.

-Que tal Chrona-chan?-saludo amablemente Tsubaki.

-Chrona! Que te paso! Necesitas un cambio de ropa enseguida!-Liz no podía dejar de ser una fanática por la moda ni por un minuto.

-Kjajajaja Chrona fue a nadar a las pozas!-Patty se colgó del cuello de Chrona provocando que esta tambaleara.

-Lo siento…-le susurre. Pero contrario a todo Chrona sonrió tímidamente.

-Aquí es-dijo parándose frente a su camarín, el cual tenia en letras grandes "Chrona Makenshi" y una serpiente dibujada alrededor.

-Tu hiciste eso?-le pregunte señalando a la serpiente. Ella se tenso y se estremeció ligeramente.

-No…lo hizo Ragnarok .Etto…Pasen.

Las chicas y yo nos metimos al camarín, rompiendo el silencio con nuestras ruidosas conversaciones. Chrona se cambio el vestido por uno exactamente igual, es decir, negro y largo, ceñido al cuerpo, con cuello y puños blancos y con terminaciones en forma de flechas.

Patty tomo el secador de pelo y Liz comenzó a pintar la uñas de Chrona, cuidadosamente. Por mientras, Tsubaki y yo, ordenábamos el desastre que había dejado Patty previamente. De fondo se podía escuchar la música de diferentes artistas presentándose, o bueno, de las bandas de rock, ya que el resto se presente más temprano. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, pronto nos tocaría a nosotras y seguíamos ahí, arreglando a Chrona.

-Chicas!-les llame.

-Estamos listas!-grito Liz.

Tsubaki y Liz tomaron a Patty y se fueron corriendo al escenario. Me quede esperando a Chrona.

-Vamos?

-Si.-asintió.-Esto…Maka.-Su mirada era seria.

-Dime.

-Me caes bien-sonreí- por eso, te recomiendo que no salgas con Ragnarok.

Que? Eso me dejo con la boca abierta.

-No te preocupes por tu hermano,-le dije tranquilizándola-Primero: jamás saldríamos, segundo: no le gusto y Tercero: jamás le haría daño, me cae bien.

-No me refiero a eso. Ten TU cuidado con el.

-Yo?

-A Ragnarok le gusta jugar con la gente. No se lo permitas.- Y comenzó a caminar, mientras yo me quede parada como idiota procesando lo que me había dicho. Ragnarok era realmente así?-Vamos?-me pregunto, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Ehh…si vamos.

Corrimos hacia el escenario, y me sorprendí de ver que se estaba presentando Skeleton Crew, con un reemplazante en la guitarra, y que las siguientes éramos nosotras. Soul seguía cantando, mirando al escenario y pude darme cuenta de cómo su blanco cabello goteaba, al mirar una de las pantallas gigantes. Mira a un costado y su mirada se cruzo con la mía. Era una mirada cargada de un resentimiento que no pude comprender.

_Tu sabes que encontré algo grande en lo que me mentiste__  
__en lo que mentiste__  
T__u sabes que encontré algo grande en lo que me mentiste__  
__en lo que me mentiste__  
__me mentiste, me mentiste_

Las miradas se clavaron en mí. Yo mentirle a el? En que? Mire a mí alrededor buscando a Kim. Si, seguramente era para ella.

Por un momento se escucho solo la música, y Luego con la voz cargada de sentimientos volvió a cantar, sin dejar de mirarme:

_Eres tan hermosa__  
__eres la clase de chica que tiene la química__  
__que me hace enamorar__  
__difícil, muy difícil__  
__eres la clase de chica que tiene la química__  
__que me hace enamorar_

Me sonroje desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello. Que fue eso?

-Venga Maka, que ahora seguimos nosotras!

Y me arrastraron hacia el escenario. Pase por al lado de Soul, sin embargo ni siquiera me miro. Comenzamos a tocar, pero de verdad, que en esos momentos hice todo por inercia. Porque me miraba? Acaso…me cantaba a mi? Me reí mentalmente. Que idiotez. Soul cantándome a mi? Que gran imaginación tengo.

Las luces de colores que no rodeaban dejaron de dar vueltas y pronto me vi obligada a dejar el escenario.

Aun algo grogui sonreí a los chicos, entre ellos Hero, quienes me decían que lo había hecho genial y cosas por el estilo. Capte la mirada de Chrona clavada en mí. Le mire de vuelta y me tranquilice cuando ella me sonrió.

-Me voy a cambiar.-Les dije a las chicas. Ellas se quedaron viendo los otros espectáculos, a un lado del escenario. Camine entremedio de todos los amplificadores, rogando mentalmente no desconectar ninguno, hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba nuestro camarín.

_You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl,__  
__That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love,__  
__Difficult, so very typical,__  
__You are the kind of girl,__  
__that makes me fall in love,__  
__Fall in love..._

No me podía sacar esa canción de la cabeza…era insoportable. Que era lo que había pasado realmente? Y si Soul solo la cantaba al aire? Porque? Porque? Porque siento que mi corazón va a estallar de solo recordar esa canción?

Una risa ahogada llamo mi atención, provocando que mirara en esa dirección…aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo. No quería ver eso. No quería ver como Soul y Kim se besaban, ni como acorralaba a Kim contra la pared, levantándola del piso, con los botones de la blusa sin abrochar y haciéndola gemir de placer. No quería, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar y comprobar con mis propios ojos que solamente me había imaginado que esa canción iba para mi. Mis ojos ardían, y no me podía mover.

-Shhh…-dijo una voz, a la vez que me cubría los ojos y me jalaba hacia atrás. Unas lagrimas se derramaron por mi rostro- No veas esas cosas. No te hacen bien.-Me volteé lentamente, aguantando las lagrimas y tratando de reprimir los pequeños sollozos que querían escapar.

-Ragnarok?-pregunte cuando estaba frente a el. Aunque gracias a las lagrimas tenia la vista nublada y me era difícil enfocar.

-Eh, no llores. Cálmate.-Inspire, pero aun me costaba.-Este tío es un idiota…-murmuro.-Te juro que me las pagara.-Le mire y le sonreí amablemente. El no me conocía…y aun así me estaba apoyando. Le abrace fuertemente, provocando que se tambaleara y botáramos unas cuantas cosas a nuestro alrededor.

-Gracias-susurre.

-Ooops! Siento interrumpir!-no tuve ni que voltearme para darme cuenta de que Kim era la que hablaba. Por el ruido no nos habíamos percatado de que venia. No me separe de Ragnarok. No quería que me viera llorar.

-Lárgate.-le dije furiosa.

-Como digas-dijo otra vez cargada de ira. La voz de Soul. Aun seguían ahí.

-QUE SE VALLAN!-grite al borde de la histeria, feliz de comprobar de que mi voz no se había quebrado, y triste por todo lo que había pasado. Caí de rodillas, siendo sujetada por Ragnarok, quien me abrazaba de vuelta. Y me puse a llorar.

Chicas! Ayúdenme a no llorar!

* * *

**Bien, ahí esta.**

**Gracias por sus reviews c:**

**xoxo **


	10. No soy lo suficientemente buena

**Hola c: **

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me encantan xd**

**Aquí esta la conti.**

**Bueno…Soul Eater no me pertenece (aun!) sino que a Atsushi Okubo y tampoco la siguiente cancion Good Enough de Evanescence.**

* * *

**Cap 10:** No soy lo suficientemente buena…

-Albarn, despierta!- Me sobresalte debido al grito de Stein. Me levante, bostezando. Aclaro: no estaba dormida del todo, solo descansaba mi cara sobre mis brazos. Mire a Stein directamente, desafiante, aunque por supuesto su cara reflejaba la misma indiferencia de siempre.

-Lo siento…-musite, aun media dormida. Soul rió a mi lado, disimuladamente. Aunque no se salvo de la mirada sicópata-asesina de Stein.

-Continuemos…-Se devolvió a su mesa y saco otra vez el bisturí.- Si cortan esta parte el corazón sangrara menos cuando se lo arranquen….- y bla bla bla. Mire hacia otro lado. Odiaba ver a nuestro profesor diseccionando con esa sonrisa tan tétrica que tenia siempre.

Mire a mi costado, y me encontré con Soul, quien evitaba mirar al profesor como fuera. Había pasado una semana desde mi colapso en Japón, y bueno…nos seguíamos hablando…pero no podía dejar de notar cierta tensión en nosotros. Apenas podía mirarlo sin sentir que era una completa idiota por…fijarme en el. Y el aun me miraba como si intentara descifrarme entera, como buscando la razón por la que huía de su mirada, clavando sus ojos carmesí en mi cada vez que podía y exigiéndome con la mirada las respuestas que quería.

Esta bien, le había echado y me había encontrado abrazada a Ragnarok, circunstancias que seriamente darían para pensar otras cosas –pervertidas-, pero que para mi fueron el perfecto escape a la escena que se desarrollaba ante mi. A que chica le gustaría ver que el chico que…le gusta –lo admito!-en plena faena con su actual novia? Y menos si previamente uno cree que ese chico te ha estado mandando una serie de indirectas por medio de una cancioncita idiota.

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo, provocando que pegara un salto y de paso, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Un estruendo salio de él –mi ringtone- y todo el mundo se me quedo mirando como idiota. Matare a quien se le ocurrió mandarme un mensaje. Juro que lo matare.

"Te tengo una sorpresa"

Era lo único que decía en la pantalla. Remitente: Ragnarok.

Juro que lo matare.

Stein me lanzo una mirada asesina y antes de que siquiera pudiese abrir la boca para decir cualquiera de sus idioteces para regañarme, tocaron la puerta. Todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo Stein.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció mi ayuda sicológica de la semana pasada y su hermana. Ragnarok y Chrona. Los dos vestían el uniforme del Shibusen, Ragnarok lo tenia puesto a su manera, con una polera negra bajo la camisa semi-abierta, la cual estaba arremangada, y usaba converse. Chrona…pues ella solo se veía notablemente avergonzada y se tiraba la falta hacia abajo tratando de cubrirse mas.

Entraron al salón, y se reunieron con Stein. Ragnarok me miro y sonrió.

-Que tal Maka?-saludo, ignorando por completo al profesor y los demás. Soul chasqueo la lengua. Le salude con la mano, con las mejillas encendidas. Demonios! Sentí que en mi cabeza rebotaba algo. Lo tome: era un papel de Hero. Lo abrí cuidadosamente.

_Quien es el?_

Escribí en el mismo papel, respondiéndole.

_Un amigo. Se llama Ragnarok, es el vocalista de Scream Resonance._

Rápidamente me envió una respuesta.

_Lo conozco…no me gusta. Espero que no tenga malas intenciones contigo. Cuídate de ese tipo, Maka._

Me voltee a mirarlo sorprendida. Porque me decía eso? Chrona me lo había dicho…pero que lo diga Hero? Esto es realmente raro.

Un carraspeo llamo mi atención, mire hacia delante, donde estaba Stein tratando de hacernos callar.

-Cállense.-y como si Dios les hablara todos se quedaron callados. Este tipo si que daba miedo…-Bien, como ven, hoy han llegado dos nuevos alumnos. Preséntense.-Su voz sonaba amenazante, y esto provoco que Chrona tiritara en su lugar. Pobre chica…la comprendo.

-Soy Ragnarok Makenshi y…-sonrió pervertidamente- mi habitación es la 89-y guiño el ojo. Las chicas a mi alrededor suspiraron como enamoradas. Pervertido.

-Makenshi, siéntate con Evans.-Oh por Dios. Esto si que va a ser una guerra. Ragnarok sonrió con sorna, mientras que Soul lo asesinaba con la mirada. Juro que hasta veía pequeños rayos, como si una descarga eléctrica –de lo más peligrosa- fluyera entre ellos. Apenas se sentó, Soul se alejo de el, chocando conmigo.

-Lo siento.

-Eh! Soul! Porque no te cambias? Así Maka se sienta a mi lado y no haces mal tercio.-Dijo Ragnarok, alzando la voz e ignorando la presentación de su hermana. Soul me agarro por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el.

-Y que la perviertas? Ni loco. Es MI amiga. Y Mi objeto de juegos. Así que aléjate.-me solté de su agarre y le mire enojada. Si algo había aprendido en esta semana, es a no sonrojarme por cosas que no son.

-No soy tu juguete, me oíste? Para eso tienes novia y una bien pu…

-Albarn!-me interrumpieron.-Afuera!-grito Stein apuntando hacia la puerta.

-Pero…-intente defenderme.

-Fuera.-Y esa fue su última palabra. Maldito Soul, Maldito Ragnarok, Maldita Kim, por todos ellos me expulsaron del salón.

A regañadientes salí del salón, con las miradas clavadas en mi espalda y todos en completo silencio. Era la primera vez que me pasaba esto. Toda mi vida he sido buena alumna, sin embargo, desde que Soul entro a mi vida otra vez, todo se volvió un caos que aun me cuesta controlar. Todo cambio, todo. Revolvió mis sentimientos y ha jugado conmigo, y lo peor…es que aun sabiendo eso no soy capaz de hacer nada.

¿Qué es lo me pasa con Soul?

Arrrrrg! Me revolví el cabello desesperadamente, y me solté mis infaltables coletas.

Para mi suerte, Stein me había sacado en la última clase del día, lo que significaba de que no me perdería de mucho…aunque de todos modos mas tarde le tendría que pedir los apuntes de la clase a Ox. Suspire. Que propósito tenia el entrar a clase a la ultima hora? Shinigami-sama es demasiado raro, eso de mandar alumnos nuevos al final del periodo…

Comencé a caminar a mi habitación, para cambiarme de ropa y luego ensayar un poco, necesitaba relajarme y dejar de pensar en esa palabra que me daba vueltas en la cabeza desde la semana pasada:

"No le gusto…"

Tome del armario unos pantalones negros, apretados, saque de un cajón una polera con un estampado muy bonito: un helado de caricatura, con una enorme sonrisa y una mordida en una esquina, de donde se le podía ver un pedacito de su cerebro. Tierno, no?

Reí quedamente y me comencé a vestir mientras miraba la televisión apagada, sin ánimos como para estirarme un poco más y encenderla, y para cuando ya había acabado, solo tenia inspiración para ponerme a escribir canciones. Tome mi cuaderno, el cual seguía encima de la cama, y saque un lápiz. Me recosté en la cama, y ojee las ultima estrofa escrita.

_No debería de haberte permitido conquistarme completamente.__  
__Ahora no puedo alejar este sueño.__  
__No puedo creer que me sienta…_

_Suficientemente buena,__  
__Me siento suficientemente buena para ti.__  
__Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero me siento bien._

Mordisquee la punta del lápiz, intentando juntar las palabras que nadaban en mi mente, hasta que finalmente logre unirlas.

_Y sigo esperando a que la lluvia caiga sobre mí__  
__Y me empape de vida real.__  
__Por que no puedo aferrarme a algo tan bueno como esto.__  
__Soy lo suficientemente buena para que me ames también?_

_Así que ten cuidado con lo que me pides,__  
__Por que no puedo decir no._

Releí la letra detenidamente y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de la idiotez que había hecho. Por dios…es toda un declaración de amor! Enojada y frustrada tire el cuaderno al piso y me metí a la cama, encontrándome con el control remoto de la televisión, escondido bajo las sabanas. Prendí el televisor, y puse cualquier cosa que me distrajera de mi vida, para luego dormir profundamente.

* * *

-Maka…Maka…estas ahí?-pegue un salto al escuchar que una voz imposible de reconocer me llamaba. Pronto, los reiterados golpes a mi puerta cesaron, dando paso a una ultima exclamación-ah…seguramente no esta…

Me incorpore de un salto y me lance contra la puerta, al mismo tiempo que me quitaba las sabanas aun pegadas a mi cuerpo y me arreglaba un poco el cabello. Abrí la puerta de golpe, solo para encontrarme con el rostro sorprendido de Chrona, con la mano levantada a punto de golpear la puerta otra vez.

-Hola!-le salude con una sonrisa- Que pasa?

Chrona desvió la mirada, nerviosa.

-Ho-hola Maka. Siento molestarte, no quería despertarte…

-Eh! No pasa nada-dije en un intento de convencerla de que no me importaba.-De hecho, ya tenia que levantarme, tenia planeado ensayar un poco. Me acompañas?-Su rostro se ilumino por unos segundos, y rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos del Shibusen, encontrándonos con muy pocas personas, debido a la hora. No es que fuese demasiado tarde, aun faltaban algunas horas para que comenzara el toque de queda, pero al ser viernes, muchos alumnos se iban a sus respectivas mansiones o casas…o alguna fiesta.

Finalmente llegamos a la sala de ensayos, sin ningún percance en el camino. Gracias a Dios la sala estaba desocupada.

-Eh-eh Maka…yo…quería disculparme…

-Porque?-pregunte algo confundida.

-Por Ragnarok…es un idiota. Siento mucho que te hayan expulsado de la clase por su culpa…-

-Ahhh, no te preocupes, lo se. Además, el debería hacerlo, no tu. Será idiota…-Ella sonrió.

-Toda la razón-concluyo seriamente, como si realmente lo considerara, provocando que me echara a reír.

Me acerque hacia el sector de los instrumentos de cuerda, buscando una guitarra acústica ya que la mía la había dejado en la habitación, sin embargo, no encontré ninguna.

-Que raro…debería estar por acá…

-Que cosa? –pregunto Chrona con sumo interés.

-La guitarra acústica. No la puedo ver por aquí.

-Te ayudo?

-Por favor- suplique.

Comenzamos a buscar la dichosa guitarra por todos lados, y eso incluía buscar en toda la habitación, que no estaba siquiera un poco ordenada, es mas, creo que se podía apreciar hasta una capa de polvo en los instrumentos mas escondidos. Pero de la guitarra, nada.

-Espera un poco, voy a revisar la habitación de al lado, ahí deben estar los instrumentos mas grandes…quizá algún idiota la llevo para allá y aun no la devuelve.

-mmm…

Salí de la sala de ensayos y camine unos pasos, me pare frente a la otra sala y toque la puerta, verificando si había alguien adentro, cosa que no fue así, por lo tanto entre con el mayor sigilo posible, como si de una travesura se tratara y cerré la puerta.

El único sonido que se podía percibir eran mis pasos, suaves, pero aun así lo suficientemente fuertes como para retumbar por el silencioso salón. El lugar parecía esta en desuso, salvo por un pequeño detalle: El piano de cola que estaba frente a mi se encontraba perfectamente limpio. Me acerque a el y deslicé suavemente mis dedos por su cubierta, admirando la belleza del instrumento. Me encantaba el sonido del piano, sin embargo jamás fui capaz de aprender a tocarlo. Eso me frustraba.

Mire hacia un costado del instrumento, encontrándome con la guitarra, que estaba apoyada en un taburete. La tome inmediatamente, y dando una última mirada al piano, me largue de ahí.

_Jodido pianista desordenado. Acaso no podía ir a dejar la guitarra en su lugar? _

Cerré la puerta lo más despacio posible, y volví con Chrona, quien estaba sentada en el piso con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Volví!-Chrona levanto la vista y sonrió un poco.

-Donde estaba?

-En el salón de al lado, donde están los instrumentos mas grandes. Un pianista imbecil la había dejado tirada allá.

-aaamm-asintió Chrona.

Me senté a su lado, con guitarra en mano, y comencé a afinar el instrumento. Hice unos cuantos acordes simples, y luego empecé a practicar las canciones para los conciertos. Las más conocidas y esas cosas.

-E-esto…Maka.-me llamo.

-Dime?-dije sin dejar de tocar.

-Tocas muy bien la guitarra.-Reí nerviosa.

-Gracias.-Se quedo pensativa por un rato, hasta que continuo.

-Quien te enseño?- Me pare en seco al escuchar la pregunta, y Chrona, toda nerviosa, se removió en su lugar. Chasquee la lengua y volví a tocar.

-Si-si qui…

-Soul- conteste.

-Ah?

-Soul fue quien me enseño…-aclare, en voz baja. Chrona se quedo en silencio, analizando mis palabras.

-Tu…sabes cantar?-Dijo intentando cambiar el tema, cosa que le agradecí mentalmente.

-Yo? La verdad, solo un poco. Antes cantaba para el grupo, pero cuando se unió Tsubaki deje de hacerlo.-reí un poco- Ahora solo canto en la ducha. Pero me gustaría perfeccionarme.

-Te-te gustaría que te enseñe?-Deje de tocar solo para mirarla, emocionada, contemplándola como si de un ángel se tratara.

-Lo harías?-Asintió -De verdad? -rápidamente deje la guitarra a un lado y me lance a abrazarla- Ohhh! No sabes cuanto te aprecio por esto! Que hago? Como me paro?

-Ven, ponte de pie, te enseñare, pero no canto lírico, para eso necesitas ir al conservatorio-rió suavemente.

-No creo que mi voz pueda aguantar mucho para cantar como lo haces tu.-Reí con ella.- Tu eres única!

-Gr-gracias.-dijo sonrojada.-Ahora, comencemos con la escala musical en tonos mayores y luego en menores…

-Do, re , mi, fa, sol…

Chrona sonreía complacida, mientras yo intentaba extender un poco mas las notas y no desafinar en el intento. Y la verdad, es que practicar con ella hacia que mis preocupaciones de esfumaran y de una vez por todas, sentía que podía sonreír otra vez. Liberándome a través de la voz, olvidando a Soul, e incluso, a mi misma.

* * *

Caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación, totalmente sola, ya que Chrona tenía que irse, así que un poco antes de que comenzara el toque de queda, me fui del salón. Todo estaba muy oscuro, ya que eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, la luna brillaba majestuosamente en el cielo, y tenia estampada una sonrisa cubierta de sangre que desafiaba por completo a la realidad. No había duda de que todo el mundo había salido a festejar, y eso incluía al cuidador, Sid, ya que no estaba por ninguna parte tratando de espantar gente para que se fueran a sus cuartos.

Suspire.

Estaba sola. Liz quería salir, y todas aceptaron, claro esta, excepto yo. No se lo tomaron muy bien, sin embargo, me negué continuamente, sin discutir, ya que no tenía ánimos para eso…y gracias a Dios que lo comprendieron rápidamente. Esta semana se habían encargado de acosarme a preguntas en relación a mi estado de animo, sin embargo no fui capaz de contarles que había presenciado ni como me había sentido con eso, el único que sabia como me sentía era Ragnarok, quien se encargaba de llamarme y decirme algunas estupideces con tal de que riera, pero tan pronto cesaba la llamada mi sonrisa desaparecía, y m hundía en mi cama pensando en que Soul era un idiota, y que su canción solo era…una canción mas.

Saque las llaves de la habitación del bolsillo del pantalón, la encaje en la cerradura y la gire, entrando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta de golpe, para luego recargarme en ella y caer sentada al piso. Enterré mi cabeza contra mis piernas, cubriéndome la cara con los brazos.

Porque? Porque me seguía lastimando pensado idioteces? Porque en vez de continuar mi vida con normalidad, me había dedicado a evadir a Soul y sus preguntas? Yo no era así.

-Maka, Que te pasa? –Me sobresalte al escuchar su maldita voz en mi oreja. No le había escuchado acercarse, debido a que estaba completamente sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Que haces en mi habitación! Pervertido! VETE!-me aleje de el lo mas pronto posible, rehuyendo de su mirada carmesí.

-No me iré…

-Como entraste? Eres un sicópata o algo?- Se encogió de hombros, y sonrió de lado, totalmente cool.

-Shinigami-sama me dio otras llaves.-Me quede con la boca abierta. Maldito Shinigami-sama! Lo menos que podía hacer en este momento era estar cerca de Soul!

Me levante del suelo, empujando a Soul, y abrí la puerta, decidida a irme.

-Si no te vas tu, me voy yo.

-Maka!-me llamo, tirandome de la muñeca hacia atrás con fuerza y cerrando la puerta de una patada.

-Soul, que quieres?-dije ya harta, acorralada por el.

-Maka, necesitamos hablar.

En ese momento, sentí como si el alma se me fuese del cuerpo. Odiaba esa frase: "…tenemos que hablar…" porque nada bueno o conveniente para mi podía salir de ella y cada vez que la escuchaba solo me llevaba a situaciones complicadas.

Por favor, que alguien me salve de esa extraña situación!

* * *

**Bien, ahí esta a conti.**

**Muisimas gracias por sus reviews, en serio, me encantan.**

**Nos vemoos c:**

**xoxo**


	11. Solo Amigos

**Hola! Aqui estoy de vuelta con otro capi.**

**Este es mas que nada para que se soluciones algunos dramas, ya que el proximo, queda la cagada xd**

**Muy bien, mucho adelanto por hoy. Lean c:**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**y...Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. Si leyeron el capi 89 estaran igual de ansiosa que yo de leer la traduccion y...uf, me fui del libreto.**

**Perdon.**

**Aqui esta la conti.**

* * *

**Cap 11:** Solo amigos.

_-Si no te vas tu, me voy yo._

_-Maka!-me llamo, tirandome de la muñeca hacia atrás con fuerza y cerrando la puerta de una patada._

_-Soul, que quieres?-dije ya harta, acorralada por el._

_-Maka, necesitamos hablar._

_En ese momento, sentí como si el alma se me fuese del cuerpo. Odiaba esa frase: "…tenemos que hablar…" porque nada bueno o conveniente para mi podía salir de ella y cada vez que la escuchaba solo me llevaba a situaciones complicadas._

Trague saliva, totalmente nerviosa e imaginándome una serie de situaciones, buscando un significado a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Que había hecho? Joder, me va a decir que no puede ser mas mi amigo por que Kim no quiere vernos juntos. Pero Soul nunca diría eso…porque bueno, el diría algo como "no es cool que tu novia te mande" o algo por el estilo. Talvez quiere que le haga un favor…o puede que se halla peleado con Kim y ahora busca consuelo…¡O quizás esta borracho y solo esta hablando estupideces! Si! Eso debe ser. Moví una mano frente a su cara, repetidas veces.

-Soul? Estas borracho?

-Que? Estas loca, Maka? Por supuesto que no!

Mala idea. Ahora, estaba enfadado. Tache de mi lista de ideas la supuesta borrachera.

Que mas? Que es lo que querrá hablar conmigo?

Y si me dice " No se que hacer! Kim esta embarazada!". Me muero. Le rompo el cuello y luego me suicido. Suspire. Aunque claro,lo mejor seria relajarme y no pensar estupideces.

-Maka? Estas ahí?

-Ah? Si, si claro. Que querías?-Soul se recostó en mi cama tranquilamente, llevándome con el.

-Te decía que necesitábamos hablar.-Trague grueso.

-mmm…si…que pasa?- Todo ese enojo, toda esa desesperación, todas esa ganas de huir habían desaparecido por completo, dejándome solamente con la confusión y la ansiedad de conocer sus palabras.

-Maka…yo…-Sentí la calidez de su mano en la mía, haciendo círculos con su pulgar, acariciándome suavemente, volviéndome loca a cada segundo. Y eso provoco que mis pensamientos dieran un giro drástico. Y si Soul realmente quería decirme otra cosa? Ya había sucedido otras veces…y había sido horrible, ya que muchos chicos se me confesaban, sin embargo siempre tenia que dar las mismas respuestas, y cual de todas era mas falsa que la otra.-arrg…esto no es cool…

"lo siento"

"Tengo novio"

"Soy lesbiana"

"Estoy enamorada"

"Te quiero como amigo…"

"Me gusta alguien mas…"

Pero si es Soul…

-Me preocupas.-dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación. Le mire confusa, sin entender lo que decía- Estoy algo preocupado, ya sabes, has estado rara estos últimos días…

Valla…así que no era eso. Trate de guardar la compostura y no mostrar una cara decepcionada frente a el, mordiéndome la lengua para no decir alguna estupidez y pensando en una respuesta que no lo involucre a el y a mi tristeza.

-Ves a lo que me refiero?-Sus ojos rojos me recorrían con la mirada, y yo estaba ahí, sin saber que hacer exactamente.- Mírate. Estas pálida, ojerosa…-Soul nunca había sido así…-y ni siquiera me miras.-Levante la vista rápidamente, chocando con su mirada, causando miles de sensaciones placenteras y a la vez dolorosas en mi corazón.

Donde había quedado la Maka que hace unos momentos se estaba imaginando todas las situaciones posibles, que había odiado a su mejor amigo durante años, y que jamás se entristecía?

-Que es lo que te pasa, Maka?

Yo no soy así. No lo soy.

-Estoy bien.-sonreí.- Estoy bien. No me pasa nada.

-Mientes. Y si fuese verdad lo que dices, porque evitabas mirarme? Porque el otro día te fuiste de la nada de mi apartamento?... P-Porque saliste el otro día con Ragnarok?-tartamudeo avergonzado- Porque?

-No se de que hablas…no te evitaba.- Claro que si lo hacia, pero de ninguna manera le diría la razón.- Y como es eso de Ragnarok? El me invito a salir…y bueno, como tu estabas _ocupado_ nosotros salimos a hacer algunas…travesuras.-Su rostro mostraba todo el desconcierto del mundo y yo solo pude reír al verlo.

-Están saliendo?

-Claro que no, solo me cae bien.-dije entre risas- Porque?

-No me gusta que salgas con el…

-Porque?-pregunte.

-Porque si y punto. –Acaso Soul…esta celoso?

-Mooo~ no es justo. Quiero saber!

-No…por sosa.

-Maka-Chop! –le estampe un libro en la cabeza, dejándola humeante y con un Soul muy adolorido.-Idiota!

-Joder Maka…que fuerte pegas…ahora, aparte de sosa eres marimacho…

-Que dices idiota? Te matare!

-Espera espera! No! Lo siento, lo siento!-Detuvo mi golpe con las manos- Pero enserio, Maka. No me gusta que estés triste.

-Que paso con el chico mas cool del mundo? –Dije picándole la mejilla, molestándolo.- Tranquilízate,-levante mi puño- Ganare nuestra apuesta y reconocerás que soy mejor!

-La apuesta? No creo que lo logres…ya sabes…-miro mis pechos sonriendo con picardía- estas un poco plana…además, con esas coletas de niña de 5 años…

-Me gustan mis coletas, además, solo tu crees que me costara encontrar un buen chico, tan solo pregunta por Twitter, y veras que muchos quieren acostarse conmigo, hasta los famosos…-reí.

-Ah, que bien.-Exclamo con cierto enojo.

Mire a Soul, conteniendo una sonrisa estupida y separando mi mano de la suya. Me sentía bien. Desde que conozco a Soul, jamás a dejado esa faceta de chico cool para preocuparse de alguien mas, y ahora, que este aquí, preguntándome que me pasa o tratando de consolarme por algo que desconoce, me hace sentir extremadamente bien. Quizá no sea la chica que le gusta, ni su novia, pero me conformo con estar así. Ser su amiga, sin romper nuestra extraña cercanía. Así que no me arriesgare…y tratare de olvidar que me gusta. Por nuestro bien.

-Soul! Quieres unas papitas? Hoy darán la película de "Bebedor de Espíritus"-grite, levantándome de la cama y yendo hacia la cocina.

-"Bebedor de Espíritus"? Yo también lo veo! Me quedo. Y que vengan esas papitas!

-Valeeee!

Busque las papitas, y algún refresco -para no morir de sed viendo la película- , puse el móvil en silencio y lo guarde en uno de los bolsillos. Para cuando llegue a mi habitación, Soul estaba tirado en el piso, apoyado en una almohadas y haciendo zapping. A su lado habían mas almohadones, y sus zapatillas están dispersas en el suelo. Me miro y sonrió torcidamente para luego seguir mirando la televisión.

"que caballero…" pensé irónicamente. Yo estaba ahí, llena de cosas y el ni siquiera se digno a ayudarme.

Bufe por lo bajo, y como pude me senté a su lado, dándole una lata de refresco y dejando la bolsa de papitas en el suelo. Para luego emocionarnos viendo la tan deseada película.

Valla…ahora si parece una noche entre amigos.

Bueno…eso pensé yo…hasta que recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y mi pulso se acelero. Bonita amistad que tenemos…

* * *

-Maka! Ven aquí ahora mismo! Cuéntanos! Que te pasa?- chillo Liz, quitándome el libro que leía en hora de almuerzo.

-Nada…ahora, devuélveme mi libro.

-Maka-chan, somos tus amigas…puedes confiar en nosotras…-aporto Tsubaki, tratando de persuadirme.

-Tsubaki…enserio. Ya estoy bien. Solo eran estupideces. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.-Agite mi mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Paso algo con Soul?-Me atragante con el jugo que estaba tomando.

-Qu-que? Porque todo siempre tiene que ser el?

-El es el único que te hace llorar –Liz rodó los ojos.

-O sentir mal! –continuo Patty.

-Soul-kun te hizo algo?-pregunto Tsubaki, tiernamente.

-No…es decir, si…pero no…-dije confundida-es solo que…me di cuenta de mis sentimientos…

Liz puso cara de obsesiva, sus ojos brillaban mas de lo común y tenia una sonrisa que espantaría a cualquiera. Se acerco bruscamente a la mesa, dando saltitos por la emoción.

-Por fin te diste cuenta de que te gusta Soul? Como fue? Es decir, como te diste cuenta?

-Eh…yo…

-Te declaraste?

-No…yo…

-Ay! No me digas! También le gustas!

-No! Liz, Tsubaki! Escúchenme. No me declare, ni nada.

-Entonces como te diste cuenta?

-Fue cuando…me di cuenta de que odiaba a Kim…por ser su novia…

-Pero, Maka-chan…yo creo que si le dices lo que sientes…

-No Tsubaki. El la ama…yo…no creo que pueda seguir así…es decir, nuestra amistad actual esta muy bien…no quiero arruinarla con una declaración no correspondida.

-Y que harás?-pregunto Liz enojada- quedarte ahí, a mirar como se besan, sin siquiera intentarlo? Señales Maka! Lo que necesita el es un pequeño empujón! Estoy segura!

-Siii! –grito Patty, quien no había intervenido hace bastante rato- Demuéstraselo!

-Patty, hay que enseñarle a Maka como se hace!

-Sii!

-Paso uno!-grito Liz.

-Celos~ -canturreo Patty.

-Liz no creo que sea buena idea…-empezó Tsubaki, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida.

-Paso dos!-grito ahora Patty.

-Si esta celoso, lo mejor es ignorarlo! Eso mantiene la atención!

-Y paso numero tres…besa- Liz de pronto se quedo callada, mirando anonada a algo/alguien que estaba a mis espaldas.

-Que tal chicas? Me disculpan si les robo a Maka un momento?-Me voltee rápidamente al reconocer esa voz, con la mano hecho un puño, preparada para golpear.

-Ragnarok!- grite con fingido enojo, lanzándome en contra de el.-Maldito idiota! Me sacaron de la clase por tu culpa! .Ragnarok rió maliciosamente.

-No me dejo salir contigo el profesor ese, porque o sino lo hubiese hecho. Me perdonas?- gire la cara, avergonzada, mirando a mis amigas, quien tenían un fuerte sonrojo en la cara y una sonrisa de lo mas estupida, faltaba poco para que se les cayera la baba. Como alguien puede ser tan…atrayente?

-Claro que no, idiota.

-Ahh…-suspiro- que tendré que hacer?

-Sálvame de esos monstruos-dije apuntando a mis amigas, quienes pusieron caras de ofendidas- y de sus planes malignos.

-Planes malignos?-pregunto Liz con fingido enojo- Ve! Llévatela! Ella ya no es nuestra amiga!

-Jajaja, muy bien, te salvo, vamos Maka.-Tironeo de mi brazo, obligándome a seguirlo. Me voltee y me despedí de mis amigas con la mano, y Liz me devolvió un guiño y movió los labios articulando claramente la palabra "celos", con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y apuntando disimuladamente a Soul, quien miraba la escena atónito, y apretaba la caja de jugo que tenia en la mano fuertemente.

Celos?

Reí estúpidamente y seguí a Ragnarok, bajo la mirada de todos en el comedor.

Realmente no sabía a donde iba, pero de todos modos los seguí sin dudar. Me llevo hasta un enorme árbol y se sentó sobre una de las tantas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, invitándome a seguirlo. Me senté junto a el, apoyándome en el tronco del árbol, y cerrando los ojos tranquilamente. El viento mecía mi cabello, y el olor a pasto inundaba mis sentidos.

-Tus amigas son muy lindas.-Comento Ragnarok, cortando un poco de pasto con la mano y dejándolo volar con el viento.- Me gustaron las rubias, no se porque, pero todas las rubias son mis debilidad

-Eres un cliché…

-Yo? Para nada. Dependiendo del día cambian mis gustos-dijo riendo.-Por lo general solo me amo a mi mismo y molestar a Chrona.

-Presuntuoso.

-Lo se.

-Idiota.

-También.

-Gracias por salvarme- agregue entre risas.-otra vez.

-De nada. Veía en tu cara que querías salir corriendo, y pensé " porque no maravillarla con mi presencia?"

-Eso sonó como Black Star…-comente.

-Black Star?

-El de cabello celeste-acote, tratando de que lo identificara.

-Ah…el próximo dios, cierto? Me cae bastante bien, aunque sea amigo de Soul.

-No lo odies.

-A Soul?

-Si, no lo odies.

-Porque? Es un idiota, te hace daño…no debería ser tu quien lo odies?

-Lo se…pero…

-Recuerdo como llorabas. Ni siquiera yo he lastimado a alguien así.

-El no sabia que estaba ahí, y aparte, es normal. El se besaba con su novia. Soy yo quien lo tomo mal.-Ragnarok hizo una mueca de desagrado, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia otro lado.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, que rápidamente fue roto por unas pisadas acercándose. Puse mi mejor sonrisa, y le mire desafiante.

-Chicos! Aquí están! Llevo rato buscándolos!-exclamo Kim, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mirándonos a ambos. Me pareció raro que no me mirara con odio, o le guiñara el ojo a mi acompañante.

-Que pasa?-pregunto Ragnarok despreocupadamente, mirándome de reojo.

-Bien, les digo: Este fin de semana voy a realizar la mejor fiesta del año! Ya que cumpliré 17…ah! Y Tienen el honor de estar invitados!-Otra risa mas.

-Wow…-exclamo Ragnarok, sin ganas-entonces iré.

-Tu también puedes ir Maka! Invita a tus amigas! –Bien…esto se ha pasado de lo extraño. Una propuesta de paz?

-Eh…veré si…-titubee.

-Iremos juntos-me interrumpió Ragnarok.

-Ahh! Muy bien! Entonces nos vemos! –Y nos guiño un ojo a los dos y se fue corriendo hacia Jacqueline, quien la esperaba unos metro mas allá.

-Estas loco?-solté a penas Kim se perdió de vista- Como se te ocurre que iré a esa…fiesta!

-No seas así, diviértete! Juro que si me acompañas te divertirás. Te olvidaras de todo.

-Pero…

-Nada. Te vas conmigo y punto. Te pasare a buscar y todo. No te quejes, que serás la primera a la que trato tan bien.

Me sonroje furiosamente –lo supe por el calor de mi cara- provocando que desviara mi vista al suelo. Por que me trataba tan bien? Y por que esto…se sentía tan bien?

Mire de reojo a Ragnarok, quien seguía jugando con el pasto, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Sonreí. Era tan diferente a Soul, sin embargo…algo en el era…especial. Diferente. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado y sus ojos azules me miraban con atención, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego soltar una que otra broma.

Chrona me dijo que Ragnarok no era bueno…y Hero también. Y yo solo me digo que tengo que olvidar a Soul.

No se que hacer…

Chicas! Ayúdenme con lo que siento!

* * *

**Bien, lo dejo hasta aquí.**

**Me tarde mucho, pero tengo hartas justificaciones.**

**Aclaro: Dejo el capitulo ahí, para no alargarlo mas.**

**Próximo capitulo: **Drogas: Éxtasis.

**Puede que suba algún spoiler por el blog c:**

**Y eso, ah, gracias por los reviews, yo debo un monton, asi que ahora me pondre en campaña para que lean mis tonteras xd!**

**Nos vemos c:**

**xoxo**


	12. Drogas: Éxtasis

**Hola! Nuevo capitulo!**

**Siento la tardanza c:**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo de que algun dia sera mio, es seguro, pero todavia las canciones Tik Tok (Kesha) y E.T (Katy Perry), espero que lean y disfruten c:**

**Aquí esta la conti.**

* * *

**Cap. 12:** Drogas: Extasis.

Contuve la respiración por novena vez en el día y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Vale, vamos…uno…dos…yyyyyy…tres!-grito Liz, tirando la cera caliente que había puesto en mis piernas. Gemí de dolor. Llevábamos más de una hora depilándonos entre nosotras, y la verdad, es que me había dolido como nunca. Y no es que yo fuese peluda, como un orangután o algo por el estilo, sino que Liz ponía la cera demasiado caliente y además, la tiraba muy fuerte.

-Wow! Chrona-chan! Yo pensé que tendrías bellos rosados!-grito Patty totalmente emocionada, mientras miraba las piernas de una muy sonrojada Chrona.

-No seas ilusa Patty-le regaño su hermana- sería muy raro si tuviese las piernas rosa. Eres teñida?-le pregunto a Chrona.

-N-no.-respondió- soy nat-natural.

A veces me sorprende lo nerviosa que se pone Chrona con las chicas, tartamudeando, y desviando la mirada. Ni siquiera se parece a Ragnarok, quien estoy segura que buscara la oportunidad de ligar con las chicas, sea como sea.

-Nunca creí que iríamos a la fiesta de Kim…-murmure.

-Claro que si-dijo Liz, orgullosa- Una fiesta es una fiesta. Jamás se desaprovecha.

-Pero es Kim-contraataque-la pelirosa más arrogante que pueda existir. Sin contar que es una arpía cantante de pop y que además –agregue – es la novia de Soul!

-Ayy, no pasa nada, además, iras con Ragnarok!-chillo emocionada. Ignore su emoción por mi raptor.

-Y ustedes? Irán en grupo?-pregunte entrecerrando los ojos para que Liz me encrespara las pestañas.

-No…-titubeó Tsubaki.- yo iré con…

-La muy traidora nos cambio por Black Star! –grito Liz haciéndose la ofendida, interrumpiéndola. Tsubaki sonrió tímidamente, sonrojada.

-Iras con Black Star?-repetí sorprendida. Tsubaki Asintió.

-El otro día me invito, lo hubieses visto, fue muy tierno, de hecho ni siquiera grito.-La mire con pena, tratando de imaginar a Black Star sin sus gritos.

-Realmente debe haberle costado un montón…digo, considerando que siempre esta gritando de un lado para el otro-dije entre risas, provocando que el sonrojo de Tsubaki aumentara.-Y ustedes?-pregunte, mirando a las hermanas Thompson.

-Mi onee-chan estaba esperando que Kid-kun la invitara!- grito Patty con voz infantil. Liz se le lanzo encima, cubriéndole la boca.

-Que dices Patty? Es mentira! Jamás espere que el idiota mal nacido de Kid me invitara- Valla que estaba resentida…- Iré sola con Patty por que yo quiero.

-Mentira! Mi onee-chan rechazo los que la invitaron porque quería que Kid-kun lo hiciera!-canturreo Patty, enfureciendo a su hermana una vez mas.

-No es cierto!- se quejo Liz.

-pe-pero porque no lo invitaste tu?-Liz se quedo callada, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Bajo la vista, y suspiro.

-Porque el hubiese aceptado de cualquier manera. Es demasiado cortes.

-Liz…-susurro Tsubaki, colocando una mano en el hombro de Liz, dándole apoyo.

-El se lo pierde-agregue, tratando de subirle el animo.-Todos saben que tu eres la chica mas bella, y simpática que existe en el mundo entero.-Sonreí al ver como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, así que decidí seguir alimentando su ego- Que se viste mejor que nadie y es deseada por millones de fans.

-Además es tierna e inteligente.-agrego Tsubaki, siguiendo mi idea. Liz no tardo en volver a sonreír y a reír orgullosa.

-Soy eso y mucho mas! Ahora vera ese Kid!

-Así se habla! –gritamos todas, incluida Chrona.

-Bien, Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona, continuemos! Esta noche le quitaremos el protagonismo a Kim! Uyyy que nervios! – Liz comenzó a "morderse las uñas", aunque claro, no las mordió, solo hizo el gesto, ya que para Liz, estropear su manicure era…dramático.

-jejejeje Maka-chan, crees que hoy termines acostándote con Ragnarok?- pregunto Patty, quien comenzó a reír histéricamente luego de hacer la pregunta.

-QUE? En que piensas!Nooo!- grite ruborizada- el…yo…noo…no creo…y si me paso de las copas? Ay no, entonces no tomo! Y si quedo embarazada?

-Patty…por que tenías que decirlo…-la reprendió Liz.- Ya ves como se pone de paranoica.

-No-no se lidiar con ser tía…

-No serás tía! –grite sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza.

-Claro que no, Maka-chan –respondió una sonriente Tsubaki.-Ten, aquí tienes unos condones, ya sabes, por si entras en calor…

-Tsubaki! Tu también? – grite mientras huía de ella, que me aventaba un paquete de condones.- Además…porque los llevas encima?

-Etto…yoo-se sonrojo.

-Tsubaki-chan es una pervertida! Kyajajaja lo sabia!

-No..Patty…no son míos…

-Pervertida~ -canturreo Liz- Ya sabia yo que esa cita con Black Star iba a terminar en su cama –se cubrio la boca con una mano, disimulando una picara sonrisa.-quien lo diría de nuestra tímida Tsubaki…

-N-no se como lidiar con pervertidas…

Al fin y al cabo, nuestra "tarde de belleza entre chicas" fue mas nuestra "tarde de perversión para chicas". Era muy gracioso ver como Tsubaki se sonrojaba y balbuceaba, o Liz, quien cada cinco minutos despotricaba alguna grosería en contra de Kid, o chillaban por culpa de la cera caliente para la depilación.

Mientras todas conversaban, me fui a cambiar al baño. Si, al baño, porque, quien en su sano juicio se desvestiría delante de Liz? Mas, que cuando se trata de moda, se pone como loca y empieza a traer de su propia ropa para vestirte. Muchas veces no he logrado escapar de sus garras…Me mire al espejo una vez mas, y acaricie mi cabello, el cual ahora llevaba suelto, solo por el capricho de mis amigas.

Me coloque una falda a tablones, rosa pálido, una polera negra, con los hombros descubiertos y ceñida al cuerpo. Además, unas converse negras y largas. Reí mentalmente al imaginar la cara de Liz cuando me viese. Según yo no me veía mal…es decir, para ir a una fiesta no se necesita ropa de gala, o algo por el estilo…así que de todos modos estaba bien para mí.

-Maka! Apúrate! Ha venido Ragnarok por ti!-me grito Liz através de la puerta, sobresaltándome y poniéndome repentinamente nerviosa.-Además…se ve guapísimo!-susurro entre risas.

Bien. Lo tenía todo planeado. Seguiría el consejo de Liz (si, el de los celos). Y además, el consejo de Ragnarok. Me divertiría, me olvidaría de los malos ratos y bailaría hasta no poder más. Respire profundo una última vez, y salí del baño.

Hay momentos en la vida, en el que te dices mentalmente "es solo una noche, tengo que aguantar el asco" y miras a la _cosa_ que te acompaño a la fiesta, y retienes una arcada. Cosa que por suerte, no es mi caso. En absoluto. Ahora, siento como la sangre se me sube a las mejillas, y como mi cuerpo se paraliza, de solo ver a mi acompañante.

Si quería comprobar que sentía realmente Soul sacándole celos, creo que me acompaña el chico perfecto para el trabajo.

Ragnarok me miro de arriba hacia abajo, y esbozo una sonrisa coqueta. Yo por mi parte, me cohibí ante su intensa mirada azulina, y solo atine a sonreír levemente. Si Liz había dicho que se veía guapo, se había quedado corta.

-Vamos? –me pregunto, tomándome de la mano y jalándome hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos allá, chicas! –me despedí, sin embargo las chicas solo miraban a Ragnarok, desvistiéndolo con la mirada…bueno, a excepción de Chrona, quien lo miraba totalmente desconfiada. Se acerco a mí corriendo, y sin que su hermano la viese, me susurro:

-No bebas nada de lo que te de.

-Eh?

-Vamos Maka, es hora de divertirse.

-Ah…si, claro.-conteste, dejándome llevar por el, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo que dijo Chrona. Bah! Será cosa de ellos.

Salimos del Shibusen, el cual ahora se encontraba bastante concurrido, con chicas que iban de acá para allá con micro-faldas, caminando con sus respectivos novios, esperando la limosina, o simplemente, hablando con sus amigas. Como lo supuse, TODO el Shibusen estaba invitado a la fiesta de Kim…incluso yo.

-Sabes donde será?-le pregunte mirando hacia todos lados.

-Ves esas luces de allá?-Señalo un lugar, a las afueras de Death City, en las que se veían montones de luces que danzaban en la oscuridad de la cuidad.-Ahí es.

-Oh, claro. Debí haberlo supuesto. Era obvio que Kim haría una fiesta "inolvidable".- Ragnarok solo soltó una risotada burlona.

-De hecho lo dijo…enfrente tuyo, bueno, aunque lo grito enfrente tuyo…puede ser que no la hayas escuchado de tanta atención que me prestabas?-fanfarroneó.

- Claro que no, idiota!

-Ahhh, verdad. Solo tienes ojos para el idiota.- Rodó los ojos, mientras se subía a una motocicleta negra, muy ruda, y se ponía el casco.-Vamos, sube.- Asentí con la cabeza, y me subí atrás de el, tratando de cubrirme lo máximo posible con la falda, y poniéndome el casco que Ragnarok me entregaba. Me apreté a su cintura, y contuve la respiración. Oí una leve risa por parte de Ragnarok…hasta que arranco la motocicleta y ya no pude oír nada mas.

* * *

-No puedo!-grite sonrojada.

-Claro que puedes! Tal como te subiste, te bajas.

-Pero se me vera todo!

-Eso es un problema?-le golpee la cabeza.

-Claro que si, idiota. No dejare que todo el mundo vea mis bragas.

-Creo, y hablo en nombre de todos los chicos que están mirando, que no seria para nada desagradable si lo hicieran.

-Pervertido!- Ragnarok se acerco a mi, tomándome de la cintura. Le lancé un golpe que por poco le llega a la cara.-Ni se te ocurra.

-Venga, que yo te bajo. Tu solo tápate las piernas.- Mientras yo me cubría lo máximo posible, el me tomo otra vez, y levanto en un ágil movimiento, cubriéndome la parte del trasero con su cuerpo (pobre de el que haya visto algo, lo mato!) y rápidamente dejándome en el piso.

-Gracias…

-Vamos?- me pregunto, mirando en dirección de la enorme fiesta que se daba en la mansión de Kim, la cual estaba rebosada en globos de todos colores y estaba repleta de gente, la mayoría adolescentes y famosos, bebiendo y bailando. Incluso en el patio delantero…donde aun se podía escuchar la música con toda claridad, debido al alto volumen al que estaba…y claro, porque había unos enormes amplificadores en la puerta de entrada.

-Ehh…si, vamos.

Me deje arrastrar hacia la boca del lobo.

Y me olvide de todo.

La música inundo mis oídos, atontandome, y tan solo me deje llevar por la sensación del momento, sonriendo a todas las personas de la fiesta que se giraron a mirarnos sin disimulo alguno.

-Eh! Maka! Viniste! –escuche gritar a Hero entre toda la música. El se encontraba ahí, junto a su banda, conversando con unas chicas y bebiendo algunos tragos. Le salude con la mano, y seguí caminando, hasta llegar al centro del lugar.

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes__  
__Trying on all our clothes, clothes__  
__Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

Había mucha gente, y gracias a eso nuestros cuerpos se encontraban bastante cerca. Ignore por completo eso, y tan solo me puse a cantar, mientras la música retumbaba en mis oídos con la voz de Kesha.

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, I'mma fight__  
__'Til we see the sunlight__  
__Tick tock on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop, no_

Salte y grite, moviendo las caderas de un lado al otro, cerrando los ojos y levantando los brazos emocionada. La gente ami lado no se quedaba atrás, y saltaban tanto o más que yo. Solo Ragnarok estaba parado, mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro, observando cada movimiento. Le sonreí de vuelta, y le tome las manos, obligándolo a bailar conmigo, gritando repetidas veces "Baila!" .Comenzó a moverse a mí alrededor, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos directamente, sacándome un sonrojo, que gracias a Dios, no vio, debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

Luces de colores danzaban sobre los rostros de todos los invitados, y flashes blancos muchas veces me cegaron por completo. Daban la sensación de estar moviéndose en cámara lenta, y que la música seguía sonando a ritmo normal.

Me estaba divirtiendo, y muchísimo.

Mire hacia todos lados, buscando a las chicas.

Liz, miraba enojadísima a Kid, quien estaba hablando de lo lindo con Chrona. Oh, oh. Aquí habrá problemas.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar, encontrándome rápidamente en un sector mas alejado, a Tsubaki y Black Star, quienes bailaban a paso lento entre la multitud, ignorando por completo el hecho de que la música era BASTANTE mas rápida del ritmo que ellos llevaban.

Por ultimo estaba Patty, quien estaba cerca de un mesón, rodeada de chicos, con una especie de tubo largo en la boca, bebiendo cerveza descontroladamente de , mientras los otros gritaban algo totalmente inaudible para mi, pero al parecer, por el movimiento de sus brazos y sus caras de felicidad, se trataba de alguna cosa que provocase que Patty siguiera bebiendo.

Y más allá…estaba Soul.

Junto a Kim.

Entrando a una habitación. Solos.

Desvié la mirada rápidamente, sintiendo como mi corazón latía a mil por hora y como me escocían los ojos. Me los refregué con insistencia, haciéndome daño. Ragnarok me quito las manos de los ojos y se agacho un poco, para quedar de mi porte, mirándome directo a los ojos, provocando que me ardieran aun mas.

-Pasa algo…?

-No.

-Entonces, porque lloras?

-Porque quiero ser feliz! Ayúdame a ser feliz! –grite enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.-Dijiste que me divertiría! Ayúdame!

-Te traeré algo para beber. Ahora cálmate. Solo espera aquí.

Se fue. Me dejo sola entre toda la gente, esperando.

Sin embargo no tardo. Llego a mi más rápido de lo que pensaba y me dio un vaso de lo que parecía agua. Lo olisquee.

-No es alcohol.-me aseguró. Tome el vaso y me bebí su contenido de un solo tiron.

-Quiero divertirme…

-Ya lo harás, ya veras. –Respondió completamente seguro- Llegaras al _éxtasis_…

Cerré los ojos por un momento…y…

_Pov: Soul_

-Soul…-ronroneo Kim a mi lado, empujándome suavemente a la cama, y sacándose la polera, con un baile sensual, que a cualquiera le hubiese encantado.

-Eh…Kim…quería hablar contigo…

-Shhht-me callo, colocando su dedo índice en mi boca-No tienes que decir nada…

Comenzó a sacarme la remera, acariciándome. Pero yo no podía mas con esta estupidez. Quería acabar con esto y ya.

-Kim, cálmate. No me quiero acostar contigo.

Eso la descoloco totalmente, arrancándome una sonrisa torcida. Dejo de hacer lo que hacia, y se sentó en la cama, mirándome con desagrado. Me coloque la remera otra vez, y me prepare mentalmente para decirle…

-Quiero terminar contigo.-Bien, si la expresión pasada me saco una sonrisa, la de ahora, haría que me diera un colapso de tanta risa. Su cara fue épica. Estaba hecha una fiera, indignada con el hecho de que yo, el chico más cool del mundo, se deshacía de ella.

-QUE?-grito histérica. Quise taparme los oídos y largarme de una buena vez. –Eso…eso es imposible! Tu no puedes!

-De hecho lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo-le recordé con ironía.

-Pero si somos la pareja perfecta! Soul, no lo eches a perder...sabes todo lo que hemos ganado…es decir, cuanto nos amamos…-Había dicho la palabra clave: "ganamos". Hace tiempo ya que Kid y Black Star me venían diciendo lo mismo. Que la dejara, que no me quería, que solo estaba conmigo por el dinero esas cosas. Pero yo seguía con ella, haciéndome el imbecil mientras ella coqueteaba con otros, saliendo con otras para tener alguna buena noche de sexo sin compromisos y derrochando el dinero que ganaba con Skeleton Crew.

-"nos amamos"?-repetí con sarcasmo, alejándola de mi con una mueca de asco.

-Eres un idiota!-me grito lanzándome un oso de felpa directo a la cara. Como pude estar con una salvaje fresa durante todo este tiempo?

-Vale, ya basta. Ya no te quiero, es lo justo. Tu ni siquiera estas conmigo porque me quieres.

-Eso no es verdad…

-Por favor. Ya no mientas. Todo lo que querías era fama. Y bien, ya la tienes. Ahora, se acabo.-Me levante de la cama, dispuesto a irme.

-Pero yo…-Abrí la puerta, y el ruido rápidamente impidió que escuchara lo que decía. Y ahora, me sentía mejor que nuca.

Era libre.

Y valla que si.

Por alguna razón extraña, comencé a buscar a Maka con la mirada, sin embargo, con tanta gente a penas podía distinguir a mis amigos…bueno, a Black Star lo encontré…besándose con Tsubaki. El ambiente entre ellos era tan…asquerosamente meloso…que ignoraban todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tsubaki sonreía contra la boca de mi amigo, algo sonrojada. El idiota ese lo había logrado. Que bien.

Me metí entre la gente, buscando por todo el lugar, a Maka.

No se porque, ni para que…solo que, quería verla. Y alejarla de Ragnarok.

Maka…últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo junto a ese idiota. Muchas veces los veía caminando juntos, riendo sin parar. Y eso no me gustaba. Que tenia que hacer el junto a ella? Porque Maka se veía tan feliz cuando estaban juntos? Cuando se hicieran tan unidos? Me desordene el pelo con desesperación, tratando de buscar respuestas.

Maka es…demasiado especial.

Que poco cool.

Un empujón me saco de todos esos pensamientos cursis, así que me voltee, decidido a golpear al imbecil que lo hizo. Pero la maldita suerte no estaba de mi lado, cuando me encontré de frente con Patty, totalmente ebria, gritando a todo lo que daba su garganta, levantando los brazos, mirando el show que se había armado a mi espalda.

-Vamos Kid-kun! Golpéalo con la derecha! No! Con la izquierda! Dos puntos! Le ganaras! le ganaras!-Acaso dijo.."Kid"?. Me acerque rápidamente adonde se encontraba Patty mirando, encontrándome con Kid…peleándose con Ragnarok.

-Que paso?-le pregunte a Patty, quien me sonrió bobamente y se empino nuevamente su vaso de cerveza. De inmediato supe que no me daría alguna respuesta, y si la daba, seria de seguro una incoherencia. Me acerque a los chicos, quienes seguían peleándose en el suelo, con Liz tratando de separarlos, y un montón de gente alentándolos a seguirse golpeando y apostando entre ellos. Y entre toda esa gente…estaba Maka.

Me acerque a ella, chocando con las personas que se encontraban a mi paso, ignorando todo insulto, observándola únicamente a ella. Mas tarde me encargaría de Kid, y de felicitarlo por hacer lo que hace bastante tiempo quería hacer yo.

-Eh, Maka!-le grite, tratando de llamar su atención. Ella se volteo, y miro con esos ojos verdes suyos, tan llenos de emoción….y ahora, llenos de excitación.

-Soul!-grito lanzándose repentinamente a mis brazos. Bien…eso no me lo esperaba. La separe un poco de mi, para poder mirarla bien, y fijarme si no estaba totalmente borracha. Pero no. Por el contrario. Estaba muy alegre y eufórica, ni siquiera miraba a Ragnarok –genial- y solo saltaba colgada a mi cuello.

-Estas bien? Te ves algo…rara.

-Claro que si! Mírame! Vamos! –me tomo de la mano.-Vamos a bailar!

-Espera yo…

-Vamos! Me estoy divirtiendo un montón! Vamos!

De una cosa estaba segura, y era que Maka, no estaba normal. No estaba borracha, porque no se veían mareada, ni hablaba raro, y tampoco llevaba alguna botella o vaso de alcohol. Pero sus ojos me decían lo contrario, estaba diferente, extasiada, con las pupilas dilatadas…demasiado enérgica.

-Hace calor no crees?-Me pregunto, mientras se sacaba la polera, quedando solamente en sujetadores, apegándose a mi. Bailaba, se movía sensualmente, saltaba continuamente…creo…que no aguantare mucho mas.

-Maka, cúbrete.

-Ahhhh nooo! No seas malo! Venga baila!

**Kiss me k-k- kiss me****  
****Infect me with your love****  
****And fill me with your poison**

**Take me t-t- take me****  
****Wanna be your victim,****  
****Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien,****  
****You're touch so far away****  
****Its supernatural, extrarrestrial**

-Maka…

-Soul!-grito otra vez, acercándose a mi.-Escucha la canción! Me encanta lo que dice!-Su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía…guanta Soul! Aguanta – _Kiss me Ki-ki-kiss me.-_repitió seductora, a escasos milímetros de mi.

Al diablo con la cordura!

La tome por la cintura, acercándola de golpe a mi, besándola, abrazándola, fundiéndome con ella.

Si muero esta noche…al menos sentiré que viví bien. Aunque muera de un letal Maka-chop...

* * *

**Bien, ahí queda.**

**Este capitulo tiene dos puntos de vista, ya que Maka…esta un poco rara. Se imaginan porque?**

**En el proximo capitulo se revelara el porque la pelea de Ragnarok con Kid, y sobretodo, algunos secretillos escondidos por parte de un personaje c:**

**Bueno, mucho Spoiler por hoy.**

**Responderé reviews y ademas, pondre reviews que debo xdd**

**Aviso: Ayer me case con MiyokoNott en Las Vegas c: xdd**

**Bueno, me vooy.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza.**

**Xoxo**

**PD: Saludos a Yumi-chan (galletita de chispas) que ya tiene inspiración para Akuma no Bara c:**


	13. Confusión: Lo siento

**Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal su vida?**

**Después de bastante tiempo he traído la continuación. Me tardé, pero fue por una serie de inconvenientes bastante desafortunados, así que no me odien del todo.**

**Dedico este capítulo a quienes me insistieron tanto y me amenazaron de muerte: Mi novia/esposa Miyoko Nott, a Mimi, Abir, y Kotoko-chan, por odiosas.**

**Les recomiendo leer el capitulo, al menos la parte de Soul, con la canción Amber, de Labyrinth Ear.**

**Disclaimer: Aunque no lo crean, Soul Eater NO me pertenece. Ya quisiera yo, pero primero tengo que ser una gran mangaka, luego ser muy famosa, para ser amiga intima de Atsushi Okubo, casarme con el, luego compartir los bienes, y ahí RECIEN seria mío.**

**Aunque no me interesa del todo, ya tengo un amor de mi vida.**

**Sin mucho más que decir, nos vemos abajo, en un próximo capitulo, en el siguiente one-shot y en el siguiente fic.**

* * *

**Cap 13:** Confusión: Lo siento.

* * *

Podría decir que estoy completamente confundido. Podría decir que estoy solo, y que me lamento en lo profundo de mi alma por haber roto con mi novia. Podría decir que me acostaría con cualquiera solo por despecho. Que todo me importa y que soy un hijo de puta por querer follarme a mi amiga.

Pero en estos momentos lo que menos me importa es mi exnovia, y tampoco el hecho de que ahora mismo acabo de morder el labio inferior de Maka, gesto que ha provocado que soltara un gemido de lo mas placentero. Y como me encantaba besarla en estos momentos…sintiendo su frágil cuerpo apegarse mas al mío, con sus brazos entrelazados en mi cuello, guiándome en medio de la oscuridad y de las numerosas y mareantes luces coloridas que llenaban toda la fiesta.

Hacia un buen rato había dejado de escuchar la música, solo me dedicaba a besar repetidas veces a Maka, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

¿Cómo pudo volverse su sabor, tan adictivo para mi paladar?

Su cuerpo choco contra una de las paredes de la enorme mansión de Kim, y de su boca escapo un suspiro ahogado, deteniendo momentáneamente el beso. Estaba tan concentrado besándola, que por un momento olvide que ella ni siquiera estaba totalmente vestida, dejando visible gran parte de su cuerpo, sobretodo su espalda y también su brassier.

Sus ojos me miraron nerviosos, demasiado brillantes y dilatados para estar completamente normal…pero nada de eso me preocupo en cuanto sentí sus manos viajar a través de mi espalda, incitándome a más. Y maldita sea que tenía poco control.

Busque con la mirada alguna habitación a nuestro alrededor, encontrando con espectáculos dignos de fotografiar para los paparazzi. Al menos la fiesta era privada, así nadie tenia que preocuparse de esconder sus secretos y perversiones. Encontré una puerta rápidamente, justo a un lado de dos chicas que se besaban, una sobre la otra, acompañadas por un grupo de chicos con expresiones pervertidas y diferentes tipos de alcohol en sus manos.

Tire la mano de Maka en esa dirección, ignorando las risas de algunos que ya estaban borrachos, y evitando algunos pozos de vomito y comida derramada por el piso.

Una risita divertida escapo de los labios de Maka en cuanto su cuerpo cayó en la enorme cama que había dentro, siendo aplastada ligeramente por el mío, deseoso de seguir tocándola, viendo como su cuerpo se arqueaba ante las lujuriosas caricias que recorrían su cuerpo, y mas aun cuando su mi minifalda había desaparecido ya, tirada en algún lugar de la habitación, dejándome libre el camino de acariciar sus piernas…y subir poco a poco. Un fuerte "uuh" salió de su boca en cuanto toque por sobre sus bragas, aquella zona tan privada y húmeda.

Su mano se deslizo por mi pecho, y rápidamente bajo a mis pantalones, intentando desabrochar el cinturón, sin éxito alguno, cosa que me hizo reír bastante al verla tan enfurruñada tratando de quitarlo con sus torpes manos.

Se cruzo de brazos, inflando las mejillas, mirándome directamente, para luego bostezar y abrazarme a ella.

— ¿Pasa algo?—pregunté finalmente, cuando vi que ya no se movía.

—Es que…—bostezó otra vez—me dio mucho sueño…

— ¿Qué?—pregunté sorprendido— ¿Cómo puedes tener sueño cuando estas a punto de…?

—No se—rió—pero tengo tanto, tanto sueño, que dormiría una semana completa…

—Maka no jodas. ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora?

—Si…—rió adormilada, y se apegó mas a mi—Vamos, es solo sexo…otro día lo hacemos.

—Pfff…seguro…—murmure algo dolido. ¿Maka diciendo algo así?

—Soul…mañana…mañana quiero decirte algo…

— ¿Algo? ¿Porque no ahora?

—Porque quizá me arrepienta…—se acurrucó, cerrando los ojos, hablando con dificultad—Buenas noches Soul…

—Espera, esper…

—Buenas noches…

— ¿Pero que…?—intente preguntar, pero con solo verla me di cuenta de que no me escucharía mas.

Me senté al lado de su cuerpo medio dormido y me eche el pelo hacia atrás con una mano, totalmente contrariado.

Había estado a punto de follarme a Maka, ¡a punto! Mi autocontrol se había ido literalmente a la mierda, y el de ella también, ha decir verdad. Pero nada de eso quitaba el hecho de que quería fallármela y menos el que se comportara tan "accesible" a ello.

—Maldita sea…—dije mirando fijamente mi entrepierna, con la bragueta del pantalón a punto de reventar, cosa que ni una paja iba a solucionar, para mi mala suerte.— Que poco cool…

Mire otra vez a Maka, quien ya estaba profundamente dormida, y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla tan serena.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú?—murmure en medio de la oscuridad, acostándome a su lado, mirando fijamente hacia el techo…esperando que el sueño me consumiera lentamente, hasta perder por completo la conciencia.

* * *

El penetrante sonido de un objeto rompiéndose en mil pedazos fue lo que me despertó totalmente. Abrí los ojos de golpe, un tanto atolondrada, y viendo bastante borroso.

Me sentía extraña.

Me refregué los ojos, tratando de aclarar mi vista, y moje mis labios con la lengua, sintiéndolos secos, al igual que mi garganta.

—Por fin despiertas…—reclamó una voz a mi lado.

Me levante de la cama a una velocidad increíble y me aleje lo máximo posible de mi acompañante, quien me miraba de lo más contento, recogiendo los trozos de vidrio esparcidos por el piso, que luego fueron a parar a la cama.

— ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?— pregunte sorprendida, mirándolo fijamente mientras se colocaba una camiseta.

—Lo sabia…—murmuró algo irritado, hablando consigo mismo— ¿Es que no te acuerdas de nada?

— ¿De que debería acordarme, según tu?—Una mirada sugerente a la cama, unida a una ceja arqueada, fue lo que me hizo caer en cuenta.

— ¿Ahora?—preguntó.

—Por favor dime que no me acosté contigo...—dije con la boca abierta. No tenía muy claro lo que había pasado anoche, pero de algo estaba segura: No había bebido una sola gota de alcohol, como para terminar en la cama con alguien, y menos con Soul. Arrugó el entrecejo, y luego, sin mas, sonrió de lado, relajándose.

— ¿Tan malo te parece el haberte acostado conmigo? —preguntó otra vez, mirándose las uñas con aburrimiento.

— ¡Claro que si!—chille encolerizada— ¡ni siquiera se que hicimos!

— ¿Enserio? Pues te contare. —Hizo una pausa, y luego continuó —Primero, el perrito, luego el sesenta y nueve, la libélula…el misionero…—comenzó a enumerar, sacándome de mis casillas. Me tome el puente de la nariz con la mano, y respire profundo, tratando de no escucharlo.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡¿Cómo fue que perdí la virginidad en una fiesta, y ni siquiera lo recuerdo? Trate de volver atrás, ignorando a Soul, que seguía enumerando poses sexuales.

Había venido a fiesta de Kim, y contra todo pronóstico, con el chico más idiota del mundo: Ragnarok. La fiesta estaba buenísima, debía de admitirlo, y junto a Ragnarok lo estaba pasando de lo mas bien hasta que…

— ¿Y Kim?—pregunté, interrumpiéndolo.

—Por si preguntas, no, no hicimos un trío con Kim, pero anoche insististe en que querías y me costo un montón convencerte de que…

Y ahí iba de nuevo, tratando de sacarme de quicio.

Kim había entrado a la habitación con Soul, de lo más sensual, y por supuesto, yo había perdido los estribos, comportándome como una niñita despechada por un amor no correspondido.

Y ahí fue cuando Ragnarok me dio agua para tratar de calmarme…

Pero aparte de eso, nada muy "claro".

Bufé. Maldita sea mi estúpida memoria que no me deja recordar nada. ¿Es que acaso tenía comienzos de Alzheimer? ¿Usaron un "Obliviate" sobre mi? Por favor, que estoy segura de que no hecho nada con…

—Me voy—anuncio Soul, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, y despidiéndose de mí con la mano, tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. —Me aburren tus murmullos de chica loca. Nos vemos mas tarde.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No te puedes ir así como así!

—Vamos Maka, relájate. Tú lo dijiste anoche: Es solo sexo. No le des más vueltas.

—Pero…—fingió bostezar, aparentando aburrimiento.

—Adiós~

Y cerró la puerta.

— ¡Uyyyyy! —grite, lanzándole lo primero que encontré a mi lado, que para mi mala suerte había sido solo un poco de ropa. MI ropa. Entre insultos, gritos, y patadas a cosas, termine vistiéndome, aún terriblemente enfadada y con ganas de matar a alguien. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Azote la puerta en cuanto salí, despertando accidentalmente a varios enfiestados que estaban tirados en el piso, en un estado bastante lamentable. Algunos estaban durmiendo en los sofás, como cualquier persona lo haría luego de una agotante noche de fiesta desenfrenada. Pero habían cosas realmente…asquerosas y denigrantes. Como por ejemplo, mis amigos.

Es que no había nada más vergonzoso que verlos ahí, algunos sumidos en la inconsciencia, y otros, como Black Star, despertando solo para armar mas escándalo. O Patty, quien estaba abrazada a un barril de cerveza ya vacía, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, babeándose y hablando entre sueños.

Kid, amarrado a una silla, amordazado, y con la cara pintada de diferentes maneras, dejándolo, como él lo diría, "un asqueroso cerdo asimétrico", gracias al bigote de color azul dibujado con marcador sobre un costado de sus labios, y con un diente pintado, simulando la falta de este.

Aunque de Tsubaki, Liz y Ragnarok, no había rastro alguno.

— ¡Hey! ¡Plana! —Me llamó Black Star, tambaleándose hacia mí— ¿Dónde está mi viejo?—traté de ignorar el hecho de que hubiese llamado plana, y respondí con otra pregunta.

— ¿Por qué debería saber yo donde se encuentra ese idiota?—cuestioné, de pésimo humor.

—Bueno, anoche lo sabías...—concluyo sonriéndome con burla—Te los has pasado en grande, seguro. Todos los vieron besuquearse por ahí, ignorando mi gran presencia…—un eructo salió de su boca, de frente en mi cara, dejando una pestilencia increíble de todo tipo de alcohol. —Lo siento, se me sale la comida en aerosol—se disculpó, esbozando como siempre una enorme sonrisa.

—Pues no se. Y no me interesa saberlo. —Desvié la mirada, ocultando el pronunciado sonrojo de mis mejillas, producido solo por la frase _"__Todos __los __vieron __besuquearse __por __ahí__…"_, que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Carraspee, tratando de cambiar el tema.

— ¿Has visto a Tsubaki? —pregunté, buscándola con la mirada. Black Star acomodo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, y miro hacia algún lado de la enorme mansión.

—Pues…no la he visto. Anoche se fue detrás de Liz, luego de la pelea.

— ¿Pelea?

—Ya sabes, la pelea donde el asimétrico de Kid ignoro a su Dios.

— ¡¿Qué Kid se puso a pelear?-pregunté otra vez, asombrada. Es KID, él jamás pelea por nada que no tenga que ver con simetría…

—Estabas ahí, deberías saberlo. Bueno, deja que tu Dios te cuente lo que paso…

—Vale, vale "Dios".

—Mmm…la verdad no vi mucho, ahora que lo pienso. —Trate de reprimir mi bocaza para no soltar un "¿Tú piensas?" y seguí escuchando. — Creo que algo paso entre Ragnarok y Liz, y bueno, Kid lo golpeo.

— ¿Eso es lo único que sabes? ¿Y yo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Bailando.

— ¿Bailando?

—Sí. Estabas como loca, bailando. Fue gracioso, hasta te grabe con el móvil, mira…

—No gracias —intervine rápidamente. No tenía ganas de ver que tan decadente había estado anoche y menos de manos de Black Star. —Tengo que buscar a Tsubaki…necesito hablar con ella…y…

— ¡Black Star! ¡Cuidado, no subas a esa mesa…!—Me voltee llena de alegría, para encontrarme con el rostro cansado y preocupado de Tsubaki, quien miraba a su "novio-chimpancé" bailando sobre la mesa. Mi amiga suspiro, y luego sonrió, dulcemente. —Ah…bueno, pero no te caigas…— El ambiente se estaba poniendo realmente cursi…y estaba siendo ignorada, junto con mi feliz recibimiento. Miré tras Tsubaki, tratando de no prestar atención a los suspiros enamorados de esta y a Black Star haciendo el tonto, para ver a Liz.

Estaba de pie, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del salón, una sonrisa caída y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas, y tan pronto me vio, intento forzar una sonrisa.

Me acerque a ella rápidamente, y la abrace. Liz nunca ha sido de esas chicas que llora fácilmente, y jamás se le veía así de lastimada.

Un fuerte sollozo salió de su boca, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como una jalea, reteniendo las pequeñas convulsiones que atacaban su cuerpo, apretándome a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho, llorando sin control.

¿Por qué todo en esta jodida fiesta había salido mal?

Ni siquiera sabía bien a quien tenía que golpear por haber hecho llorar a Liz.

—Esto…yo…—una y otra vez hacia una ligera pausa para sorber su nariz, tratando de respirar normal—lo siento, no quería que me vieras así…

—No pasa nada, venga, ¿a quién tengo hacer pedazos?—una risita tímida salió de su labios, mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

—A Kid…y a Ragnarok.

— ¿Qué hicieron ahora?

—Kid, por intentar ligarse a Chrona y encima, celarme. No lo entiendo, ¡si no me quiere, entonces que no se acerque a mí!

—Kid es tan idiota como Soul….¿Y Ragnarok?

—Por intentar drogarme.

—¡Estas bromeando!—reí, pero al ver su expresión tan seria, me detuve de inmediato.— ¿de verdad lo hizo? ¡¿Pero cómo?

—No sé que tenía. Me dio agua, pero pude ver como se disolvían las pastillas. Es un idiota si cree que caeré en esas estupideces.

"Ay…no."

— ¿Un vaso de agua, dices?—pregunté una vez más, con el corazón martilleándome el pecho.

—Todos los pervertidos hacen lo mismo. Te echan cosas a la bebida.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…"

—Chicas, ¿vamos a casa?—nos preguntó Tsubaki, sonriéndonos.

—Vale. —Respondió Liz, tomándome de un brazo. —Te vienes con nosotras, tienes que contarme que hiciste anoche. —Intente sonreír, pero no lo logré del todo. Mis recuerdos estaban algo confusos, pero sabía muy bien que lo único que había bebido….

Había sido el agua que me dio Ragnarok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me tire a la cama, muerta de cansancio, y limpia, gracias a la larga ducha que me había dado. Mis amigas también estaban en mi habitación, dando vueltas por el lugar, como si estuvieran enjauladas.

—Entonces tuviste sexo con Soul.

—No yo…

—No lo tienes muy claro, lo sabemos, pero Maka…lo hiciste sin protección.

¡¿Eso era lo que les preocupaba?

—No es eso. Quiero decir, estoy un poco confusa…Me preocupa mas el hecho de que no se que hice antes de irme con Soul.

— ¡Yo te vi!—grito Patty. No sé cómo logró verme con lo borracha que estaba…—Estabas con Ragnarok, llorando.

— ¿Llorando?—preguntaron Tsubaki y Liz al mismo tiempo.

—Fue porque vi a Kim…y Soul entrar a una habitación.

— ¡¿Soul también se acostó con Kim? ¡Uyyy! ¡Qué descaro! ¡Yo lo mato!

—Liz…—trató de calmarle Tsubaki.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta, Tsubaki? Todo Skeleton Crew es una mierda. — Tsubaki bajo la vista, y se quedo callada. — ¿Por qué no tratas de pensar mas Maka? ¿Qué hiciste?

Trate de pensar, una vez más, que había hecho realmente…aunque en realidad estaba desesperada por contarle a Liz que lo más seguro era que haya estado drogada. Quería contarle todo, decirle que tal vez Ragnarok me había dado algo…

—Según lo poco que he ido recordando…me besé con Soul…y íbamos a hacerlo…y nada más. No contare detalles.

—Ósea que según tu, no tuviste sexo con él. Pero Soul dijo que si… ¿Estará mintiendo?

— ¿Por qué mentiría con algo así?—preguntó esta vez Tsubaki.

—No sé, por molestar…ya sabes cómo es, todo lo que a mí me moleste, a él le gusta —respondí en un suspiro.

—Pues yo digo que TÚ le gustas a él—rieron Liz y Patty.

—Y a ti te gusta también. ¿Has planeado decírselo?

—Claro que no. —Respondí avergonzada— Soul solo tiene ojos para Kim…

— ¿Pero…y anoche?

—Para él solo debe haber sido una noche más…—me dolían mis propias palabras…pero todo era tan cierto—No fue nada. No hay porque darle más vueltas al asunto.

Aunque Soul me gustara, no era lo mismo. El seguía estando ahí, con Kim…y se notaba que la quería.

Era cosa de mirarlo, y darse cuenta de que la amaba. Quería decirle cuanto me gustaba…cuanto me atraían sus idioteces…las cosas que hacía por mí, y que su orgullo le obligaba a ignorar, todo aquello que quizá para el no significaron más que molestias, fueron las cosas que poco a poco me fueron consumiendo, acercándome más a él, aun cuando le odiaba.

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, he incluso Patty había dejado de dar vueltas por ahí, moviéndose inquieta en su asiento.

—Creo que…creo que mejor nos iremos. —Dijo Liz finalmente, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. —Estoy cansada…necesito descansar un poco. —Se paró de la cama, y extendiendo la mano hacia su hermana, preguntó— ¿Vamos, Patty?

—Claro que si— respondió esta, con una gran sonrisa. Tsubaki me miro por un rato, mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

—Yo también me voy, Maka…Tengo que ver a Black Star…

—Vale—respondí con una sonrisa. — Dile a ese idiota de mi parte, que si te hace daño, lo descuartizo. — Tsubaki rió suavemente y se despidió un la mano.

—Se lo diré. Cuídate.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, me deje caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

Había bailado tanto anoche…

Poco a poco sentía que mi mente se llenaba de todas las estupideces que hice anoche, avergonzándome. Me sonrojé cuando rememore ese ansiado beso, el primero de la noche…mis gritos alocados bajo la lluvia de colores que acompañaba a la estruendosa música pop…los gemidos que salieron de mi boca cuando Soul recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos…

Había amado ese momento. No podía reprimir más este sentimiento…

Miré la hora, 18:15 pm.

Era bastante tarde ya, y no había dormido nada.

Debería descansar, pero quería hablar con Soul. Necesitaba decirle…

Salí de la habitación sin pensarlo más, y me dirigí de inmediato al pabellón donde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos. No sabía bien si él iba a estar ahí, pero quería asegurarme.

Cruce el enorme patio que nos separaba a chicos y a chicas, ignorando las miradas de las personas que simplemente me veían caminar, más bien correr hacia allá. Subí las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al tercer piso, agotada y jadeando.

¡Qué mal estado físico!

Camine por el largo pasillo, mirando los números de cada habitación, buscando el de Soul. Estaba nerviosa, sentía que quería vomitar. Había sido impulsiva cuando decidí que se lo diría, pero estando ya tan cerca lo único que quería era devolverme y fingir que nada paso.

La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió, y curiosamente me volteé a ver.

Su mirada adormilada, sumado a un enorme bostezo me indicó que estaba durmiendo. Me dedico una sonrisa, y me saludo con la mano.

— ¿Qué haces acá?— se estiro, bostezando otra vez, apoyándose contra la puerta—No te vi durante toda la noche… ¿te la pasaste bien? —esbozo una sonrisa pervertida, dejándome boquiabierta.

—Me drogaste. —afirme, no pregunte. El solo levantó una ceja.

— ¿A qué viene eso?—preguntó sonriendo.

—Que me drogaste. Anoche, en la fiesta. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Estaba sorprendido, se notaba a leguas. Pero arrepentido, nada.

Sonrió un poco, y luego rió un poco nervioso, desordenándose el pelo y negando con la cabeza. Era tan raro verle así…

— ¿Te has dado cuenta…? Bueno, sabía que eras inteligente. Pero tenía que probarlo. Soy un gran tonto.

— ¿Probarlo?

—Claro. Me encantas. De alguna manera quería acosarme contigo.

— ¿Qué estas…?

—No estoy diciendo que te quiera. Me gustas, punto. Plana y todo. — Claro, hasta en los momentos más incómodos tenían que recordar mi falta de delantera. — ¿Sabes cuánto te busqué por ahí?

No respondí. Preferí cerrar la boca, incapaz de decir algo coherente.

—Y al final resultó que como siempre ese idiota de Soul estuvo contigo. Siempre le sale todo bien. Lo perdonas una y otra vez.

—Porque yo…

—Te gusta, lo sé. Es desagradable. —Hizo una mueca de asco, mientras se acercaba a mi. — Tú me gustas a mí, y sigo insistiendo por ti. Es lo mismo. Odio esto.

—Ragnarok…yo…— mano tomo mi muñeca, atrayéndome hacia él, dejándome en el pequeño espacio que había entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

Recordé cuando Soul me beso aquella vez, en el baño. Cuando su lengua jugó la mía, y su cuerpo tocaba cada fibra del mío.

—Apuesto a que ahora estas pensando en él. —Huí de su mirada, avergonzada. En todo momento pensaba en él, cada palabra, cada risa…— Lo único que quería era besarte…¿Puedo hacerlo ahora?

Su voz tímida y cálida me derritió por completo, dejándome muda, sin saber cómo reaccionar a ello. No tenía miedo a su férreo agarre, tampoco a sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Compasión? ¿Lastima?

—No, Ragnarok, no quiero hacerlo…—su cara se acercaba cada vez más a la mía, y yo lo único que quería era que esos labios no fueran los de él, si no los de Soul. Pero eso no sucedió. Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos, con fiereza, ignorando los repetidos golpes en el pecho, y los empujones que trataba de darle a su pesado cuerpo. Mis labios estaban cerrados con fuerza, al igual que mis ojos, que no querían ver nada de lo que pasaba. Mi cuerpo se retorcía con insistencia, tratando de librarme de él.

—Rag…narok, suéltame…—rogué.

—Maka, ¿ni siquiera me quieres un poco?

—No, Ragnarok, por favor…no hagas esto…—Seguía pegado a mi, ya no tenia escapatoria.

—Oye, suéltala.

Abrí los ojos de golpe en cuanto escuche su enfada voz. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada iracunda, Soul fue capaz de atraer la atención de Ragnarok, se alejo de mí calmadamente, soltando mi brazo.

—Estamos ocupados. Vete.

—Bah, como si me interesara. —exclamó Soul, quitándole importancia. — Quería hablar con Maka, solo eso. Después si quieres te consigues alguna chica para follar, ya que por lo visto, ella no quiere. — Me aleje de Ragnarok, tratando de quedar a salvo cerca de Soul. — Vámonos, Maka.

—Ah…esto, ¡sí!

Miré por última vez a Ragnarok, quien solamente entro a su habitación, dando un portazo. Sentí pena. Tuve ganas de olvidar todo eso, deseé no haberlo escuchado. Que jamás haya pasado nada…que tuviésemos la misma relación de antes.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí con ese tipo?—preguntó Soul, intimidándome un poco.

—Na-nada. Me lo encontré en el pasillo.

—Estaba besándote. No creo que solo se hayan encontrado.

—Es enserio, no quería verlo a él…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Al menos, eso era lo que creía.

Mi nerviosismo aumentaba a medida que bajábamos las escaleras, estaba sudando a mares, y la respiración estaba comenzando a fallarme. Apreté los puños tratando de contenerme, pero nada funcionaba, y además, la actitud de Soul no me ayudaba en nada…Se veía intranquilo, raro.

Cuando finalmente las escaleras acabaron, y mi pie toco el piso del la primera planta, me digne a mirarlo directamente. Abrí la boca, tratando de hablar, notando la boca seca. Carraspeé un poco, tratado de aclarar mi garganta.

— ¿Entonces, a quien has venido a ver? —preguntó un poco más calmado, mirando en otra dirección. Los nervios me consumieron otra vez, dejándome colapsada, mirándome las manos en busca de una respuesta que jamás iba a recibir. ¿Le digo o no le digo?

—A-a ti.

— ¿A mí? —preguntó confundido. Carraspeé otra vez, un poco más decidida.

—Esto…yo…quería decirte algo. —Claramente vi como su cuerpo se tensaba, girándose de una vez para mirarme mejor. — Soul tu…

—No lo digas.

En ese momento, tuve miedo. El mayor miedo que había sentido en mi vida. Trague saliva, y continué, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que se avecinaba aquello a lo que más temía…

—Soul, me gustas.

Decir que mi corazón se detuvo en cuanto pronuncie aquellas palabras y su expresión cambiaba completamente a una de lastima, no era una exageración. Quise llorar, por estúpida, idiota, impulsiva, tonta…

—Te dije que no lo dijeras…—murmuro con pesadez, estrujándome el corazón, partiéndolo en mil pedazos. —Maka…yo…

"Lo siento"

Valla…después de todo, me rechazaron.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 13!**

**Nota: "Obliviate" Se que muchas lo saben, pero por si acaso: Maka se refiere a un hechizo del libro Harry Potter, que sirve para modificar/borrar la memoria de a quien se le aplica.**

**Ya, ahora sí, prometo no tardar más.**

**¿Alguna vez las han rechazado?**

**Bueno, entonces sientan compasión por Maka.**

**Nos vemos luego, chicas, y ahora no tengo derecho a pedir reviews, porque soy una puta por tardarme tanto.**

**Nos vemos.**

**xoxo**


	14. Pasado vs Futuro

Hola, como ven, aquí está la conti. Gracias por sus rw, de verdad, y a quienes esperaron. Gracias.

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, porque si fuera mío, en vez de acortar los capítulos, los haría más largos, aunque no podría ser tan genial como Atsushi Okubo, mi Dios.

Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, y que no odien a Soul por rechazar a Maka.

Lean:

* * *

_Your hopes, your dreams, your everything._

**Cap 14 :** Pasado vs Futuro.

Maka se quedo callada, mirando el piso, con una expresión extraña, llena de…pánico. Se aclaro la garganta, y pestañeo mucho, sonriendo con dificultad.

—Lo siento mucho. —Rió un poco, sorbiéndose la nariz. — No pasa nada. Trata de olvidar lo que dije, ¿vale? No te lo tomes en serio. Ha sido una locura.

—Maka…yo de verdad lo…

—Ha sido una locura. — me interrumpió. Sus palabras habían dejado de ser amigables, y ahora estaban cargadas de dolor. — No importa. No sigas.

—Maka…

— ¡Que no sigas! Por favor, —pidió. No, más bien rogó— no sigas, Soul, no sigas…por favor…

Sorbió otra vez su nariz, y pasó su brazo por sus ojos, ocultándose de mi mirada. No podía decirle nada. No podía consolarla, no podía abrazarla, porque después de todo, yo era el causante de su dolor. Y me dolía tanto verla así…

— ¡MAKA!— el histérico grito de Liz cortó toda aquella enfermante situación y atrajo más miradas de lo que necesitaba, llamando la atención de todos a nuestro alrededor. Se acerco corriendo, y con solo darle una mirada a Maka, su actitud cambio por completo.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Maka? ¿Por qué llora?

—No pasa nada, Liz, vámonos…

— ¡Pero este idiota te estaba haciendo llorar!

— ¡Liz! —Gritó Maka, ocultándose de mí. — Vámonos por favor… —un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, provocando que inconscientemente tratara de acercarme a ella.

—Ni se te ocurra. —siseo Liz, mirándome con desprecio. Tomo a Maka del brazo, y comenzó a llevársela. —Vamos, Maka…

Maka se volteo hacia mí, y con una leve sonrisa dijo:

—Siento haberte arruinado el día.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que me diera cuenta de que la había herido demasiado. Pero yo…no quería estar con ella.

El taconeo de Liz poco a poco se fue alejando de mí, pero yo seguía parado en el mismo lugar, confundido.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Maka, mi mejor amiga, aquella chica que nunca se dejaba vencer, que era fuerte y que por alguna razón llamaba tanto mi atención, se me había confesado.

Pero yo le había dicho "lo siento". Dos simples palabras que la hirieron y que de pronto me hicieron sentir un hijo de puta.

Revolví mi cabello con fuerza, contrariado.

¿Qué es esta culpa que siento?

—Soul.

Me voltee, encontrándome con Kid, quien me miraba serio. Tenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y su insistente mirada no dejaba de ponerme nervioso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —respondí de mala gana.

—Supongo que necesitas hablar. He visto a Maka llorando.

—Maldita sea, ¿todo tiene que estar relacionado con ella, cierto?—no era la mejor forma de decirlo, pero de alguna manera, había explotado.

—Lo supuse. ¿Quieres ir a tomar unas cervezas? Yo invito.

—No tengo ganas de nada. —Respondí un poco deprimido. — Si quieres hablar, prefiero ir a mi cuarto.

—Vale. No hay problema. Eso sí, no me violes. — ¿Kid haciendo una broma? Esto hay que grabarlo.

—No lo haría ni aunque estuviese borracho. — respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Subimos las escaleras lentamente. Al menos yo lo hice, ya que no tenía ganas de nada. Mi ánimo se había ido a la mierda de un momento a otro, y hasta dar un paso en aquella tediosa escalera se me hacia innecesario. Kid suspiro frente a mí, y se giro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Tan deprimido estas que ahora que quieres que te lleve en brazos?

—No estoy deprimido. —Subí el último escalón que no quedaba y caminamos por el pasillo, hacia mi habitación.

—Vamos, tu aura es aplastante. Comenzare a escribir poemas y canciones por tu culpa. —se burló.

—Cállate y quítate de la puerta, idiota. —dije con una sonrisa, sacando las llaves de mi pantalón, para abrir la puerta de la habitación, dejando pasar a Kid.

— ¿Esta…un poco desordenada, no crees?—Oh, aquí venia el señor "simetría".

—No, está bien así. Siéntate, te traeré una cerveza.

Kid se sentó en uno de los sofás, no sin mirar todo con cierta locura, y me espero, hasta que tomo la fría cerveza que llevaba en mis manos para él.

—Veamos, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?—di un sorbo a mi botella.

—Maka. —respondí.

— ¿Y que hizo Maka?

—Llorar. —respondí secamente.

— ¿Podrías ser más especifico por favor?—su irritación era palpable, pero no tenía ganas de decirle nada en realidad.

—Vale.

— ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

—Porque soy un imbécil.

—Dime algo que no sepa. ¿Por qué lloraba?—me aclare la garganta y desvié la mirada incomodo.

—Porque Maka se me confesó. Y la rechacé.

— ¡¿La rechazaste? ¿Por qué? Si ella te gustaba y…

—La rechacé por eso. No me gusta. La quiero, pero no me gusta. Para mí no es nada más que Maka.

—Pero siempre te encelabas y es más, siempre estás ahí para ella. Estuviste a punto de acostarte con ella. No te entiendo nada, sinceramente.

—Es mi amiga, y no sé, tengo eso de que como yo la conozco antes que ellos, tengo más derecho que nadie a ella.

—Ósea que no te gusta, pero aún así sientes que en cierto modo te pertenece. —Asentí con la cabeza. Que mal sonaba todo esto. Me siento…culpable. —Y si no me equivoco tendrías un rollo de una noche con ella solo por diversión, ¿cierto?—no quería asentir, pero si, no sé que había sentido en ese momento, no sé que deseaba, no sé qué era lo que me llamaba tanto de ella. Es imposible que Maka me guste, imposible.

Yo la supere hace mucho tiempo.

El puño de Kid se estampo contra mi cara en cosa de segundos, dejándome casi con la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¡¿Qué haces, idiota? —grité tomándolo de la ropa enfurecido.

— ¿Eres un imbécil, lo sabías? Has herido los sentimientos de la chica que más te importa por culpa de un orgullo tonto. No quieres aceptar algo que se nota a kilómetros. — Solté su camisa, y me sobe la cara adolorido.

Maka…la chica que más me importa.

—Claro, y tenías que recordármelo con un puñetazo, ¿no es así? Imbécil.

—Agradece que tienes amigos como yo.

—Eres el peor amigo que alguien podría tener. ¿Qué clase de estúpido te golpea porque si?

—Te lo ganaste. No puedes ser así de cruel con ella. Mínimo deberías disculparte. Yo se que la quieres.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso! Ese aspecto de "chico cool" lo único que hace es dañarla.

—No me gusta. En serio que no me gusta.

Kid me miro de forma extraña. No sé si había intentado convencerlo a él o a mí mismo. Porque… ¿Maka no me gustaba, o si?

No. Le había rechazado.

Prefería tener con ella una relación normal, nada más.

—Tu verás. —fue el mísero aporte de Kid. Me acosté sobre mi cama, y mire directamente hacia el techo. Un almohadazo me llego en plena cara, tan pronto como quise cerrar los ojos. —Pero piénsalo. Iré a verla.

Suspire y le ignore.

—Sabes que no siempre te va a querer, Soul. Quizás mientras tú te piensas todo y rechazas sus sentimientos, ella encuentre a alguien que la sepa querer. —Chasquee la lengua irritado, y seguí mirando el techo. —Veamos que harás entonces.

Kid estaba por cerrar la puerta de entrada, cuando formule una última pregunta:

— ¿Al final que paso entre Liz y tú?

Mi amigo suspiro y con la voz algo sombría respondió.

—Entre Liz y yo no hay nada. Al menos no ahora.

La puerta se cerro, dejando sus palabras ocultas entre las paredes de mi habitación.

Y querías regañarme, Kid…

* * *

Alise la falda azulina del uniforme y acomode el corbatín, mirándome al espejo. El flequillo ya estaba un poco largo, así que la única manera de que se viera bien era llevando el cabello totalmente suelto.

Saque los elásticos que apretaban mis coletas, y deje caer mi pelo libre por mi espalda. Arregle mis medias negras, subiéndolas por sobre las rodillas –últimamente hacia un frio tremendo- y mire mi reloj, que marcaba las 8:45 am.

8:45 am.

¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Tome e bolso que había dejado sobre la cama, di un último sorbo a mi café, y corriendo, fui al baño para lavarme los dientes.

Mientras me cepillaba los dientes, rogaba a Dios que Stein no llegara antes a clases. O al menos, no a la hora, ya que si me pillaba llegando tarde, estoy segura de que me deja afuera.

Bote la mezcla de pasta de dientes y agua de mi boca, y me enjuague repetidas veces, para volver a correr, pero ahora para la sala de clases.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y sin siquiera mirarla, la cerré de una patada.

— ¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde!

Mucha gente, al igual que yo, venia corriendo de sus respectivas habitaciones, y ni hablar, todos estaban chocando unos con otros tratando de llegar a sus clases antes de que tocaran la campana.

—Permiso… ¡permiso!—pedí tratando de empujar a un chico grandote, que no hacía nada más que perder el tiempo en el pasillo, provocando que nadie pudiese pasar.—¡Que me dejes pasar, idiota!

El chico, o mejor dicho, el gorila se giro hacia mí, amenazante, y levanto su mano, para golpearme.

—Calla, perra.

Ups.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y me cubrí con los brazos, pretendiendo alivianar el golpe…

Pero nada paso.

—Oye, déjala.

Para mi mala suerte, quien había detenido el golpe era él.

Hubiese preferido que me golpearan, a verle tan atento hacia mí. En serio. Me dolía tenerlo cerca. Me dolía como nunca que ahora se acercara a mí tan fácilmente, como si lo que paso hace unas semanas no hubiese sido nada.

Me confesé.

Me trague todo el orgullo y le dije que me gustaba, porque tenía la esperanza de que él me quisiera.

Pero nada. Un "lo siento" fue su respuesta.

Y me dolía tanto verle todos los días a mi lado, que ya no sabía que hacer.

Me agache, pasando por debajo de sus brazos, y como una cobarde, huí. Es que… ¿Qué clase de chica sería capaz de estar cómoda frente al chico que la rechazó?

Y aunque aún le quería no podía perdonarle nada. Porque él me había besado tantas veces que se me iba el alma pensando que solo fue por pura diversión.

— ¡Hola Maka!— Me saludaron al unísono Kim y Jacqueline. Aun me parecía extraño que Kim me hablara normalmente ahora que ella había terminado con Soul y este mismo me había rechazado. No había ninguna pelea, nada. Ella solo tenía celos de mí, supongo.

Pasaron a mi lado, corriendo de la mano –aun no sé porque esa extraña manía de estar todo el día de la mano… ¿serán novias?- y entraron al aula que se encontraba al lado de la mía.

Abrí la puerta del salón, y gracias a Dios, Stein no estaba por ninguna parte. Solo estaban mis compañeros, algunos durmiendo, y otros haciendo los deberes atrasados, a última hora.

— ¡Maka, espera, no me cierres!—grito Soul a mi espalda, por lo que decidí hacer lo más justo. Cerrarla en su cara.

Corrí a mi puesto mientras él volvía a abrir la puerta, y detrás de él, aparecía un Stein con cara de resaca. Vi como Soul maldecía a medida que caminaba hacia su puesto –al lado mío- y se sentaba de malas.

Sonreí triunfante. Idiota.

¿Acaso él sabe cuánto lloré por su culpa? No, y no se lo imagina.

Me acomode en mi puesto, mientras sacaba mis libros, y el cuaderno de pauta de música. Sentí la mirada de Soul clavada en mi, y me oculte bajo una cortina de cabello.

—Te ves sexy así—susurro alguien a mi oído, produciendo que me estremeciera.

—Cállate, Ragnarok—susurre rápidamente.

—En serio, deberías dejarte el cabello suelto más seguido, es solo un aporte—me guiño el ojo, y siguió con sus cosas.

Mi relación con Ragnarok había vuelto a ser lo mismo de antes. Sus bromas en doble sentido seguían ahí, sin embargo nunca volvimos a tocar el tema de lo que paso en su apartamento en todo este tiempo.

—Chicos, cállense.

Un bullicio impresionante seguía produciéndose por todo el salón y Stein no hallo nada más…"tierno" que decir:

—Cállense o los disecciono a todos.

Su tono amenazador hizo que de inmediato todos miraran al frente y pusieran atención a la pizarra, aunque no haya nada escrito en ella.

—Ustedes, mis preciosos experimentos —Oh Dios, qué nivel de locura. — Escúchenme. Desde ahora tendrán un nuevo profesor de música, ya que el último sigue en rehabilitación luego de haber convivido tanto tiempo con Black Star…—El aludido soltó un gran "¡Já, se lo merecía!" que fue callado por un bisturí volador que casi lo mata.

El profesor fue hacia la puerta, seguido por la mirada de todos.

Las chicas se preguntaban: ¿será lindo?

Los chicos decían: Espero que no sea un fenómeno como Stein…

Y yo en cuanto lo vi no pude contener una expresión ahogada, y sinceramente deje que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

—Les presento al nuevo profesor de música, su nombre es Wes Evans, y es uno de los mejores músicos de nuestro país…

— ¿Qué tal, chicos? —su mirada se dirigió a Soul, quien de inmediato se tensó a mi lado, y después hacia mí. Sonreí. Él también lo hizo.

Ragnarok dio una risotada, a mi lado, y apoyando los pies en la mesa, dijo con una sonrisa:

—Aquí arderá Troya.

Oh Dios.

No sé qué hacer.

* * *

**Bien**, final del capítulo.

Nuestra señorita Maka tiene pésima suerte en el amor, **¿lo han notado?** Ah, chicas, no odien a mi Soul, es solo un chico idiota.

Espero que haya gustado aunque sea un poco, y eso, quizá no suba por buen tiempo.

**Las quiere,**

**Mo-chan.**

**xoxo**


	15. No, celoso no Extraño sí

**H**ola de nuevo, aquí estoy otra vez, dejando la continuación de Innocent.

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece. La verdad es que llegue tarde a mi boda con Atsushi Okubo, entonces él corto conmigo y no quiso darme los derechos del manga, así que bue…ahora como un litro de helado mientras veo una película para llorar.

Mentira, no me casaría con él, amo demasiado a mi esposa/novia. ¡Charán!

¡Hum! ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín, amor! Te quiero muchísimo, preciosa, eres mi vida. Gracias por estar a mi lado, Ví.

Ah, chicas, gracias por sus HERMOSOS reviews. Ruedo de la emoción cada vez que los leo. Ahora sí, espero disfruten (supongo) este capítulo.

* * *

_"Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal."_

**Cap 15:** No, celoso no. Extraño sí.

Soul acá, Soul allá. Esto se estaba volviendo insoportable. No sé si todo eso era parte de una venganza o solo le agradaba humillarme. "Hermanito" ¿Qué tipo de bestia te llama hermanito cuando ya tienes 17 años? Por favor. Y ni hablar de su comportamiento hacia Maka, resultaba…terrible.

Maka se paseaba de un lado hacia otro ayudando a Wes como si fuese un Dios. Muchas veces los vi conversando por ahí, riéndose estúpidamente.

Podría sonar a celos, pero no, no era eso, es solo que…vamos, es incomodo. ¿Qué acaso no le gustaba yo?

—Hermanito…

— ¡Que me llames Soul, idiota!

—Hermanito—dijo otra vez, con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Así sonreía yo también? Qué horror. — ¿Por qué no ensayas un poco conmigo más tarde?

—No.

—Vamos, se te da muy bien tocar el piano…—Vi de reojo la mirada interesada de Maka, quien nos acompañaba en el camino. Bueno, en realidad acompañaba a Wes, porque a mí no quería verme ni en pintura. Prueba de eso fue el moratón que quedo en mi cara luego del hermoso portazo que me dio en la cara la semana pasada.

Abrió la boca, como si quisiese decir algo…pero luego la cerró e ignoro mi mirada.

—Que no. —gruñí de mala gana.

—Vamos, solo un rato. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos, Maka? — ¿Tocar el piano frente a Maka? Ni loco.

—Ya dije que no piens…

— ¡Eh! ¡Maka!—El grito de Ragnarok me interrumpió a mitad de la frase, llamando la atención tanto de Wes como de Maka. Esta le miro sonriente, y él comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia nosotros. Cada día que pasaba, odiaba más a Ragnarok. No sé porqué. Aun no me puedo creer que Maka le perdonara el hecho de que intentara drogarla para acostarse con ella (Que conste que todo esto es información de primera mano –Patty-).

— ¿Me esperas un poquito, Wes? Ya vuelvo. —Mi hermano sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras ella corría hacia el idiota ese. Conversaron un poco, y luego Maka volvió, con la excusa de que tenía que ayudar a Ragnarok con no-se-qué.

Por mi parte, di media vuelta, decidido a usar la pequeña distracción que había provocado Maka, para escapar de Wes.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—pregunto amablemente. Toda mi vida me había exasperado esa maldita y falsa "amabilidad".

—A dormir. —mi respuesta fue más un gruñido que una palabra— No tengo nada que hacer contigo.

—Ya veo. Maka se fue, por lo tanto, no tienes nada que hacer conmigo.

—No. Me voy porque por fin vi una oportunidad para escapar.

—Ni que fuese un monstruo.

—Eres un imbécil. Suficiente para mí.

— ¿Aún no me perdonas por lo de Maka?—Me volteé, mirándolo con rencor.

—No estoy muy…seguro de lo que estás hablando.

—No te hagas el tonto, —guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y me miro sonriente. — Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

—Entonces no. Tú eres, posiblemente, quien más daño le hubiese hecho a ella. Jamás te perdonaré. —Wes se encogió de hombros, como si nada le importase mucho.

—Pero bueno… ¿Todavía sigues enamorado de ella? ¿Después de 5 años sigues pensando en Maka? Eres extraño. Pensé que serías más como yo. Nos parecemos mucho físicamente, sabes, —fruncí los labios— pero aún así, somos muy diferentes.

— ¿Tú crees? —no era más que simple ironía, pero ya no tenía muchas ganas de escucharlo. Di otro paso más, casi llegando al edificio donde dormíamos los chicos.

—Ya sabes. Mi filosofía es "tomar para luego desechar". En cambio tú…rompes todo el esquema. Y eso, hermanito, no es nada _cool_, como dirías tú.

—Mira, sinceramente, tus filosofías me importan tanto como lo hace el papel higiénico, y además, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en que aún me gusta Maka?

— ¿Ya no es así?

—No, no me gusta. —admití.

—Mejor para mí. Estos años le han venido muy bien…tal vez debería invitarla a salir. —Le mire de reojo, guardándome cualquier tipo de insulto—Ese chico, Ragnarok, ¿es su novio?

—No. Y no pienses en acercarte a ella.

—Eeeh, pero si ya no tengo novia. No será como la otra vez, ahora seré fiel. Tendré solo una novia. He madurado. —le miré de reojo. ¿Madurado?

—No me parece. Sigues igual que antes. —Suspire ya cansado. — ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

—Sí. Papá y mamá siguen esperando que vayas a verlos. ¿No te interesan ni un poco?—relaje mi mirada y solté un suspiro, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos. Hasta cierto punto me agradaba ver que cambiaba el tema.

Aunque hablar de mis padres no era algo que precisamente me gustara.

—Sabes muy bien que lo que ellos desean es hablar…de mi "futuro"—hice unas comillas con las manos, recalcando—con el piano. No me interesa. Esto es lo que soy.

— ¿Un chico malcriado que niega estar enamorado de su mejor amiga, que se acuesta con cualquiera y que se gasta todo el dinero que quiera en diversión? Vaya, que maduro de tu parte. Me enorgulleces. —enarque una ceja ante su comentario sarcástico.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Hay algún problema con eso? Ah. No me gusta Maka, que quede claro.

—Perdona, perdona, simples detalles. —Rodo los ojos— Pero en serio. Al menos mamá está preocupada por ti. Repetiré sus palabras tal y como las recuerdo: —carraspeó, y luego, con una voz fingidamente chillona y burlesca, comenzó a imitar a nuestra madre. —"…y no me gusta nada esa chica con aspecto de bailarina de cabaret de cabello rosado, mi hijo no debería tener una novia así…". Creo que tiene un serio problema con tu novia. Te recomiendo que no la lleves a casa, es solo una advertencia. — Comencé a reírme a carcajadas. ¿Siempre había sido así de idiota mi hermano? Era demasiado gracioso verlo imitando a mamá o "preocupándose por mí".

—Ya no es mi novia—dije entre carcajadas— Corté con ella hace tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Te puso los cuernos?

—No, no. Pero es muy interesada. Se consumía todo el dinero de las tarjetas de crédito. Las suyas y las mías. Ya ni siquiera me gustaba, aparte.

—Aquí apesta a mentira. ¿No será porque te gustaba alguien más?—su dedo índice se enterró en un costado de mi torso, entre las costillas, provocándome risas.

—No, idiota, en serio.

—Insisto. Hay una especie de…tensión sexual entre Maka y tú.

— Mira, no sé de que "tensión sexual" hablas. Entre Maka y yo no hay nada. Solo…distancia. Incluso me atrevo a decir que debe odiarme. —Wes suspiro, y me golpeo suavemente la cabeza, como si fuese un perro.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que puedo salir con ella. —afirmo sonriendo.

—Ya te he dicho que no te acerq…—

— ¿No hay nada entre ustedes, pero aún así no quieres que ella este con alguien más? Que egoísta, Soul. —Sonrió maliciosamente— ¿Acaso sabe nuestra pequeña princesa, cuanto has hecho por ella?—Me detuve por un momento, y toda esas imágenes de mi infancia se pasaron por mi mente. Riendo con ella, molestándola…lastimándola y alejándola de mi hermano…— ¿Sabe que realmente el idiota aquí fui yo y no tú?

Dio un paso hacia delante, y guardando las manos en los bolsillos, imaginé como podría haber sido todo. Si yo no la hubiese humillado. Si no hubiese intentado alejarla de Wes con todas mis fuerzas…si ella se hubiese dado cuenta de cómo fue todo realmente.

Suspiré.

—No…—Wes ya no sonreía. Diría que hasta me miraba con un poco de…lastima al verme tan melancólico. — Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por ello.

Wes me acerco a él, abrazándome por los hombros.

—Lo siento.

Tuve una sensación extraña en el estomago, incomoda. Era parecido a las nauseas, aunque no tenía ganas de vomitar. Me dolía el pecho tener a mi hermano de mi lado, y aún así, saber que gracias a él…todo lo que alguna vez quise se había arruinado.

—No digas eso. —Mis palabras desbordaban resentimiento— Yo no soy la persona con la que deberías disculparte. —Me separe de él bruscamente. —Lo has jodido todo. Antes y sé que lo harás ahora.

—Soul…

— Wes, aléjate de mí de una puta vez.

* * *

Correr por los pasillos de la escuela ya se había vuelto una rutina en mi vida. Doble hacia la izquierda, y divisé con éxito el pasillo principal, y recordé con ironía la gracia que me había causado el primer día de clases ir al baño de chicas. Era todo un cliché, y de seguro, esto lo había propuesto Shinigami-sama.

Todos los baños del Shibusen estaban ubicados estratégicamente, de modo que cada uno de ellos quedara "al fondo y a la derecha".

Para los primerizos, era una especie de burla de iniciación. Para los que llevábamos un poco más de tiempo, era bastante vergonzoso admitir que nuestro director era prácticamente un niño.

Seguí hasta el fondo del pasillo, y doble a la derecha, encontrándome de frente con las puertas de los baños. Una enorme puerta azul para los chicos, con un dibujo de una calavera, y para las chicas, la misma puerta, pero de color rosa, y con la misma calavera. Pero había un detalle. Esta calavera tenía un lazo rosa en la cabeza.

Golpee con la cadera la puerta de entrada, y dando saltitos saque la compresa de mi bolsillo, para entrar rápidamente a uno de los baños.

Es terrible darse cuenta de que te ha bajado la regla en la mitad de la clase. Y más cuando usas falda. Una horrenda mini falda que poco te cuida de accidentes así.

Me estaba revisando cuidadosamente, verificando que no hubiese ningún tipo de mancha sospechosa, hasta que escuche pasos. Era el baño de chicas, y era normal que en medio de las clases siempre se saliera al baño para conversar o fumar un poco. Al menos algunas lo hacían, no las culpo después de tener una que otra DESAGRADABLE clase con Stein.

Pero aún si, me sorprendí al escuchar los pasos apresurados de dos chicas y sus respiraciones entrecortadas, que pronto se convirtieron en jadeos ahogados y ese…inconfundible sonido de cuando los labios y lenguas rozaban contra los de la otra.

— ¿Crees que este bien…—jadeo—estar aquí besándonos?—la voz me parecía tan, pero tan conocida…

—Te amo. Te besaría en cualquier lugar si tú quisieras.

Yo ya estaba lista…y quería salir, pero es que…es que… ¡De ninguna manera interrumpiría ese momento! ¡Es incomodo! Marie solamente me había dado diez miserables minutos para ir al baño, pero yo seguía ahí, sin decidirme entre salir o no.

Para mi mala suerte –y la mala distribución de los baños del Shibusen-, en cuanto di un paso hacia atrás, tratando de que no se viera mi pie, choqué con la taza del inodoro, produciendo un ruido que en otra ocasión hubiese pasado desapercibido, pero que ahora, sumado al silencio del baño, hizo que resonara en todo el lugar.

Me encogí en mi misma, cerrando los ojos por los nervios.

No escuche nada más a partir de ese momento. Ni un paso, ni una palabra, solo respiraciones agitadas. Respire hondo, tratando de parecer normal.

¿Por qué tuve que guardar silencio y esconderme? Era una situación de lo más normal, pero no, tuve que reaccionar así. Podría haber salido, saludarlas e irme.

Salí del baño sonriéndo apenada, cosa que no me funciono ni medio segundo al ver las tan reconocidas caras de…Kim y Jacqueline. ¡Lo sabia! ¡Eran novias!

Un punto para mí.

— ¿Ma-Maka?—tartamudeó Kim, nerviosa. — ¿Nos…escuchaste?

—Fingiré que no sé nada. —me apresure en contestar.

—Por favor, Maka, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor. —suplico Jacqueline.

—No le diré a nadie, en serio. Aunque no le veo lo malo…—los nervios desaparecían más y más. Eran ellas, de todos modos, creo que lo imaginaba.

—No debe enterarse nadie. Mis padres no lo saben…no quiero que se enteren por la prensa. —Kim parecía al borde del colapso. —No quiero decirles aún que soy bisexual. Por eso me invente ser la novia de Soul. Bueno, y porque él tiene mucho dinero…y…

— ¿Soul era una pantalla solamente? —sentí un poco de lastima, lástima que fue reemplazada rápidamente por MUCHAS ganas de reírme en la cara de él. — ¿Él lo sabía?

—No…Aunque creo que lo sospechaba…siempre estaba tirando indirectas hacia nosotras…—se sonrojo violentamente y desvió la mirada. Comencé a entender un poco más ese extraño comportamiento de Soul, de andar besándome porque sí, aún teniendo novia. Novia que por cierto ni siquiera le quería y que sin embargo me había hecho la vida imposible.

— ¿Entonces porque siempre me tratabas mal si no le querías? —era un poco de resentimiento, y compasión mezclados en simples palabras.

—Esto…es que eras una especie de rival…me ibas a quitar mi pase libre a las tarjetas de crédito de Soul y…— Oh Dios, que interesada…—todavía no teníamos nada claro con Jacquie…—el sonrojo se hacía más pronunciado, y cada vez hablaba más bajo.

—Mira Maka, de verdad, sentimos mucho haberte tratado mal. Por favor guarda nuestro secreto, solo por ahora, es lo único que te pedimos. — Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de negarme.

—Vale. No le diré a nadie. No se preocupen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marie casi me había echado de la clase. Soul ni siquiera me miraba. Hero parecía terriblemente deprimido, no había podido hablar con él en profundidad desde el concierto que fue a dar en Argentina, pero no había que ser adivina para saber que esa tristeza se debía a Jacqueline, a quien miraba hace más de media hora. Chrona soltaba pequeñas risitas, que diferían mucho con esa reservada personalidad que mostraba siempre, y se escribía mensajitos con Kid, que parecía la mar de feliz. Ragnarok miraba a Chrona y soltaba una que otra burla en voz baja –a veces a todo volumen- y yo estaba aquí, con la mirada perdida, esperando a que terminaran las clases.

La campana que sonaba cada día a las cuatro y media de la tarde comenzó con su rutina, haciendo que todos se levantaran de sus asientos. Mientras todos guardaban sus cosas en sus respectivos bolsos, yo salí de inmediato del salón. Sí, estaba desesperada por salir. Tanto así, que había ordenado todo previamente, y prácticamente había corrido hacia la puerta, despidiéndome con la mano de algunos.

Corrí por el pasillo y baje las escaleras hasta llegar el primer piso, dejando atrás las aulas. Comencé a caminar lentamente cuando ya no había más aulas, y di un suspiro, más tranquila. Me eche el pelo hacia atrás, rotando repentinamente que estaba mucho más largo que antes, cuando me lo había recortado un poco para comenzar la escuela, de una forma nueva.

Quería descansar, alejarme de todos y darme por fin un respiro. Nada de Soul, Wes, Ragnarok, Chrona…nada.

— ¡Oi! ¡Maka!—aminore el paso y me voltee mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a la persona que me había gritado. Divise a lo lejos a Wes, quien caminaba hacia mí. Le sonreí y espere en el lugar, preguntándome que querría.

— ¿Pasa algo?—pregunté en cuanto estuvo más cerca.

—Te vi salir corriendo del salón… ¿estás bien? — ¿Preocupado?

—Emm, si claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —pregunte con una sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros, y se puso a caminar a mi lado. —Además de eso, ¿necesitas algo?

De nada había servido salir corriendo, ya que de todos modos, pronto se había llenado de alumnos todo el lugar. Adiós a mi plan de estar tranquila.

Miró hacia todos lados y como si hubiese encontrado algo realmente interesante, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa maliciosa que se extendió por todo su rostro, y que me puso la piel de gallina.

—Sí, sí, dime Maka, ¿quisieras salir a cenar conmigo hoy? —me detuve en seco. ¿A cenar…? ¿Como una…cita?—Claro está, como una cita.

Debo haber tenido escrito en el rostro lo que pensaba, definitivamente.

—Esto…eh…yo no sé—definitivamente no. Una cita significaban muchas cosas. Además…un cita tan adulta…—No estoy segura…tal vez tenga ensayo y no quisiera faltar, Liz se enojaría y…

—Estas poniendo excusas. — ¡¿Por qué me conoce tan bien? —Vamos, es una cita. Me gustaría mucho que saliéramos. ¿O tienes un novio posesivo y celoso que no te deja salir?

—No, no, en absoluto, pero de verdad…no sé que tengo que hacer y…

— ¿Estas saliendo con Soul? —su pregunta hizo que me quedara blanca de la sorpresa…para luego hacerme sonrojar cual tomate — Que linda. —Dijo acariciándome las mejillas suavemente— Se que no es así, pero tu reacción es preciosa. Ah… —suspiró fingiendo derrotismo— ¿entonces debo pensar que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo?— ¿Es idea mía o su cara se está acercando demasiado…?— ¿De verdad no quieres tener un cita conmigo?

—Eh…no, Wes, en serio, ¿no estás muy cerca? —le empuje un poco con las manos, pero mi fuerza no fue suficiente para alejarlo, así que antes de que se acercara más, puse frente a mi cara mi bolso, cubriéndome.

Su risa burlona llego a mis oídos, pero yo seguía cubriéndome la cara. Una mano tomo mi muñeca fuertemente y comenzó a llevarme –casi arrastrarme- lejos de ahí. Con nerviosismo y confusión, baje un poco el bolso, dejando ver solo mis ojos, solo para encontrarme con la espalda y el cabello blanco de Soul…

Mi bolsillo izquierdo empezó a vibrar y el escandaloso timbre de llamada ocupo lugar en ese tenso momento. Soul ni siquiera se volteó a mirarme, seguía caminando esquivando a la gente, llevándome a no-se-dónde.

Conteste el móvil, con la única mano libre que me quedaba, un tanto temblorosa.

—_Podrías empezar la conversación preguntándole cual fue mi error contigo. Dile que te cuente la verdad._

Di una mirada hacia atrás, donde estaba Wes, con el móvil en el oído. Me dedico una sonrisa tímida, y se despidió con la mano, cortando la llamada.

Los alumnos chocaban contra mí, pero yo seguía a Soul sin importar nada, con el cuerpo anestesiado, con la mente desconectada. El sonido de la llamada finalizada me parecía ya muy lejano.

Wes…

¿Cuál es la verdad de la que hablas? ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?

No entiendo absolutamente nada.

* * *

**B**ien, final del capítulo. Lo de siempre, siento la tardanza, es que de verdad no tengo tiempo. Seis horas diarias entrenando consumen mi vida. Creo que ya falta muy poco para el final del fic. Unos… ¿tres capítulos?

Tenía listo el capitulo hace harto, pero no quería publicar sin dejar los reviews correspondientes, es que DIOS, últimamente he fangirleado mucho con ustedes, pero mis vacaciones no me dejan dejar algunos rws…

Gracias por todo. Ah, y a mi prima, que la estuve molestando todas las vacaciones con mis ideas y mis pataletas de: "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Miyo? ¡Quiero conectarme!"

Bueno, ahora sí.

Me voy, que tengo que trabajar en mi próximo proyecto (Y seguir dejando rws).

xoxo


	16. Cocinando sentimientos

Ho-hola a todos.

Luego de meses, he vuelto.

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, de verdad. Ahora, sin nada más que decir, les dejo la continuación.

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. Aunque me encantaría comprar la Shonen Gangan y apropiarme de todos los mangas que han pasado por la revista, pero bueno, solo soy una ociosa fangirl con ganas de SoMa.

Así que, a leer.

Supongo.

* * *

**Cap. 16:** Cocinando sentimientos.

Rechazado. Absolutamente rechazado y sin ninguna esperanza de conquistarla. ¿Qué tan jodido el mundo podía ser conmigo?

Ya, que me guste una chica y me rechace es completamente normal, lo sé, pero aún no me entra en la cabeza que Jacqueline sea lesbiana. Todas mis esperanzas puestos en una chica que jamás me tomaría en cuenta…

— ¡Y yo que pensé que le gustaba!

Suspire derrotado, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y desparramándome en mi banco. Me había declarado de una forma patética, realmente…idiota, esperando que ella me aceptara.

Hice un pequeño puchero. Últimamente no me había ido muy bien que digamos…y ahora definitivamente quedaba claro que mi suerte se había esfumado. Y en el amor…ni hablar. Se que tengo muchas admiradoras, y todo eso…pero vamos, o me habían tirado una maldición, o sencillamente el destino de encargaba de jugar con mis relaciones.

—Hero, ¿podrías decirme en que condición se encuentra el canal iónico de voltaje para Na+ y K+? ¿Qué lo provocó?

La pregunta de Azusa me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ni siquiera sé que fue lo que dijo.

¿Estamos en Biología?

—Disculpe…no estaba atento… ¿podría repetirme la pregunta? —Azusa me lanzo una mirada iracunda a través de sus lentes, asustando a la mitad del alumnado.

—Claro que no estabas atento. Veamos que dicen tus padres al respecto, jovencito.

—Pe-pero…

—Nada de peros. En cuanto termine la clase, te vas al despacho del señor Shinigami. Me encargare personalmente de que se te de un castigo adecuado por no atender mi clase.

Suspiré. Mala cosa. Azusa era conocida casi nacionalmente por ser el verdugo de los profesores. Ni siquiera Stein se le comparaba en crueldad, y eso es bastante, considerando que el tipo es un loco.

A mí alrededor, todos guardaban silencio, tratando de salvarse de un castigo.

Maka era la única con la mirada fija en la puerta, ajena a todo.

Después de todo, debería haberme gustado Maka. Apuesto lo que sea a que no hubiésemos sufrido tanto de no ser así. Maka se volteó, y de inmediato, huí de esa mirada de ella de "todo lo sé" y me dedique a observar a Jacqueline. Su cabello…su sonrisa…

Basta.

—Muy bien, para la próxima clase, quiero que todos traigan su ejemplar del "Curtis" y lean desde la página 200 a la 265. —un murmullo masivo de descontento de esparció por el curso, sin embargo, al ver la cara de la profesora, terminaron suspirando resignados.

—Sí, señora…

—Y si no la traen hecha, les aseguro que un reprobado será lo mas lindo que obtendrán de mí. —Todos tragaron saliva con cierto temor, y en cuanto el timbre de salida estalló en nuestros oídos, comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese levantarme del asiento, Maka cruzo a toda velocidad la sala, y salió de esta, azotando la puerta. Me quede sorprendido, y por un momento, pensé que había vuelto a pelear con Soul, sin embargo, este estaba igual que yo, con la mochila en manos y una tremenda cara de sorpresa. Se quedo estático unos momentos, y con rapidez, guardo sus libros y lápices, para luego salir corriendo tras de Maka.

Wow. Esto sí que tiene pinta de telenovela venezolana.

— ¡Hero! —Me gritó Azusa, sin darme tiempo alguno de distracción y dándome un susto de muerte con tan agudo grito — A la oficina del director. Ahora.

—Bruja…—susurré ligeramente enrabiado. Pero la bruja, como yo la llamo, parecía tener un oído biónico.

—Y de paso de te llevas mis libros. Tengo que seguir echando ranas y arañas a mi caldero —rió con malicia, indicándome que tomara sus libros. Reprimí un bufido, tome mis cosas, baje hasta su mesa, tome las de ella, y salí.

Debo admitir que durante el camino al despacho del director, más de una vez tuve la tentación de tirar todos esos libros al basurero. También al baño, pero…vamos, el miedo a Azusa puede conmigo.

Varias personas chocaron conmigo, ya que me era un poco pesado llevar todos esos libros yo solo, y me costaba esquivar la avalancha de gente que se venía encima.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Hero? —su voz musical hizo que parara en seco, nervioso.

—N-no, está bien. Ya estoy llegando, no te preocupes. Soy muy fuerte. —Sonreí, aunque un poco forzado. Jacqueline suspiro divertida, y se fue junto a Kim, que estaba un poco más allá. Juntas se fueron riendo, y pude percibir como se tomaban de la mano disimuladamente.

Tendría que aprender a superarlo.

De todos modos, sería cosa de cada día. Tal vez…debería pensar en no enamorarme más. Es bastante complicado todo eso de las relaciones, y esas cosas.

Seguí caminando, y en unos pocos minutos, llegue con la secretaria, una señora regordeta, de cara sonriente y mejillas tremendamente sonrojadas. Siempre tenía a su lado un pastelillo de fresa, y un ánimo envidiable. A veces la veía correr por los pasillos con su traje apretado y tacones, sin ninguna gota de sudor.

— ¿Qué tal todo señorita…?— a mitad de la pregunta recordé que no conocía ni su nombre. Momento incomodo épico. —Eh… ¿Cómo esta todo? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hero, querido! ¿Has venido a ver al director? —asentí una vez, apoyando ligeramente la torre de libros de Azusa en el escritorio. — ¿Por qué no te sientas, y esperas? Ahora mismo está algo ocupado…

—Sí, sí, ningún problema —me apresure a contestar— tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Gracias, cariño. ¿Quieres un café?

—Eh….bueno. —me sonrojé hasta la medula. Era como si estuviese con mi abuela…

Esperé sentado a que el director se dignara a aparecer, o en el peor de los casos, la bruja Azusa, convirtiendo a todo el que la mirara en piedra. La señora me trajo el café, acompañado de un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate. Sonreí agradecido, y seguí esperando, inquieto.

Si conseguía hablar con Shinigami-sama antes de que llegara Azusa, estaba seguro de que me libraría de un buen castigo. Si no…bueno, mis padres tendrían que venir de donde sea que estén para hablar sobre "mi mal comportamiento" con la profesora.

—Entonces esto es todo, Shinigami-sama—habló una chica, muy cerca de la puerta, para luego abrirla. Su cabello rubio y largo iba tomado en una coleta, vistiendo ropa de calle y arrastrando con una de sus manos una enorme maleta color morado. —Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras.

—No pasa nada, Liz —le respondió el director, con cariño— aunque aún no me parece del todo bien esta decisión. ¿Están seguras de que estarán bien? Aún pueden quedarse si lo desean.

Liz negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—Estaremos bien. Prometo llamarlo seguido y mandarle regalos todos los meses….

—No es necesario…—por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el director sonaba serio y paternal.

—Lo es. — Musito la rubia— ha sido como un padre para nosotras. Gracias por todo. —Abrazó a Shimigami, impulsivamente, y cuando se despegó de él, pude ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Me quede de piedra. Liz, la amiga de Maka, se estaba yendo del colegio. Y muy triste, por lo que se podía ver. ¿Sabrá algo de esto Maka?

— ¿Le has dicho a tus amigas? —mi pregunta en boca del director. Liz negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que se enteren…no aún. Luego las llamare de Brasil…y pediré disculpas…pero hoy no. — Shinigami suspiro y le acaricio la cabeza.

—Espero que estén bien, mándale mis saludos a Patty.

— ¡Sí! — la rubia comenzó a jalar su maleta hacia la salida directa del colegio a la calle. Se volteo una vez más, y con una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que me sonrojara, dijo por última vez— ¡Adiós, Shinigami-sama!

—Adiós, Liz…

Su voz, extrañamente calmada se volvió un susurro al último momento. Me sentí incomodo. Y ansioso. Sabía que tenía que esperar a la profesora…pero necesitaba contarle a Maka todo esto. Me mordí la lengua. Contar o no contar, he de ahí el dilema.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Hero? —pregunto Shinigami volviendo a su típica voz chillona. Comencé a acomodar las cosas de la profesora rápidamente, un poco nervioso y solté de improviso:

— ¡Ya vengo, por favor no me castigue! —había dicho todo tan de corrido, que no se me entendió ninguna palabra, de seguro.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Hero?

Tire los libros sobre el escritorio, me volteé y tropezando con mis propios pies, corrí avergonzado hacia la salida, directo a buscar a Maka, ignorando la mirada confundida de Shinigami, y tratando de no pensar en el futuro gran castigo que me impondría Azusa y Shinigami por esta estupidez.

Pero era algo necesario.

Al menos si quería evitar que Maka sufriera más.

* * *

— ¡Soul! ¡Ya detente! —di un manotazo al aire, soltándome de su agarre. Estábamos cerca de la sala de música, totalmente solos. El cielo, de un color rosáceo, acumulaba nubes sobre nosotros. — ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? ¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí?

— ¿Acaso querías quedarte ahí? ¿Querías besarlo? —sonaba desconcertado, y yo ya no aguantaba más. No quería estar peleada con él, pero su rechazo me había dolido tanto que había intentado alejarme de Soul por todos los medios.

—Claro que no. Y-y si fuese así no es tu problema. —Rehuí de su mirada, mirando cualquier cosa que hubiese alrededor. Me ardían las mejillas, y solo opte por morderme las paredes internas de las mejillas, evitando sonreír nerviosa. Pero todavía me daba vueltas lo que decía Wes, quería preguntarle a Soul de que hablaba, pero no me salía ni una mísera silaba acerca de eso. Inspire profundamente antes de hablar otra vez— Ahora que veo que tu sentido común ha regresado por unos segundos, ¿podrías explicarme que pasa, por favor?

—Nada, es decir, te saqué y punto. —Su respuesta era simple. Simple y completamente irritante. Me tome el puente de la nariz.

—Wes me dijo algo que hiciste. —su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, alejándose un poco de mi, disimuladamente.

— ¿Te lo dijo? ¿De verdad? —Se humedeció los labios, intentando hablar, delatando la gravedad del asunto— Se que ya es algo tarde…bueno, bastante, pero de verdad Maka, lo siento, no quería que…

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

—Momento. ¿Te estás disculpando? ¡Ni siquiera se de lo que hablan Wes y tú! Es decir… ¡AHHH! No los entiendo…

— ¿No te dijo?

— ¿Decirme que? Se supone que tú lo harías…

Soul suspiró. Murmuro algo que sonó como "maldito Wes" y un "puta mierda" que por cierto, aunque él no lo supiera, había escuchado perfectamente.

—Vale. Maka, quisiera que por favor me escucharas.

—Si no lo hiciera no estaría aquí. —contraataqué.

—No, pero de seguro me interrumpirás, y por supuesto, terminarás creyendo cosas que no son. —me sonroje furiosamente ante su comentario acertado. Gruñí.

— ¿Vas a contarme o no?— me miro nervioso. Era la primera vez que le veía así y en ese momento, supe que todo lo que me iba a decir de algún modo no era algo que me gustaría. Su sonrisa de siempre estaba un poco decaída, y aunque traté de sonreír para él, me fue imposible. Me retracte…tenía mucho miedo de lo que me iba a decir.

—Recuerdas que…—carraspeó y comenzó otra vez— ¿recuerdas esa premiación de MTV? Cuando tú…bueno, realmente fui yo pero…

—Soul…

—Yo te mentí. —se apresuro a contestar— Las fotos, los comentarios, todo. Cuando dije que no le gustabas a Wes, todo era mentira.

— ¿De que estas—

—Le gustabas. Le gustabas mucho, y creo que aún le sigues gustando. —Sentí un vacio en mi propio cuerpo, nerviosa de escuchar más. — El…me lo había dicho. Tú me lo habías dicho. Ustedes…ustedes eran la pareja perfecta, ambos se gustaban, y me atrevo a decir, aunque duela, que tú le amabas.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…?—susurré, sin poder aumentar el tono de mi voz. — ¿Por qué tu…? —Hizo una sonrisa irónica, y me miro fijamente, intimidándome un poco.

— ¿Es que no te lo imaginas, Maka? ¿De verdad? ¿Nunca lo notaste siquiera?—la amargura de sus palabras me indicaban algo que era imposible creer — Me gustabas. ¡Y vaya que me gustabas!

Quise morderme la lengua, pero mi boca se movía por sí misma, inconscientemente.

—Soul…

—Pero en ningún momento pensé alejarte de mi hermano. No mientras el fuese bueno contigo. –hizo una pausa, suspirando— Pero ese imbécil me demostró que era basura. Siempre te quiso, pero jamás pensó en deshacerse de su novia. Un 2x1, perfecto para él.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste, Soul? ¿Por qué? Éramos amigos. Yo te habría escuchado a ti, sea como sea—le recriminé. Lanzo una carcajada sarcástica y se acerco a mí, presionando con su dedo índice ligeramente mi pecho, justo donde debería de encontrarse mi corazón, que al solo contacto de su piel se había puesto como loco.

— ¿Qué hubiese dolido más? ¿Qué tu amigo se burlara de ti, o que el amor de tu vida quisiera compartir la cama contigo y con su novia?

Tenía la boca seca, y los ojos húmedos. No sabía que responder, no tenía nada que decir ante las palabras de Soul. Lo entendía perfectamente, lo entendía demasiado y eso me estaba doliendo por montones. ¿Cómo es posible que me diese cuenta antes?

Ante su sorpresa, me abracé a su cuerpo, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Quería agradecérselo tanto, quería que me amara como lo había hecho en ese entonces…

Me sentí estúpida. Tonta. El me había amado, me había querido de verdad. Me había protegido. Y yo todavía le reclamaba y recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Me mordí el labio, y susurre entre temblores:

—Perdóname, Soul…Perdóname, por fav—

— ¡MAKA!

El grito a mi espalda me hizo voltear, separándome de Soul por unos instantes. Hero venia corriendo y alzando una mano, con visible urgencia. Soul bufó.

— ¿Acaso no podía venir en otro momento? —murmuro con molestia, chasqueando la lengua.

— ¡Maka! ¡Lo siento! —dijo mirando a Soul mientras juntaba sus manos, como rogándole— es urgente, ha pasado algo terrible.

—Hero, espera, tranquilízate. Respira hondo y después suelta todo. —dije tratando de volver a la calma. Soul aún me tenía tomada de la cintura, desde el abrazo.

—No puedo, Maka, Liz—se interrumpió tomando aire, agotado—Liz y Patty se han ido.

— ¿Para donde? ¿De compras? —no entendía la urgencia de mi amigo.

—No, Maka, las Thompson se fueron del colegio. Se han marchado del Shibusen.

Sentí que el aire escapaba de mis pulmones, choqueada. Exhale con temor, mientras algunas lagrimitas lograban escaparse de mis ojos, mojándome ligeramente las pestañas. Di un paso, pero fui retenida por Soul, quien ya temía mi reacción. Con desesperación y furia, me zafé del agarre del Soul de un golpe, corriendo en dirección de las habitaciones de las chicas e ignorando cada grito a mi espalda.

Era una mentira…una mentira….

Después de todo esto…Liz y Patty…no ahora, no…

¡Maldito Kid!

Liz, Patty, por favor, chicas….díganme que esto es una mentira…

Aunque no sentía la velocidad a la que iba, y tampoco me preocupaba mi respiración agitada, toque con insistencia la puerta de la habitación de las hermanas Thompson en cuanto llegue a ella, dominada por el terror. No había respuesta, ni un movimiento dentro…absolutamente ni un pequeño ruido. Dirigí mi mano a la perilla, con el corazón a mil por hora. Giré…y la puerta cedió.

No había nadie, las camas estaban como recién hechas, y a diferencia de cómo estaba días antes, el piso se hallaba limpio de ropa. Saque mi móvil, apoyándome un poco en la puerta, mientras la volvía a cerrar, para luego caminar rápido hacia mi pequeña habitación.

Ni siquiera me preocupe de ocultar mi tristeza de aquellos que me veían caminar por el pasillo, temblorosa y asustada.

En cuanto llegue a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de golpe y me lancé contra la cama, marcando simultáneamente el número de mis amigas.

No había señal de Patty, así con rapidez marque el número de su hermana, esperando que me contestara.

—Liz…Liz, contesta, vamos…—me mordí el labio intentando reprimir mi ansiedad. ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto? De todas las cosas que me habían pasado, ¿Por qué ahora Liz había decidido desaparecer?

"_El número al cual usted está llamando no se encuentra disponible…."_

— ¡Mierda! —grité con desesperación. Volví a marcar una vez más, esperando que mi amiga respondiera la llamada...

Nada.

Simplemente se oía una vez más la grabadora, indicando que mi desesperación debía ser aún mayor.

Resbaló por mi mejilla, rozando mis labios mordidos y heridos dejando un gusto algo salado. No pude contenerlas, y tampoco quise hacerlo. Corte la llamada con fuerza, guardándome el teléfono móvil en un bolsillo, tratando se secarme rápidamente las lagrimas con las mangas de la camisa.

Liz…

— ¿Maka? —la voz amortiguada al otro lado de la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad, al menos un poco. Me limpie las lágrimas con fuerza, tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de ellas en mi rostro. Me quede en silencio, intentando que me dejaran en paz.

Aparentemente no resultó.

— ¡Maka! —grito Soul golpeando la puerta con más fuerza. — ¿Estás ahí?

No respondí. Me acurruque más en la cama, ignorándolo, para que me dejara sola. Ahora lo que menos necesitaba eran más cosas dolorosas en las que pensar.

—Tsk… ¿y si la llamo? —Me levante de golpe, e intentando sacar mi móvil del bolsillo, pero este se enredó en mis dedos y comenzó a vibrar antes de que pudiese detenerlo, estallando luego una estruendosa melodía.

Oh no…

—Maka, contesta. Sé que estás ahí. —Maldita sea. —Quería…humm…quería hablar contigo.

Solte un doloroso suspiro, levantándome de la cama lentamente, para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarme con un muy sorprendido Soul ante mi aspecto de zombie. Me humedecí los labios, y hable:

—Lo siento…creo…—trague saliva y me arregle un poco el cabello, evitando su rojiza mirada— creo que no es el mejor momento.

Quizás, hace unas horas hubiese chillado de felicidad al verlo aquí conmigo. Quizás hubiese llamado a Liz para contarle, o a Tsubaki.

Pero ahora me sentía vacía. Vacía y con ganas de que fuese él la persona que me consolara.

—Maka, espera. Sé que estás teniendo muchos problemas. Créeme que lo sé. —Saco las manos de sus bolsillos, dejando de lado esa pose cool tan típica de él. — Pero hay algo que aún no te he dicho.

—Dime, no importa.

— ¿Recuerdas que dije que me gustabas antes? —Asentí, algo contrariada y dolorida. _"Gustabas"_. —Bueno…pues hay un punto importante. — Alce una ceja, desesperándolo. —Vale ya, joder, no lo aguanto más, a la mierda todo. Te amo, te amo muchísimo. No sabes cuánto.

No sé bien que hice, pero algo en mi expresión hizo que diera un paso hacia mí. Con los ojos bien abiertos, y sorprendida, cerré la puerta en su cara, rápidamente, y me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en ella, y enterrando mi sonrojado rostro entre mis rodillas.

Ay… ¡¿Qué hago?

¿Por qué ahora, Soul?

— ¿Ein? ¿Maka?

¡Alguien ayúdeme a enfrentar todo esto!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**B**ien, fin del capítulo.

Prometo no tardarme en el próximo, ya que lo empecé de paso y debería de estar listo luego.

Perdonen la tardanza, y gracias por sus reviews.

Sobre todo los últimos. Tenía este fic botado, y los últimos reviews me han hecho recordar unas cuantas cosas que me hicieron seguir.

Nos vemos.

**Próximo capítulo**_**:**__ La anatomía de la melancolía_.

PD: El "joder, no lo aguanto más, a la mierda todo. Te amo, te amo muchísimo. No sabes cuánto." Pertenece a una personita muy especial. Gracias por dejarme usar tu confesión, dear.

Ahora sí, xoxo.


	17. La anatomía de la melancolía

Sé que siempre digo que me voy a tardar menos y bláh, pero nunca sucede porque soy una mentirosilla a nivel superior. Já. Nah, la verdad es que soy muy floja, y cada vez que entro, es para leer manga. La inspiración viene del fangirleo, y sin fangirleo…pues no hay historia.

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo, mi Dios mangaka. Amén.

A leer.

* * *

— _¿Recuerdas que dije que me gustabas antes? —Asentí, algo contrariada y dolorida. "Gustabas". —Bueno…pues hay un punto importante —Alce una ceja, desesperándolo—. Vale ya, joder, no lo aguanto más, a la mierda todo. Te amo, te amo muchísimo. No sabes cuánto. _

_No sé bien que hice, pero algo en mi expresión hizo que diera un paso hacia mí. Con los ojos bien abiertos, y sorprendida, cerré la puerta en su cara, rápidamente, y me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en ella, y enterrando mi sonrojado rostro entre mis rodillas._

_Ay… ¡¿Qué hago?!_

_¿Por qué ahora, Soul? _

— _¿Ein? ¿Maka?_

**Cap. 17:** La anatomía de la melancolía.

— ¿Maka? Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Maka!

Comenzó a golpear la puerta y a empujarla, tratando de entrar.

¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Por qué ahora…Soul? ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —sollocé contra mis piernas intentado mitigar el ruido. Pronto todo volvió a estar en silencio, y solamente el sonido de su cuerpo recargado del otro lado de la puerta interrumpió aquel momento, unido a un sonoro suspiro.

— ¿Qué piensas, Maka? —su susurro traspaso la madera y llego a mis oídos, claramente—. Sé que…sé que no es el momento —Casi podía imaginarlo apoyado contra mi espalda, desordenando su cabello por lo incomodo de la situación—. Pero…es estúpido, ¿sabes? —Sus dedos comenzaron a golpetear suavemente la puerta, como una canción—. He estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo. Quería decírtelo. Hace mucho, y no podía. O más bien ni siquiera lo intentaba.

—Soul…—murmuré. Una carcajada irónica resonó en el pasillo. ¿Qué hora era ya? ¿Por qué había tal silencio en el pabellón?

—Quiero olvidarte, Maka, de verdad quiero hacerlo. Pero ya estoy un poco cansado de las novias que solo quieren dinero, fama o sexo. Así que dime Maka, ¿Qué piensas? ¿No te gustaría que…intentáramos…? —no completó la frase, ya que sabía que entendería a que se refería.

_Juntos._

— ¿Y si digo que no quiero? —pregunté, levantándome del piso. Me limpié la ropa con las manos, y me sequé los ojos suavemente, alejando todo rastro de lágrimas. Inspiré hondo, y abriendo la puerta, aprecie como se volteaba, aún sentado de espaldas a mí. Estaba sorprendido. Sorprendido y dolido por la pregunta. Me miro con algo de resentimiento.

—No sé. De verdad no sé —Respondió con sinceridad, moviendo la cabeza. Su cabello blanco estaba un poco más largo desde la primera vez que nos vimos en la escuela. Pero en todo lo demás, él seguía igual. Me agache hasta quedar a su altura, y busque su mirada con la mía. Sus ojos rojos me recorrieron por completo, y una sonrisa de lo más cool se formo en su rostro—. ¿Sigues igual de curiosa, eh?

—Nope —respondí sonriendo también, olvidándome por un momento de todo salvo nosotros dos—. Es solo que… —tome su rostro entre mis manos, y me acerqué un poco más— tengo ganas de revivir algo…

—Supongo que se a lo que te refieres… —su rostro se acerco más al mío, y sus labios me rozaron, ligeramente. Su cálida respiración sobre mi...—. Plana —Antes, lo hubiese golpeado. Ahora, lo deje sonreír contra mis labios y solamente cerré los ojos mientras abría mi boca, dejándolo profundizar el ansiado beso. Lo ansiaba. Todo mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. Era extraño, lo quería cerca de mí, abrazarlo contra mi pecho y no soltarlo.

¿Es…eso lo que las chicas siempre llamaban "amor"?

Cursi. Estúpida y cursi a morir.

Soul me apretó contra él, acariciándome suavemente la mejilla con la mano izquierda, dejando de besarme para enterrar su cara en mi cuello, produciéndome cosquillas con el cabello.

—Maka…

—Te quiero, Soul.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos, y me atrajo nuevamente hacia él, para besarme con pasión.

Gemí. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y me dejaba indefensa ante él. Por fin…después de tanto…

Nos levantamos del piso, entre besos, sonriendo estúpidamente y caminamos hacia el interior de mi habitación, cerrando con un poco de dificultad la molesta puerta.

Estaba feliz. Ansiosa. Deseosa de él. Mi corazón estaba frenético, palpitando como si no hubiese un mañana. Mis emociones me traicionaban, toda la tristeza, preocupación…todo había pasado a segundo plano, dejando espacio para ese estomago repleto de mariposas y una sonrisa donde las mejillas dolían de tanto que ardían.

— ¡Auch! —Solté cuando chocamos contra la pared, entre besos—. Un poco… —suspire de amor cuando sus labios tocaron mi cuello—un poco de delicadeza…por favor….

—Lo siento —posiciono sus manos en mi cintura, y de un solo impulso me levanto, a lo que respondí colocando mis piernas alrededor de en él, aun apoyada contra la pared.

Hace rato que nuestras acciones habían dejado de ser tímidas, y cada vez nos urgía más besarnos. Lo necesitaba...pero…

—Soul…esto no está bien… ¡Mmmm! —una de sus manos acaricio mis pechos y hasta ahí quedaron mis ganas de pararlo.

—No me importa. —testarudamente, su mano se introdujo bajo mi la camisa, y comenzó a caminar conmigo encima, mientras yo jadeaba de placer.

—Soul…yo… ¡AH! —tropezando con la orilla de la cama, caímos al piso, él sobre mí.

— ¿Estás bien, Maka? —pregunto un tanto preocupado, deteniéndose para mirarme bien. Comencé a reírme a carcajadas, extasiada. Soul también rió y se paso una mano por el cabello—. Esto es tan…torpe. Me vuelves torpe.

— ¿Yo a ti? Já. Siempre lo has sido. —me burlé pellizcándolo un poco. Su sonrisa de tiburón apareció, y en ese preciso instante supe que accidentalmente lo había desafiado.

—Así que torpe, ¿eh? Ya verás lo que puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión. —Rápidamente, y sin discreción alguna, su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar una de mis piernas, suavemente, subiendo hasta tocar mis muslos, rozando mi entrepierna.

—Espera, espera —gemí — no estarás pensando en… ¡Aaahh! ¡Soul!

Sus dedos pasaron por sobre mis bragas, excitándome. Ay…Soul….

Como pude tire de su corbata y desarmé el nudo, para continuar con la chaqueta del uniforme y la camisa. Acaricié su torso desnudo ante mí, y deje que sus manos me recorrieran por completo, sacando bruscamente mi uniforme –rompiendo los botones de la camisa- y mirándome sin pudor alguno.

Su mirada era tan…

—No mires… —susurré avergonzada mientras me cubría los pechos—. Sé que son pequeños…no los mires…

Me sentía tan pequeña….

— ¿Rosados? —preguntó jalando un poco el tirante del sujetador. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Tienes alguna queja respecto a mi sujetador, Soul? —enarqué una ceja. Él se encogió de hombros, y sonriendo pervertidamente, metió una de sus manos bajo mi espalda. Lo desabrochó.

—No me gusta…preferiría quitártelos —Reí divertida cuando sus dientes rozaron mi pecho al tomar el sujetador y descubrieron mis pequeños pechos. Me sonrojé. Era tan raro mostrarme así… ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero al parecer a Soul no le preocupó en absoluto el carmín de mi rostro, ya que siguió besándome y pronto, mientras una de sus manos agarraba con suavidad mi pecho derecho, su boca mordía y lamía el pezón izquierdo.

— ¡Soul! —gemí ahogada. Baje mi mano, desabrochando con dificultad su cinturón, y su pantalón. ¿Acaso creía que era el único que podía jugar?

Su mano me detuvo mientras bajaba el pantalón, dejo de lamerme para quitárselos, mientras yo me quitaba las medias negras.

Tan solo estábamos en ropa interior…

Lo toqué con cariño por sobre los bóxers, y luego metí la mano dentro de ellos, tomando su miembro ya bastante emocionado, moviéndola de arriba hacía bajo, provocándole tal placer que solo escuchaba gruñidos y jadeos.

No aguantó más.

* * *

— ¿De verdad dijo eso Shinigami? ¿Tan de repente?

—Si —Kid suspiró— La verdad es que últimamente mi padre se ha comportado de manera bastante inusual, pero ni yo me esperaba que pasara esto.

— ¿Te dio alguna razón en particular?

—Nada. Ni siquiera fue una petición o algo. Fue una orden, sin razones. Le pregunte al respecto, pero creo que me ignoró.

— ¿Crees? —Enarque una ceja—. Amigo, hay bastantes formas de saber si te están ignorando o no, y no hay que ser muy inteligente para eso—. Me burlé sonriendo levemente.

—Claro que se que me está ignorando, idiota, pero sigo sin creérmelo. ¿Mi padre ignorando a alguien?

—Pues debe de estar muy enfadado para eso…

—Lo peor de todo es que tengo una leve sospecha de porqué lo está.

— ¿Por las Thompson? —Bufé— o mejor dicho, ¿por Elizabeth Thompson?—le palmee el hombro, amistosamente—. Deberías habértelo pensado mejor antes de dejarla sin ninguna explicación, y más si era por una chica que recién estabas conociendo…

—Yo no la dejé. —se defendió —. Nosotros no teníamos nada, ni siquiera una relación. Y respecto a Chrona…—un sonrojo de lo más "masculino" le adorno la cara— pues a mi me gusta desde que la conocí.

—Mira, según mis fuentes —o también conocidas como las chismosas de la clase— ustedes si tenían algo. Los habían visto besarse más de alguna vez en una fiesta.

—Pero eso no significa que tengamos algo.

—Y eso no significa que ella no haya sentido algo por ti y que tú la cambiaste por la primera chica que te gusto sin darle al menos una explicación. — Contraataqué, sonriendo al ver su sorprendida cara.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tu un experto en estas cosas, Wes? —soltó con ironía y una mueca de desprecio.

— ¿Yo? Desde que hice que mi hermano perdiera a la chica que quería por una estupidez mía. Así que no me mires así. Se más hombrecito para tus cosas, y mínimo dale un disculpa por haberla ilusionado.

— ¿Qué...? —sonaba completamente indignado por mis palabras, pero bueno, ya no tenía ganas de hablar con él, y quería irme luego a hacer mi maleta.

—Bien, —agité una mano, sin tomar en cuenta lo que intentaba decirme— ¿entonces me toca a mi avisarle a Soul y a Maka? —Hice un puchero— ¿Por qué ellos a mi? Que incomodo.

—Ve y diles. —para variar, Kid volvió a ser serio. Con lo genial que era verlo enojado—. Recuerda, hoy a las 11 en las puertas de entrada. Ahí estaremos todos esperando a los taxis. Yo ahora tengo que llamar al simio de Black Star para que cambie su vuelo. Apúrate.

—Ya…

Se largó a paso firme, sin siquiera darme una miradita para ver si cumplía sus "ordenes". Niño idiota.

Caminé por todo el colegio buscando a mi hermano, y de paso a Maka, pero no había ni rastro de ellos. ¿Dónde estarían?

Llame al móvil de Soul, y el muy imbécil no se digno a contestarme. Si no les decía, Shinigami iba a matarme. Con un Shinigami Chop, que para mi mala suerte ya había recibido antes y cabe decir que duelen demasiado, como si me hubiesen dado con una tabla. Cuando saltó por novena vez el buzón de voz, me decidí a ir por Maka, quien apostaba 100 dólares a que estaba en su habitación.

Me fui corriendo al pabellón de las chicas, y aunque suene sicópata, directo a la habitación de Maka, la cual me sabía de memoria donde estaba. La noche anterior me la había pasado toda la noche afuera pensando cómo explicarle todo, pero al final nunca toque su puerta.

Un poco cansado por la carrera, me detuve frente a su puerta antes de tocar.

Bueno, más bien me detuve por otra cosa.

—Aaaahhh….Soul…. — Momento, momento, momento. Gemidos. Fuertes gemidos.

No, de seguro me fallan los oídos.

Me apoye contra la puerta para escuchar mejor, y pude escuchar claramente más gemidos. Maldita sea. Acabo de llegar en el momento más inoportuno del mundo. ¿No podían hacerlo otro día? ¿Por qué hoy de todos los días? Mierda.

Toque la puerta con fuerza.

Los gemidos pararon, y un súbito golpe en el piso me indico que probablemente los había sorprendido. Hay que ver…

—Maaaaaakaaa —la llamé tocando nuevamente la puerta, pero no me respondió. Claro, yo tampoco lo haría en su situación—. Makaaaa, se que estas ahí. Hermanito, tu también, sal por favor.

—Vete —le escuche gruñir. Parece que se la estaban pasando realmente bien. Me hubiese ido si no fuera porque esto era importante.

—Eh, no te pongas así conmigo, solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes. —lo oí chasquear la lengua dentro de la habitación, mientras se movían de un lado al otro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Wes? —la voz de Maka estaba un poco falta de aire, por lo que noté. Wow.

—Mira, ya que no me van a abrir, les diré ahora mismo. Hagan sus maletas.

— ¿Las maletas? —hermano idiota.

—Sí, sí, las maletas. Adivina a quien se le ocurrió que nos vayamos todos a Brasil esta noche.

— ¡¿Brasil?! —chilló Maka, abriendo la puerta de golpe, vistiendo solo la camisa del uniforme de Soul, quien llevaba solo los bóxer. La miré de arriba hacia abajo, sabiendo que esto enojaría a Soul.

—Linda ropa —dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella se sonrojó, para la molestia de mi hermano—. Si. A Brasil. Así que quiero que empaques tu bikini más sexy, Maka, que se nos vienen las mejores fiestas. —la tome de la cintura y la atraje hacía mi, para susurrarle— A Soul le encanta como se te ve el verde, úsalo.

—Eh, eh, eh. Cuidado. Déjala en paz. —Mi hermano tiro de ella, empujándome y pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de ella provocándole un bonito sonrojo. Posesivo—. ¿Algo más?

—Eh… ¡Ah sí! A las 11 en punto en la entrada.

— ¡¿A las 11?! ¡Son casi las 10! —mi hermano parecía algo exaltado, a diferencia de Maka, que estaba bastante emocionada.

—Entonces será mejor que se apuren. Yo también iré arreglar mis cosas.

— ¿Tú irás?

—Claro que si, hermanito. Hay un concierto de violín que debo dar. Así que…eso. Nos vemos más tarde, no lleguen tarde.

Me despedí con la mano mientras daba media vuelta.

—Qué vergüenza... —oí susurrar a Maka. Reí un poco y grité hacia atrás, divertido— ¡Lindas piernas, Maka! ¡No dejes que este pervertido las muerda de nuevo!

— ¡Cállate, Idiota!

* * *

Me apoyé contra el hombro de Soul tratando de dormir. Íbamos en el taxi, directo al aeropuerto, y para nuestra buena suerte, éramos los únicos dos en este automóvil. Brasil…sonreí inconscientemente, de solo saber que iría a Brasil. Liz y Patty estaban allá. Mis amigas…

— ¿Black Star llegará allá? —pregunté a Soul, somnolienta.

—Sí. Kid los llamó a Paris, y dijeron que estarían de regreso cuanto antes.

— ¿Quién diría que Black sería tan romántico como para raptarse a Tsubaki y llevarla a Paris? —Pues sí. Ahora mismo mi querida amiga estaba en Paris, y yo me había enterado solo cuando Soul me lo había dicho. Voy a tener que tener una charla sería con las chicas.

—No me lo esperaba, pero con lo impulsivo que es…pues se justifica. —Acaricio mi cabello, y yo me abracé más a él, sintiendo su aroma inundar mi nariz. Busco mis ojos con los suyos, y se acerco considerablemente, acortando mucho la distancia.

—Soul…

—Siento lo de hoy. Nos interrumpieron.

—No pasa nada, de verdad.

—Quiero que sepas que esto no ha terminado. —me dio una sonrisa socarrona, que hizo dar un salto a mi corazón—. Nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes.

— ¿Asuntos pendientes? Muchos. —No era difícil coquetearle a Soul, siendo que me salía natural si era con él.

—Me gusta tu disposición. —me besó el cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente. Reprimí de inmediato un suspiro que se me estaba escapando, riendo—. A propósito, te ayudaré a buscar a Liz y Patty. —Se me estrujó el alma de solo pensar en ellas y en lo que me dirían—. Tienes que hablar con ellas, y hacer que vuelvan a la banda. —Asentí con la cabeza, abrazándolo más.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Soul.

—De nada. Para eso estoy.

Le sonreí y me acomodé de nuevo en el asiento, percibiendo la mirada atenta del taxista. Lo fulminé con la mirada. Era tan raro estar así con Soul…sin bromas pesadas, sin idioteces, ni llantos…

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo, y comenzó a sonar. Lo saque sin mucha dificultad, y mirar la pantalla, conteste.

— ¿Aló? ¿Maka? —Sentí que el aire se iba de mis pulmones en cuanto escuché la nerviosa e inconfundible voz de Liz.

— ¿LIZ? —grité sorprendida. Soul dio un salto a mi lado, y me miró con la boca abierta.

— ¿Eres tú? Ay Dios, Maka, lo siento. De verdad, lo siento.

— ¿Me lo vienes a decir ahora?

—Perdón, perdón, pero no aguantaba más. —Tragó saliva, como preparada para confesarse—. Estoy en Brasil, ahora. Siento dejar todo tan de repente…

—Tú no lo has dejado —le objeté—. Nosotras dos tenemos que hablar. Cara a cara.

— ¿Qué? No, Maka, no pienso volver. —su voz era decidida.

—No, pero yo si iré. Y no se te ocurra irte, porque puedes dar por acabada nuestra amistad. Así que espérame. Tenemos mucho que hablar. —Ahogo un grito al otro lado del teléfono, y con una voz apagada y un poco gangosa, dijo claramente:

—Está bien…Te esperaré.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

Ehhhh, he escrito casi todo el capítulo hoy, escuchando Lana del Rey. Em…bueno, de verdad siento tardarme tanto, y muchas gracias por los reviews que me dan. En el capítulo pasado, recibí un montón, y fue agradable leerlos.

¡Ya pasamos los 200!

Tremenda alegría c:

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

xoxo


End file.
